In The Arms of Love
by mutt712
Summary: The second part to the 'Crashing Into Love' installment. An insight to the lives of Draco, Hermione, and their children. I reccomend that you read CIL to get the full picture! :) M for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**A little time jump! Here's the first chapter - let me know if I should continue, guys! :) **

**keep the reviews coming in, it encourages me to type like a crazed maniac at my laptop. ^^**

**writing for entertainment purposes only. characters & the harry potter universe belong to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Granger! Granger get down here right now!" Draco roared, feeling his chest constrict painfully. His head was pounding a mile a minute, his children were definitely trying to send him to his grave early. This particular child at any rate.

"What?" Hermione said, walking into the kitchen as she pinned her hair up. "What is it?" She glanced at her husband, who seemed to be sporting a blue-green vein that was pulsating dangerously by his forehead. Comprehension dawned upon her instantly.

"Isobel…" she called out her daughter's name warningly before even glancing around the kitchen to check if she was in fact there. There was only one person in the world who could make Draco look as outraged as he currently did.

"Mum…Dad's over reacting…" Isobel said, sighing as she pulled out her favourite type of cereal from the pantry behind her. "Please tell him to _calm_ _down_."

Hermione looked over at her daughter's current outfit. Her skirt was hiked up high, displaying her beautiful tanned legs – thanks to all that time she spent outside together with Scorpius, James and Albus this summer. She'd hardly been around the house that summer, following the boys on their many adventures. Her hair was put together to form a messy look, a few curls delicately framing her face, and her long, curly lashes were thick with black mascara, making the hazel of her eyes pop.

Hermione sighed, not really wanting to come to terms with the fact that her daughter was simply grown up. Isobel Sophia Malfoy may have inherited her mother's looks, but her starkly rebellious nature and thirst for rule-breaking clearly came from her father. "Honey, you have heard of the phrase less is more, right?" Hermione finally said, amused as she watched Draco grow redder and redder in the face.

"What?" Draco spluttered, "Is that all you have to say? This is a fucking school uniform, Granger! Get your wand and put it right!" He looked at his wife, who gave him nothing but a sympathetic glance as she walked past him to pour a cup of coffee. Before he could reply, his oldest strode into the kitchen, pushing the door open with a loud bang and startling him. He was right. They were all plotting to send him to his grave early.

"Morning, Mum, Dad," Scorpius said walking over to his mother and placing a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed the cup of coffee from Hermione's hand, downing it fast in one gulp before flashing her a quick grin. "I could hear you shouting from three floors up what's going on?" he said looking at Draco.

Draco gave an irritable jerk of his head in Isobel's direction. She was standing and spooning cereal into her mouth, unaware that all three of her family members were staring at her. She had those white little buds plugged into her ears, the Muggle contraption that Draco hated. The bloody _Eyepod_. She plugged it in every bloody time she was upset or 'didn't feel like talking' about something.

Scorpius gave a loud yelp, spilling his refilled cup of coffee down his front. "Isobel! What the hell are you wearing?" He turned to his father. "What the hell dad! Are you going to let her leave home like that?"

"Thank you!" Draco practically shouted waving his hand at his son as he glanced at Hermione, outraged. "I was just telling your mother –"

Scorpius hadn't waited for his father to finish. Grabbing his father's wand that lay on the kitchen counter top, he strode over to Isobel and waved it over her skirt, making it grow longer and longer till he deemed it acceptable. "There, solved." he said, as his father nodded his approval, roaring with laughter.

"Scorpius you git! This is near my ankles!" Isobel shouted, glancing down at her Hogwarts school skirt that had grown at least 12 inches longer. "Mum help me out will you!" She said frustratedly. Honestly, they were they trying to make her look like someone had missed out on civilization altogether?

"You can't reverse it," Scorpius said grimly. "I'm not having my sister walking around showing the entire Slytherin Common Room half her thighs. Those prats are vicious." He glanced at his sister, who looked ready to lash out at him once more. "Seriously, Isobel. You've got brains. You don't need to show off your body. Guys should be lucky to see any part of you." He tugged at his sister's hand. "Come on, you can hate me later. Let's go…"

Hermione watched as her daughter begrudgingly followed her brother out of the kitchen. She threw her father a really filthy look before leaving, glaring at Hermione along the way as well. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before her.

"She's growing up, Draco…loosen the reins a little…"

"Nope," Draco said flatly. "She's always my baby girl, and I don't want to spend one minute thinking of all those perverted thoughts those Slytherin boys are going to form when they see her. Merlin knows how bad it was to be a fourteen year old boy…."

"Really?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow. "You had all these – ah- _perverted_ thoughts at fourteen? Bit young, don't you think?" She walked towards her husband of thirteen years, and tiptoed to kiss him, the way she always did, every morning. He kissed her back enthusiastically.

Pulling apart, he replied cheekily, "Of course, Granger…but only because I saw you at the Yule Ball that year…"

"Mummy, do you and Daddy always have to kiss when _I'm_ around?" Thirteen-year-old Haley Rose walked into the kitchen, rolling her eyes at her parent's display of affection. They could be nauseating at times.

"Haley," Draco said, holding out an arm to his youngest. "Do Mummy and Daddy a favour and _don't_ grow up too fast, alright?"

Hermione laughed as their daughter joined them in a brief hug. Mornings like these were stressful, but she'd never give any of it up. She felt contented, waking up to her beautiful family.

There was Scorpius, who was the spitting image of Draco. He was seventeen this year, which reminded Hermione of how she'd been married to Draco for nearly thirteen years. Scorpius wasn't loud or chaotic, but he was intelligent and quick witted – he said so much with so few words.

Isobel was fourteen this year, and she was growing up way too quickly. Shorter skirts, her room shut more often – Hermione missed her daughter that used to beg them to bring her to Flourish and Blotts every other weekend for a new book. Isobel was still an avid reader, but she had had developed a slightly witty mouth that sometimes bordered on snarky.

Looking down in her arms, Hermione noticed Haley's golden hair spilling over her shoulder, reaching almost to her waist. Haley Rose was just as unexpected as Isobel – conceived, Hermione presumed, when Draco and herself had one of those horrible arguments that ended up with them having a rather heated make-up sex after.

"Granger, let's go…the train is going to leave soon, and we said we'd meet Harry and the others…" Draco said, breaking Hermione out of her reverie as he kissed Hermione's forehead.

Hermione sighed. September 1st came too fast. Her babies were growing up too fast. She caught the image of her reflection on the mirror opposite –Merlin, _she_ was growing old too fast.

* * *

"Draco! Hermione!" Ginny's voice could be heard through the thick crowd of students although she could hardly be seen through the billowing white steam that was coming out of the Hogwarts Express.

Draco pushed the trolley in his hands; quickly making his was over to the two redheaded figures that stood not too far away. "Ginny," he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Lily, Haley's just joining us. She got caught up at the barrier for a while," he added to the smaller version of Ginny Potter, who was looking anxiously around for her best friend.

"Draco," Harry said, nodding and clasping him on the back. "You lot got held up then? We're supposed to meet for breakfast…"

Draco nodded grimly. "Isobel," he said, and upon receiving an all too knowing look from Harry, he carried on, "Decided to _modify_ her uniform a little."

"Ah…" Harry said, shaking his head amusedly.

"Thank Merlin Scorpius put it right though, I was about ready to have a heart attack," Draco said darkly.

Hermione finally caught up with them, staggering behind because she was busy fussing over Haley's robes. Isobel was walking a little farther behind, looking a little grim at her skirt that was nearly halfway down her legs. Scorpius, it seemed, had cast a rather strong Lengthening Charm, because every time Isobel tried to hack off her skirt, it grew back within seconds. Tired and angry, she had burst out how much she hated everyone of them before getting into the car.

She had ignored them all on the car ride here, replying - oddly enough – only to Scorpius whenever he spoke to her.

Pointedly looking away from him now, Isobel spoke to Albus, who grinned at the sight of her skirt, clasping a hand to his chest, in mock relief. He received a thorough smack from Ginny, who was watching the exchange between them. She smiled sympathetically at Isobel. "Your father will probably blame this on _hormones_, dear. Just you wait…"

They gathered round, Hermione making final adjustments to Haley's robes as Haley engaged herself in a deep conversation with Lily, ignoring most of her mother's words. Scorpius and James were huddled off to a corner, putting their heads together, discussing no doubt what would be the latest prank at Hogwarts. They were rather subdued, this year without Teddy to join them. The first whistle rounded, and the children leaned in to kiss their parents goodbye.

"James Sirius Potter," Ginny's voice could be heard sternly over the noisy platform. "If I receive one more owl from Professor McGonagall telling me you've gone off to snog some poor fifth year in some deserted classroom, woe bedtide –"

"Mum, you sound like Grandma," James said affectionately as he silenced his mother with a hug. "Besides, Dad told me you and him used to stroll around the castle. A lot."

Grinning his usual lop-sided grin, he caught his father's amused expression – as though torn between congratulating him on his conquest and scolding him for doing such things. James caught Isobel's eye and was surprised when she shot him a really burning look before turning away.

"Well, your father and I were meant for each other," Ginny said, turning redder and redder by the minute.

"Study hard," Draco said, looking over from the Potter family to his first-born. "It's your NEWTS this year and the grades you get can affect the job you land which can affect the people you meet, which – "

"I know, Dad," Scorpius said, half laughing as he pulled his father into a brief hug. "I'll write to you Mum, please don't panic." He added, allowing Hermione to pull him into a bone-crushing hug. "Honestly, Mum," he said patting her on her head, a little embarrassed. He was taller than his mother now, and as he looked at her small frame, he felt a surge of protectiveness wash over him. "Don't worry, Isobel will be fine, I'm around. James, too"

"Oh Scorp," Hermione said, finally letting go of the tall boy. "You always say the right thing…" she quickly brushed a tear off her face. Watching her children disappear from home for close to 9 months was always emotional for Hermione. "And thank you," she added. "Your sister does need a little looking out for."

Isobel drew up to her brother next, choosing to hug her mother instead of her father, first. "I love you, Mum. You can finally do those Spa things with the vouchers we got you for your birthday!" she said, allowing Hermione to adjust her uniform, brushing off imaginary flecks of dust. "I'll be good, I promise." She whispered, smiling slightly at her mother, who had worry written all over her face.

Draco watched as Isobel hugged Hermione, purposefully avoiding his gaze. He held out his arms to his youngest daughter and felt himself brightening up a little. "We'll see you at Christmas, love," Draco said, kissing the top of her blonde head. "Be a good girl for Daddy. I love you."

"Always so sentimental," Haley said, giggling as her father enveloped her in a bear hug. "I love you too, Daddy." She placed a quick kiss on her father's cheek before running off with Lily Potter, to find a compartment on the carriage.

Finally, Draco turned to find Isobel standing in front of him, looking thoroughly irritated. He smiled slightly when she grumbled but pulled him into a hug nonetheless.

"I love you, Isobel Sophia," he said, kissing her cheek and releasing her. He sighed tiredly and pulled out his wand. The second whistle blew. He quickly waved his wand at Isobel's skirt, sending it back to its original length. Alright, well – at least five inches longer than it's original length. That didn't seem too bad. "Try not to kill Professor Slughorn this term. And focus on Quidditch…Slytherin deserves to win that Cup sometime…"

"Oh, you spoil her rotten!" Hermione said, roiling her eyes at her husband, who looked positively radiant when Isobel smiled at him.

Isobel continued to beam at her father and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I love you too, Daddy. Always. I'll write to you!" she half shouted as she ran behind Albus, jumping onto the train as the whistle blew.

Scorpius, who had been watching out from his compartment window, yelled at his father, "Dad! Do you _really_ want me and James to spend our first day back hexing every guy who looks at her?"

"Thanks, Uncle Draco!" James shouted, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

The adults laughed as they bid their children goodbye. Hermione leaned into Draco, snuggling as he placed his arm around her waist. She waved and waved at her children till she could no longer see them.

* * *

"So," Draco said, dropping his keys onto the front table as they walked through their front door. "That was quite a morning…"

They'd stopped Apparating right into the Manor ever since Draco threw up protective wards around the house to prevent Scorpius from Apparating into the house with one of his many girlfriends when they fancied a little alone time. With so many floors in the Manor, Draco nearly jumped out of his skin with shock when he found his son two summers ago, thoroughly snogging a girl who sat atop his lap in one of their storage room upstairs. Draco had only gone up to retrieve one of his old brooms to help Isobel train for Quidditch.

He felt himself swell with pride after he calmed down – his _son_! Hermione had smacked him very hard with the rolled up newspaper she was holding when he told her, unable to suppress his smirk. She had grimly reminded him that if they didn't do something quick, he could be a grandparent to many little babies that they would probably have to care for because Scorpius still wasn't done with school.

Taking this threat rather seriously, Draco had set up a number of protective wards and spells around the house to prevent any possibility of him having grandchildren in the near future.

"I've missed this," Hermione said, waving her hand around the hall. She shrugged off her coat and hung it neatly on the rack, extending her hand out to reach for his.

"Me too…" Draco said, smiling knowingly at her comment. "I don't know which exactly I'm enjoying right now…the fact that Isobel isn't screaming and throwing one of her tantrums? Or that I don't have to flip on the porch light for Scorpius to come in and stop snogging that redhead from the Muggle village?"

Hermione laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Don't forget Haley…she'd buy the entire Flourish and Blotts if she could."

Draco laughed appreciatively and walked over to the pantry, grabbing a salad bowl and two white ceramic plates, setting it down by the counter. While Hermione pulled out various vegetables from the fridge, Draco settled for setting the kitchen counter top with placemats and utensils.

"You know," Hermione said pulling up another chopping board and knife for Draco when he joined her side. She pushed over some cherry tomatoes to his side. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Oh?"

"But you must promise not to explode," Hermione said, with a hint of caution in her voice. She glanced at Draco out of the corner of her eye, wondering how he might take to the news she was about to spill. "Do you promise?"

"Hermione," Draco said, narrowing his eyes. "If you had to keep it from me from the start – you know I'd bloody well explode no matter _when_ you told me…"

"Oh alright then," Hermione said icily. It was the best she could have hoped for anyway. "I think that it's time we have the talk with Isobel."

"We already did," Draco said, feeling his chest lighten considerably. "We told her that I was a fuck up, but I learnt how to put my ways right and whenever faced with a problem they should always think of what you'd do." Draco counted these points off his fingers. "We taught them to love my mother, not really hate my father but just his horrible ways…I though we had it covered?"

Draco and Hermione did indeed tell their children about his past. Hermione didn't really glorify her recounts of battling during the war – but they kept their children informed of Draco's past, so that they knew the real full story rather than the garbled version they might have come across from their peers. It wasn't very difficult, but Draco cringed every time he had to recount the incident with the Room of Requirement to his children. It made him feel unworthy and undeserving of them.

"Not that," Hermione said hastily. She waved her wand and sent the little sliced up vegetables into the salad bowl. "Your daughter," she began, realizing it was much safer to deliver bad news the way one would when ripping off a band aid – fast – "has a boyfriend."

"WHAT?" Draco shouted, causing all the cherry tomatoes on the board to explode.

"Damn," Hermione muttered. She loved cherry tomatoes. Trust Draco to over react like a buffoon. "Calm down, Draco!" She waved her wand once more, and the board was clean again.

"When?" Draco asked. "How? _Who_?" Draco had uttered the last word particularly menacingly, when he thought of wringing the neck of that, faceless scrawny kid that had been dating his daughter. Pawing his daughter…he was going to kill that bastard.

"See, this is why Isobel didn't want to tell us. Well just _you_ really…" Hermione said, smiling at Draco's outburst. "She feared you would react like an over protective Papa Bear, and she was right."

"You're not answering the question, Granger."

Hermione sighed. "It's a boy from fifth year, actually. Andrew Stebbins from Slytherin. And before you go mad on me, I _just_ found out. About a month ago, when I accidentally opened a letter addressed to Isobel."

"Right," Draco said mechanically, laying down his knife. He wiped his hand on the kitchen towel beside him strode out of the kitchen. "Andrew Stebbins," he repeated.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Hermione asked, alarmed as she followed him out the kitchen.

"I'm going to murder Andrew Stebbins, Granger," Draco said quite calmly as he shrugged on his coat. Nobody was going to paw Isobel Sophia Malfoy, Draco thought grimly. Not if he could help it anyway.

"Draco," Hermione was past being amused. She actually looked irritated now. "Don't be a such a nutter. Come back into the kitchen and have lunch, I'll tell you about Stebbins, and then you can decide whether or not you want to murder him, alright?" Honestly, Hermione thought, even with the children gone it was as though she was in charge of another child. An extremely temperamental child at that.

That seemed fair to Draco. The more he knew the better anyway. Knowing things like Stebbins' favourite food was essential. He could add a few drops of Undetectable Poison. Keeping his coat on, he followed his wife back into the kitchen.

"Sit," Hermione ordered, pointing to the chair before her. "Coat," she demanded, leaving her hand out, waiting for Draco to hand his coat over. He wasn't budging, however, and Hermione decided to let the matter drop.

"They've just gotten together, right before school closed. And I've asked Isobel about it. They haven't really been doing anything, not even past the stage of holding hands." Hermione informed him. "I expect they'd probably _explore_ more this term. They had very little time before the term ended last May…"

"You're not helping, Hermione," Draco said though gritted teeth. Did he look like he'd wanted to know about his daughter's sexual adventures? Not in the least, he hoped. He took a few calming breaths. "So they haven't done anything?"

"Nope," Hermione said, ignoring her husband's cold voice and walking forwards to stand in between his legs. She leaned towards him and placed a slow kiss on his lips, savouring the moment where they could kiss so heatedly in their kitchen, with no interruptions. She knew her kisses always melted his hot head. "Don't worry too much…I just wanted you to know, in case she wanted to invite him over for tea or something during Christmas, you know?"

"Why?" Draco asked suspiciously. His lips felt cold from the absence of Hermione's lips. He pulled her closer, craving the warmth of her body. "Is he orphaned? Where _exactly_ is his family during Christmas? It's better if he doesn't have a family, no one would care if he's dead…"

Hermione swatted her husband in the chest. "Really, Draco? You want to think of murdering a poor fourteen year old when I'm kissing you like _that_?" She leaned forwards and kissed him again, this time tangling her hands in his hair.

"I though you were hungry…" he breathed as they pulled apart.

"I am," Hermione said, grinning wickedly. "For _you_."

That was all the motivation Draco needed. Carrying Hermione bridal style up to their room, Draco supposed lunch could wait until after his wife wasn't hungry anymore. His intense desire to finish off his daughter's boyfriend quelled momentarily. He could attend to that later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it~ i had a fun time writing this chapter...**

**nothing of the harry potter universe belongs to me: all credit to j.k rowling, im merely writing for the fun of it!**

**dont forget to review and leave your thoughts my lovely readers - sorry if this one is a little longer than usual!**

* * *

Isobel traipsed down the steps to the Major Common Room, two at a time. It was nearly seven, and if her timing was just right, she'd have a rather pleasant treat soon enough. Isobel Malfoy wasn't really a fan of the Major Common Room – a conjoined common room for all the four houses at Hogwarts, an attempt to promote inter-school unity – but she went down anyways, positioning herself near the fireplace, to catch a quick glimpse of that one person who made her heart throb wildly.

Her Slytherin friends - apart from Albus – weren't too keen on spending time in the major common room, so Isobel had retreated to the fact that she would have to spend time there mostly by herself. Not that she was complaining anyway. Today Albus had muttered something about an _appointment_ for which Isobel took to mean that he was meeting Brooke, the shy fourth year that had been making cow eyes at him since their third year.

She sat up a little straighter as she heard the voices coming through the open portrait hole. She smiled and glanced at her watch. Never a second late it seemed.

"Mate, that was bang out of order," came the first voice angrily. "Why did you have to go on and snog Lane Chang? Now we're one chaser short!"

"It wasn't as though I'd hand picked her or something!" came Scorpius' furious reply. "I was quite alone minding my own business and she comes up and confess her undying love to me, what would you have done then? I couldn't very well leave her behind just like that…"

Isobel rolled her eyes. Trust her brother to make the stupidest of decisions when it comes to love.

"Hi, Isobel," Lily said, tiredly flopping down beside her. "Your brother has broken another heart and James is right furious with him." Lily carefully peeled off the neoprene sleeve off her shins, tossing them aside as she cast a tired look at her brother and his best friend. "Quidditch practice was a _nightmare_, honestly…"

"I heard you ruined Gryffindor's chances again," Isobel said, smirking at her brother when he came into view.

"Shut it," Scorpius warned, throwing himself next to Lily and looking at James wearily. "Like I said, _I_ didn't initiate it, it was Lane! She came at me – and – and I was being _nice_. I didn't want her to cry like the other time when I turned her down for the Spring Dance!"

Lily laughed, her red hair dancing by the flames. "So you chose to tell her how uninterested you were in her by kissing her instead?" her tone was rather waspish, and Isobel wondered why.

Scorpius scowled and looked away. Isobel stole a glance at James, feeling that familiar flip-flop in her stomach. His jet-black hair was messy and sticking out in the oddest of angles, his face scrunched up in concentration. He was pacing the small area around them, not really settling down beside his sister and best friend. She sighed inwardly, thinking of how it must have felt to run a her hands through his hair. _Stop it,_ she chided herself. _He's a seventh year and you're…well, you're his bestfriend's younger sister. Think of Andrew. Andrew Stebbins. Andrew, Andrew, Andrew._

"Well, how was it?" James burst out quite suddenly, startling Lily and Scorpius who'd been seconds away from dozing off.

Scorpius woke up and looked incredulously at his best friend, torn between amusement and annoyance - not knowing whether to reply him at all.

Isobel laughed, knowing that James didn't really need to divulge in Scorpius' love life. James had a track record of being a heartbreaker himself, but Isobel supposed curiosity got the better of him. There was little point in staying angry with Scorpius, he'd probably be onto the next girl before James could finish being angry with him.

"It was…alright," Scorpius finally conceded. He cast a quick glance at Lily who was busying herself with gather her red locks into an unruly ponytail.

"Nothing great," he added, not wanting to delve into details in front of Lily. It made him feel weird.

" 'S'all right right, mate," James said bracingly. "You'll find the perfect girl to snog soon…just make sure you don't pick another one from Gryffindor's team." James turned around looking at Isobel. "When's your Quidditch practice starting then?"

As James sat down beside her to continue their conversation, Isobel felt her heart pummel loudly against her chest. She wondered for a brief moment if he could hear it? She could inhale his scent, he was _that_ close. He smelled like rain and earth – perhaps from flying outside for so long – and yet he had a sharp, clean scent. She breathed in deeply, vaguely aware of what he was saying, focusing instead on the way he was gesturing and moving his hands wildly as he spoke o her.

"Isobel?" Lily's voice brought her crashing back to reality. "Er…Andrew's been calling your name…"

True enough, Isobel turned around to find her boyfriend looking curiously at her. He had a small smile about his face, but his eyes were a little steely. "I've been looking for you," he said pointedly. "I thought you said you had to study?"

"Yeah, well…I was just talking to this lot…" Isobel lied guilty, fingering her unopened Transfiguration book. "You heading up to bed, then?" Isobel regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. She had sounded way too hopeful for Andrew to have an early retreat.

"Yeah," Andrew said coldly. "I suppose I will. You have _fun_ with your friends then." He stalked off, walking back to the staircase that led to the Slytherin common room.

Muttering under her breath, Isobel quickly stood to chase after her boyfriend. Had she not been so preoccupied, and turned to wave before she left, she would have caught the lingering glance James shot her, long after Scorpius and Lily went back to discussing Quidditch tactics.

* * *

Draco stretched his arms lazily above his head, enjoying the small _crick_ sound that his knuckles made. The sun was setting, behind him although it was barely four pm. He snorted, reminding himself to congratulate the people who worked tirelessly to keep windows at the Ministry charmed. He thought of how his children must have been at school – they had yet to write to him and Hermione, and it was already two weeks into school.

His eyes fell on the one photograph that sat smack in the middle of his desk. It was a beautiful photograph, in Draco's opinion. Reaching out for it, Draco traced his fingers over the moving faces of the people captured in the shot. There was himself, barely smiling, as he looked down at Hermione, an arm looped around her waist. Ginny always scolded him for wearing that look. "She loves you, Draco. No need to be so surprised!" she had said. Draco couldn't help it. He was still surprised by that on most mornings.

His free arm was holding Isobel - who was only 8 at that time - close to him. Her long curls hung down her back, as she gazed adoringly at Scorpius. She was rather attached to her brother, that summer, as Draco recalled. He had just started his first year at Hogwarts, and having Scorpius gone made Isobel a grumpy, fussy mess. Scorpius was holding onto her, but he was smiling down at Haley, who was looking straight into the camera. Haley was barely smiling, her grey eyes doing all the talking as she stared straight into the camera. Even at that age, Haley's beauty was hard to miss.

What Draco adored about this photo really, was not how young and innocent his children looked – but he'd be lying if he said he didn't wish he could force Isobel into one of those frocks that fell past her knees – but how all of them were connected in some form, holding onto each other. It made him feel complete.

Looking around, Draco noticed how much more photographs he'd accumulated over the years. By his shelves were pictures of himself and Harry, at the 424th Quidditch World Cup, one of his family and the Potter's family, there was one of all their kids, smiling and laughing as they threw snowballs at each other. His eyes landed on the lonesome photograph that at beside his least favourite book _(So is Muggle Sports Really Your Thing?: A Wizard's Insight of Muggle Golf) – _it was his mother. Her aristocratic features reminded him so strongly of Haley, Draco felt as though he never needed to look at a picture to remind him of how beautiful his mother looked. All he had to do was look at his youngest child.

His office door burst open, jogging him out of his ponderings. Hermione strode in, purposeful and determined, her lips in a grim line. Her forehead was wrinkled with anxiety. Draco stood up immediately. He knew this was not going to be good news.

"What?" he urged. "Tell me what happened…"

"Isobel," Hermione said, her hand shaking as she thrust a rolled piece of parchment into his hand. "She's hurt, Draco. I want to see her, now."

Blanching, Draco unfurled the piece of parchment as quickly as he could. Another smaller piece of parchment fell out as he did and he picked it up, scanning the words quickly.

_Mum,_

_Isobel got hit by a nasty spell. She's in the hospital wing now. Come quickly. _

_Haley_

The second piece of parchment, considerably longer than Haley's scribbling, took Draco a few more minutes to read.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy,_

_It is with deepest regret that we have to inform you of your daughter's mishap. She was hit by an ancient curse from another student, and is currently being tended to by Mdm Pomfrey in our hospital wing. We advise that you come at the soonest to visit with your daughter._

_Best Regards_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Draco barely had time to shrug into his coat when Harry strode into his office with Ginny Potter, his green eyes flashing. "Isobel is hurt," he said, looking from Draco to Hermione. "Lily just sent us a letter. James and Scorpius too, although not so much…Have you heard anything from the school?"

Hermione nodded, words failing her for the first time. She felt like a deadened weight had settled in her heart, and answering questions were not important at that moment. She just wanted to see how her daughter was doing.

Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione because she hitched her purse further up on her shoulder and looked at her husband expectantly. "Can we go now?" she asked her husband impatiently.

Wordlessly, the four adults traipsed back to Harry's office. Being such an important Ministry official gave Harry certain privileges – such as having a constant Floo Connection to various places. Thankfully, Hogwarts was on the list as well.

* * *

Hermione could feel her heart beating in her throat when she landed clumsily on Professor McGonagall's carpet.

"Afternoon, Granger. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet…" Professor McGonagall held out her hand to help her up.

Draco, Harry and Ginny arrived moments later, all of them huddled in Professor McGonagall's office.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded immediately. He noticed Professor McGonagall's stern look before adding in what he hoped was a distinctly more polite voice, "Professor?"

The old lady's nostrils flared momentarily as she took in Draco's appearance. She quite understood his frustration, but there was no need to be so appallingly rude. Still, she looked him in the eye and answered his question, hoping that her direct gaze would melt away some of his anger.

"Mr Malfoy, your daughter has been seriously injured. She was hit with a Fregisset Curse, which has affected her quite badly," Professor McGonagall said, looking around at the impatient adults before her. "She's being tended to at the moment. You son, Mr Potter, was involved in a separate incident altogether, but I do believe it's somewhat related to Ms Malfoy's case, according to your youngest daughter."

"I want to see Isobel now, " Hermione said, walking towards the door. " The Fregisset Curse is a highly advanced form of Dark Magic. I – I can't stand here any longer." She looked at Ginny, who nodded and followed her, advancing on the door.

Hermione wrenched the door open, walking as fast she could, trying to recall the fastest way to the hospital wing. Draco and Harry were on her heels. Only Ginny seemed to be able to keep up with her, with her red hair flaring out behind her as she strode purposefully beside Hermione.

"Mum! Aunt Ginny!" Haley called out to both of them as they rounded the corner of the hospital wing. "Thank Merlin, I was wondering if you'd gotten my letter at all…"

Hermione gave another yelp as she noticed Scorpius and James, sitting side by side each with a face so bruised, there was little white left on their faces. Ginny was no better. Screaming, she had dropped her purse immediately and ran over to James.

"Mum, it's alright, we're alright," Scorpius said, trying to smile beneath his heavily purpled face. "Al's lucky though, he's unscathed. He's with Professor Slughorn now, explaining what happened," he added to Harry and Ginny.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco barked, looking around at all of them. He could feel his chest constricting painfully. Professor McGonagall had not mentioned Scorpius in the letter, but his face was battered so badly. He could only wonder how bad Isobel must have had it. "Why are you all out here and not with Isobel? Why's your face like that?"

"Don't curse, Draco," Hermione cautioned, jerking her head in Haley's and Lily's direction.

"Honestly, Mum!" Haley said rolling her eyes. Trust her mother to be worried about civility at a time like this. Turning to her father, she quickly explained, "We've been trying to get in, but Mdm Pomfrey sealed the door shut with abit of magic after James barged in like a maniac. She said she needed to concentrate on Isobel."

"Why are you two in this state then?" Harry asked, looking at his son and Scorpius.

"Yes, Scorp. Please explain what on earth you were doing to land yourself such awful bruises!" Hermione said, biting her lip furiously as she tried to suppress the fear that had swelled up considerably inside her chest.

Both boys remained silent, each looking at one another and then quickly glancing the other way.

"James," Harry prodded. "Come on, son…this is not a matter of loyalty, Isobel's hurt, and you boys look as though you've taken a decent thrashing…out with it."

"Scorpius," Draco hadn't intended his voice to be boomingly loud, but it just came out as such. "Tell us what happened, your sister's seriously injured and we'd like to know." His son looked at him defiantly. "_Now_," he added sternly, hoping it would break though to his son.

The boys still kept mum.

"Fine!" Ginny snapped, rounding on Lily and Haley. "You girls, out with it."

Haley sighed as Lily shook her head. "Look," she began, thinking fast, "We – we don't really know what happened. And it's up to Isobel to tell you,"

"The hell it is!" Draco swore loudly, unable to help himself. Harry patted his back, and still frowning, he continued to glare at his son. James on the other hand was determinedly looking at the ceiling, his arms folded across his chest.

Hermione massaged her temples, felling a headache starting to form. "Draco, don't shout at them, I'm serious. They're hurt and affected as it is and if it's up to Isobel's discretion to tell us then we'll wait for her." She turned away from her husband who was shooting her looks of death at the current moment. She looked at Lily and Haley, trying to glean as much as possible. "Why…fine. You can't tell us what happened…could you at least tell us who caused it?"

"That prick Andrew Stebbins!" It was James who had burst out angrily this time. All of them looked at James. Haley and Lily widening their eyes frantically, as though trying to stop him from saying anymore. He turned to Draco, who felt instant hatred for Stebbins build within him. "You shouldn't have shortened her damn skirt you know! Look what that's gotten her into!"

Draco looked James, his mouth opening and closing, unable to form an argument. Before he could recollect his thoughts, James had walked away, kicking the plastic chair as he went.

"James!" Harry roared. "Come back here and apologize!"

"Uncle Harry," Scorpius said, turning to him. "He's just upset. I'll go talk to him…Don't mind him, Dad, this whole thing was just hard to stomach for James. " Sighing, he leaned forward and kissed him mother and Ginny on their cheeks before hurrying off to look for his bestfriend. "Tell Isobel I waited?" he said, jogging backwards as he faced them one last time.

"Draco – " Harry began.

"Don't, he's just upset," Draco said, turning away from Harry and walking to the row of plastic chairs. "I've been taking it out on everyone too…"

He understood that James was frustrated but he wondered what it was exactly, that made the boy snap. James was always a pleasantly polite boy, holding doors open, never really cursing or cussing…for him to snap like that was completely unnatural. And then there was Scorpius, who looked worse than Draco had ever seen him…and all this secrecy, it was driving him mad.

Silently, Hermione sat beside her husband, slipping her hand into his. The four of them waited eagerly till the hospital doors banged open, to reveal a very flustered Mdm Pomfrey who led the way in towards Isobel.

* * *

Isobel opened her eyes bleakly, blinking at the bright lights. The mattress beneath her body felt exceptionally soft. She tried to move but groaned painfully when a stabbing force raced through her body.

"Shh, honey," her mother's voice was audible, even though it was barely a whisper. "Don't move so much…you're going to be okay…"

Isobel glanced around, as quickly as she could, noticing her mother, father, Haley, Lily, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny gathered by her side. They looked tired and had lines of worry carved onto their faces. She gulped down a nervous lump, unsure of how to explain her way out of this situation.

Draco felt his heart clench painfully when Isobel's eyes landed on him. She was badaged to the fullest, allowing her minimal movement. Her face was pale and tired, and it broke his heart to see his daughter that seriously injured. He tried to say something to her, but he only ended up clearing his throat useless a few times.

"I want to go home," Isobel said, looking at him. "Please, Daddy…"

Hermione looked at him, her eyes unsure. "Isobel, love," she began quickly, "why? James, Scorpius…they all didn't want to tell us why. Do you think you could?"

Isobel sighed. They couldn't have waited a moment longer? "Aunt Ginny, James didn't do anything wrong. He was punching Stebbins because he did something horrible to me…" Isobel swallowed, feeling a few tears trickle down her cheeks. She could have died of embarrassment, having to explain herself, in front of everyone.

"Oh, sweetheart…" Ginny felt tears of her own springing up to her eyes, as she moved quickly to sit beside Hermione and Isobel. She held gingerly placed her arm around the poor girl, hearing Hermione sniffle uncontrollably as she did. "It's alright…don't you worry about that James Potter right now, you just focus on getting better…"

"What was he doing to you Isobel?" Draco asked this question anyway, fearing the worse answer. He tried to block out images of his daughter and that faceless Stebbins child. He noted his daughter's glance in the direction of Haley and Lily before she shook her head. "Haley – you and Lily, could you two wait outside, please?"

"No Dad…could all of you wait outside?" Isobel said frantically, looking from her father to her mother. "I just want Mum. And…Aunt Ginny. Please? Just no guys and children…Please Daddy?"

Isobel ignored the huffy stare Haley was sending her. She never left her sister out of things if she could help it, but this one time, Isobel felt like she was coming apart at the seams, and she didn't want Haley to witness it.

It was the 'Daddy' that got to him. Draco hated being left out of the loop, and it was Isobel's use of Daddy had gotten to him. He remained rooted to the ground, until Harry steered him forcefully out of the room.

Inside, Hermione looked at her daughter carefully, not wanting to probe too much, incase she lost her nerve to tell her what happened altogether.

"Mum, I'm so sorry," Isobel began, grasping at her hand. "And Aunt Ginny – I'm so sorry, for putting you and Uncle Harry though this…"

"Honey," Hermione said, unable to stand it any longer. "Honey, tell us what happened, _please_…"

Isobel took a deep breath, steeling herself, willing herself not to cry. "Andrew punched me. He got upset, because I've been spending loads of time with James, Al, Lily, Scorp and Haley instead of him for the past week. We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together last weekend, but I'd already said I'd go with Al, Lily and Haley…"

"He physically assaulted you?" Isobel never heard her mother sounding that angry.

"I – I hit him with a pretty good curse when he socked me," Isobel willed herself to continue, even though she felt tears of shame rolling down her face. "That was when Dahlia Parkinson hit me with this nasty curse." She turned to face Ginny now. "You mustn't punish James, Aunt Gin, he just happened to see Parkinson attacking me when we were in the Major Common Room…he and Scorpius just came back from Quidditch practice, and they saw me on the floor I supposed – and they just reacted to Andrew who was laughing…"

"Isobel Sophia," Ginny said sternly, even though her face was shining with tears. "Don't you worry about anyone but yourself right now." She kissed Isobel's forehead. "You're really brave, coming forth to tell us."

Isobel smiled sadly and turned to her mother, who was thin lipped and furiously wiping away her tears. "Mum?" she called. "Mum, please don't cry…" Isobel felt her sobs wrecking her body painfully. "It's me, my fault…I should have picked the right person or something…please don't cry…"

"Don't you dare apologize for what that buffoon caused,' Hermione said fiercely, cradling her fragile daughter in her arms. She felt her heart breaking over and over again as she considered how humiliated Isobel must have felt.

"Are you going to tell Scorpius? And everyone else? What actually happened?" Isobel asked, her eyes pleading with her mother to answer no.

"Oh honey," Hermione said, breaking apart from their hug. "I think I have too…there's no skipping the details with this…we have to get this sorted out with Professor McGonagall and if we gloss over the details that wouldn't be too good. And your father, he'd be raving mad if we lied to him."

Isobel cried a little harder at this.

"Don't you think James and Scorpius deserve to know what they got into a fight for?" Hermione said softly, chancing a glance at Ginny who was blowing her nose thickly into her handkerchief.

As much as Isobel hated it, she knew her mother was right. There was no running away from this mess. It would have to be sorted out, especially since it involved so many people. Isobel allowed her mother and Aunt Ginny to rock her to a peaceful sleep, her body feeling exhausted from that short conversation. Chest deep into this mess, Isobel still fell asleep with a smile traced faintly over her features as she recalled how furious James had looked to see her hurt.

* * *

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO FUCKING CURSE GRANGER!" Draco was yelling himself hoarse in their kitchen.

He grabbed the nearest stool and flung it against the wall, feeling mildly satisfied as it shattered to pieces.

"I wasn't going to!" Hermione shouted, just as red in the face as he was. "You have to calm down, so we can decide to what to do next. For Isobel. For our daughter!"

Harry and Ginny stood slightly apart, together with Scorpius and James, who kept glancing wearily at each other. Harry had requested that the two boys be let home for just a day, so that they could sort out the mess. After Isobel fell asleep, Mdm Pomfrey had rushed them all away from the hospital wing, demanding that they not cause anymore ruckus and come back tomorrow for a visit. Albus had cursed wildly till James had smacked him in the head and told him to shut up.

Felling outraged, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Scorpius and James Flooed back to the Manor, where Hermione broke the news to the rest of the men. Harry had gone awfully quiet, walking a short distance away to fume silently. James had cursed so loudly, - a string of curses and hexes - until Ginny placed a hand on his arm, quelling him. Scorpius had strode out of the kitchen, blasting everything along his way as he went. It was Draco's loud, constant yells that bordered on insane that brought Scorpius back into the kitchen.

"Dad," Scorpius said, speaking for the first time since the hospital wing. "Mum said Isobel wanted to come home? Maybe we should let her. The Fregisset Curse? That was what she was hit with right?" He looked around at his mother for a confirmation nod. "It kind of breaks every bone in the body right? She should need at least a week to recuperate, so why not do it at home?"

"Yeah," James piped up. "We could stay back with her, help Aunt Hermione around the house or something. Right Scorp?" He turned to his bestfriend, who nodded vigorously at this.

"No," Draco said. He was fighting to keep his voice calm. "You're taking your NEWTs, and you shouldn't be missing out on classes for days in a row. Today was bad enough..." He saw James scowling. "Thank you for the offer, James," he added, sounding as sincere as he could. "Thanks for sticking up for my daughter, it was what I would have done at any rate."

He saw James visibly relax. They had exchanged brief apologies with each other when James had come back to the hospital wing to wait on news about Isobel. It was awkward, but Draco felt there wasn't a need to hold grudges against a seventeen-year-old. It was too childish for his taste.

"Yeah, Draco's right, James," Harry was now agreeing with Draco. "I think between Aunt Hermione and your Mum, Isobel's going to get all the help she needs. You boys have done your share, so it only makes sense that you head back to school."

"But –"

"No, Scorpius," Hermione said, tiredly massaging her temples. "Your father's right. I really don't have it in me to argue you two down – so please, just listen to us, alright?"

"Fine," Scorpius said, turning to leave the kitchen.

"Scorp," Hermione called, somewhat regretfully. She watched as he made his way back into the kitchen, his eyes a stormy grey. "As much as I love you for helping your sister…you know I don't condone violent actions –"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Scorpius shouted, now really beside himself. "That's bollocks Mum! That asshole _punched_ her, and you're punishing me?" He turned to Draco searching his father's face frantically. "Dad!" he pleaded, exasperatedly. "Make Mum see some sense, please!"

"Don't curse at your mother!" Draco snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"You're one to talk!"

"Alright!" Ginny said, stepping up and speaking for the first time. She didn't want this conversation to explode into another argument. Things were bad enough as it is. "Scorp, you're not alone in this honey. Believe me when I say Uncle Harry and myself will deal with James for hitting another person." She ignored her son's protests and carried on. "I don't blame you boys for reacting the way you did, but hitting someone is such an animalistic thing to do."

Hermione looked at her seventeen-year-old son, who was fuming so badly, his ears were a bright red. "Scorpius, let's just sleep tonight okay? Stebbins is currently being expelled and your sister is coming home tomorrow morning. We could all use some rest…"

It was another hour before Harry and Ginny left. James was staying the night; he and Scorpius took to barricading themselves in Scorpius' room as Hermione and Draco put the house in order.

"I just don't believe it," Hermione said as she fixed up the broken tool that Draco had thrown against the wall. "How could anyone hit a girl? And Isobel too…"

"Yeah, well, James told you – he was a prick," Draco said gruffly as he cleared up the bits of sofa fluff that had erupted when Scorpius had blasted it with his wand. He sighed and turned to face Hermione. "I wish I could have protected her from that, I'm supposed to be her father…"

"Oh darling, you couldn't have known…" Hermione said, swiftly walking forwards to draw Draco into a hug.

Draco allowed Hermione to wrap her hands around his waist, as he inhaled her scent deeply. He felt himself calm down as he breathed in her vanilla perfume, mixed with a little lavender from her shampoo. He recognized this scent as Hermione's and he'd grown to love it over the years.

"Thank you," he said, his voice sounding muffled from his face being buried in her hair.

"Whatever for?" It was apparent that Hermione caught his words, no matter how hard it seemed for another person to make out.

"For keeping this family together," Draco said, pulling apart to look into Hermione's eyes. "You though of everything, of how to handle the situation, of how to deal with the boys, and me – I just got really mad and shouted at everyone…"

Hermione smiled sadly at him. "We'll figure it out, love. We always do…"

Draco sought comfort in Hermione's kiss then, allowing this new, persistent worry that sat in the pit of his stomach to be chased away by his wife's gentle kisses. Just when he though things were going smoothly – something had to come up. He briefly wondered if he had truly finished paying for his mistakes. He felt a tear trickle down his cheek when he pondered whether his children were paying –in some awful karma logic - for his bad decisions all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends! Third chapter up: hope you like it!**

**To the Guest Reviewer that called my readers stupid: please, please back off. Dont criticize them. If you dont like my writing please, there are almost 500 000+ fanfics on this site that are in the Harry Potter category. Why not browse those instead?**

**Nothing belongs to me: Credits of the Harry Potter universe goes to JK Rowling.**

**Keep the reviews coming in guys! It makes my day~ **

* * *

Isobel felt herself twinge painfully. Looks like the potions were starting to work. She could feel her numb fingers buzzing with an odd sensation and she gritted her teeth together, forcing herself to think of other things to distract her from squirming madly. _James_, she thought wildly, surprising even herself.

Isobel sighed. She didn't know when this fascination with James began. She'd known James all her life, really. It wasn't like she had any other choice – her mother and Ginny were as good as sisters. With her father and Harry working so closely together, Isobel grew up around the Potters pretty much all the time.

Their weekends consisted of alternating between going to Aunt Gin's place for a Sunday brunch, or visiting with her Grandparents up in Muggle London. Isobel knew everything there was to know about James – like the fact that he liked the smell of rain, the feel of rain, but not the sound of rain. Or the fact that he dipped his bread into whatever soup he was eating, even if it was a clear soup and not cream-based. James got angry easily, and when he did, he always sought after Isobel when they were younger.

"_Iz," he'd say. "You're my favourite person right now."_

"_Just right now?" Isobel would ask back, glaring at him._

_Sometimes James rolled his eyes and grinned at her, too lazy to entertain her antics. But on most days he'd look at her seriously and reply, "You're always my favourite person, Isobel Sophia."_

She knew why she was James' favourite. She always spoke to him with some form of measured calm – a trait she'd inherited from her mother. When James wasn't allowed the fastest racing broom in his second year, she'd reminded him how important he was to her, and under no circumstances was he to return dead from Hogwarts that summer. Who was going to play dress up with her if he was gone? He'd laughed his head off, and looking more cheerful, he'd told her that she 'really was something'.

Their age never really mattered, because even when she was 8 and he was 12, he'd treated her like there was no difference, allowing her to join in on his and Scorpius' adventures…never once bemoaning that she was too young to come along.

Isobel hated that she had gotten together with Andrew Stebbins, but Al had told her in all seriousness, that if she didn't get around to leading a more normal life, James would never have noticed her. How was she to know that Andrew was going to be a complete berk? He hadn't seemed that way. He was kind, soft spoken, and most important of all – he _noticed_ her.

She wondered when James would notice her. Even though her mind adamantly reminded her of their age difference, she resolutely pushed it away. She'd been in love with James Potter ever since she was old enough to recognize the butterflies in her tummy whenever he was around.

Hermione knocked on her daughter's room door, peering in. Isobel was lost in thought, grimacing at the wall opposite her. Hermione let herself in slowly, not wanted to startle her daughter.

She smiled at Isobel, who grinned back faintly. "Hi."

"Hi, Mum," Isobel said. "You don't have to tiptoe, you know…"

Hermione laughed. "I know…I…you just look really delicate right now."

Hermione watched as Isobel studied her for a few seconds before beckoning to her. "Look at this, Mum…" She lifted her leg gingerly. "I've been able to do that for a few hours now…the potions are working."

"That great!" Hermione said, feeling a huge wave of relief washing over her. "This means you're healing well…and you don't have to miss too many classes and such…"

"I'm really sorry I'm putting you and Dad through this," Isobel said, feeling immense regret settle in the pit of her stomach. "I know how much trouble you and Dad have gone through…" Isobel watched her mother, who kept silent, waiting for her to continue. She sighed, not really knowing where to begin. "Mum…I – I'm just so embarrassed by it all…"

"I know, love," Hermione reached out to tuck a stray piece of curl behind Isobel's ear. "It's not your fault, what happened to you. While I don't approve of Scorpius and James handling it the way the did, I'm glad they got you out of harm's way. There's nothing to be embarrassed about Isobel, you're the _victim_ here."

"Mum, the thing is, I don't think I'm a victim." Isobel said this in such a small voice that Hermione did a double take. "I _wasn't_ into Andrew, but I just wanted to date him, you know? Just – just so someone else would notice me, and I kept hanging out with that someone else and I think Andrew just snapped."

"Is it too much for you to tell me who this someone is?" Hermione kept her voice neutral. She was glad Isobel was opening up to her, and quite frankly she didn't want her daughter to clam up.

Isobel shook her head sadly. "I…I can't Mum. You wont understand why…and Dad will be right furious."

"Okay," Hermione said, deciding to respect Isobel's privacy. "But you listen - and you listen good, honey. _You didn't deserve that beating._ And you never will. You might have led Andrew on - and that was wrong - but no one has the right to inflict physical punishments on you, do you understand?"

"No Mum," Isobel said shaking her head furiously. "You don't understand! I don't mean that its good that I got punched in the eye and Parkinson cracked practically every bone in my body...I meant that my _actions_ led up to this mess. If I wasn't so careless, choosing a boyfriend…if I hadn't seen the need to get a boyfriend just so that someone will notice me…"

"Isobel, I get that," Hermione said earnestly. She could see how troubled her daughter looked and it frightened her. "But you cannot keep saying your actions led up to Andrew hitting you. Fine, you led him on. Fine – you hung out a little too much with that someone. But he could've altered _his_ course of action too. He could have chosen to break up with you, or snog someone else right in front of you…there was nothing that you did that warranted a punch from Stebbins…understand?"

Isobel nodded, feeling her throat constrict tiredly. She wanted to tell her mother thank you, she wanted to apologize, she wanted to tell her how much it meant to her that everyone was around her right now to make her feel like herself again. She couldn't find the words so she leaned into her mother's shoulders, hugging her the tightest she could.

"I love you, Mum," she said, her voice sounding so soft that Hermione had to strain her ears to catch her words.

"I love you too, button," Hermione said, stroking her daughter's hair. "And I'm really glad you're home, and that I get to take care of you now." She drew back from her daughter slightly, studying the tired, slightly pale face. "You don't have to date or to do anything to get this other person's attention, Iz. You're beautiful, and you have brains that will carry you so far in life…you don't need to prove yourself worthy of some silly boy's attention, you know that?"

Isobel laughed slightly, smiling at her mother. She was so beautiful, her mother. Even in her late thirties, Isobel thought her mother looked very put together. Not many wrinkles, beautiful chestnut locks that are almost always piled into a messy bun…the locks that she'd inherited and her father loved so much. She wished she could be just as wise, and graceful as her mother. She finally settled on something to respond. "He's not silly, Mum…"

* * *

"Crying again?" Draco asked, looking up from his evening paper at his wife, who was jogging down the stairs. He wished she wouldn't do that, she could trip and he shuddered every time he thought of her rolling down that long flight of stairs.

"Yes," Hermione said tiredly, sending a smile his way. "She's feeling very muddled, Draco. And she's not letting on much, except how much she's wanting this new person to notice her."

'She got attacked by a fucking maniac and she still thinks of dating?" Draco asked incredulously. He snorted. "She does know that dating's not an option for her, right? She just signed herself up for an arranged marriage."

"Don't say that!" Hermione said crossly. "It's bad enough she thinks this Stebbins knocking her in the eye is some sort of karmic reaction to her behaviour –"

"She's blaming herself for what that wanker did?" Draco threw his paper furiously down and raked a hand through his hair, as though this helped inflict bodily harm on Stebbins, somehow. "What are we going to do Granger? You said it was ok that she had a boyfriend! Now look at this mess…" He gestured wildly before him, not really knowing what he was pointing at.

"Draco, I said it was ok for her to grow up. I'm not a Seer, I wouldn't have known he'd turn out to be a violent person! I told you what I thought was best for Isobel at that time –"

"Well, it wasn't the best was it?" Draco snapped, unable to help himself. He regretted it almost immediately, as Hermione's warm, brown eyes turned cold and she stared at him furiously. He let his arms drop to his side and he let out a long breath. Hermione had her back ramrod straight, and that was a very telling sign that he was wearing her patience thin. "I'm sorry, Granger, I didn't mean that…This whole thing is stressing me out…"

"I know Draco," Hermione said, her voice icy cold. "I'm part of this family too, I feel the stress too. So stop throwing everything in my face as and when you feel like it just so _you_ get to feel better afterwards!" She marched off, unable to look at Draco anymore. She wanted to be anywhere but near him right now. Thirteen years of marriage did not snuff the urge that crept up on her to hex Draco every time he said or did something extremely stupid.

"Granger, come back here!" Draco shouted angrily. "Look, I'm sorry alright1 I'm just as confused and – "

"Stop taking it out on me!" Hermione retorted, cutting him off midsentence. She knew that if she let him go on, she'd end up apologizing because she'd be the one feeling really guilty for making him feel bad in the first place. "I've got something to tell you, and I'll do it when you're calm…"

Draco breathed furiously, pulling his hand over his face. He hadn't meant to snap at Hermione, and he was sorry for it, but lately any thought of Stebbins made him want to break anything he was holding, or shout at the nearest person beside him. He felt almost as rotten as he'd felt during his sixth year at Hogwarts. He caught Hermione watching him from the corner of her eye. "I'm calm," he forced out. "Please tell me what you were going to."

"There's something Isobel's not telling us. She has feelings for this certain someone and that was the reason why she dated that Stebbins boy. She wanted to be _noticed_." Hermione chanced a look at Draco before continuing. She figured they'd enough of shouting for a night, and she didn't want to go on rambling if he'd looked like he was going to burst anytime soon. "I think we should know who this person is. I don't want her doing anything stupid just for this person…"

Draco felt his head spin. There was always something to it. It was a never a plain, black and white explanation. _Of course_ his daughter would be dating just to piss another person off. "Yeah…that – that makes sense," he agreed. "But who do we ask? Isobel's not speaking, as you've mentioned…"

"I know," Hermione said, looking rather grim. "I think we should ask Al. He's her best friend at school, and he'll probably know more about things like the boys she likes and what not…"

"I think we should ask Scorpius," Draco countered. He wasn't sure why, but he couldn't see his daughter choosing to confide in someone other than her brother first. Even though Isobel and Scorpius were in different houses at Hogwarts, they always had each other's backs. "She tells him almost anything, and I know that Al knows a few things, but Isobel can be secretive when she wants to be. And so can Albus. Scorpius though – a true Gryffindor…he'll cave when he realizes we're trying to help his sister…"

Hermione felt her jaw drop. "You're using _emotional blackmail_ on our son?"

"You have a better solution, then?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her husband, torn between the urge to smack him and hug him for his cunning but brilliant idea. Hermione knew what he said was true. Scorpius was very, very protective of his sister, and he would do almost anything to make sure she was alright. This seemed like a plan.

* * *

The next few days were the hardest for Draco and Hermione. Their children had been given special permission to return home for the weekend to visit with Isobel. Even Harry's children were granted the same privilege, only because the Headmistress knew how closely intertwined these two families were.

Draco and Hermione had spent close to three days, scheming and plotting, trying to come up with the appropriate questions to ask Scorpius, in order to nudge him into opening up to them about Isobel. They had decided to tactfully corner him after dinner, when Scorpius was in his room. Sadly, Scorpius was not in his room, and instead had gone to meet the pretty girl from the Muggle town nearby after dinner.

Hermione was asleep, jaw relaxed, hair sprawled over Draco's chest when Scorpius finally returned home. They had taken to waiting in the sitting room for their only son to return.

Draco, hearing the soft click of the front door being shut, quickly roused Hermione. "Granger," he whispered. "Wake up, he's home…" Hermione let out a little rasp. He couldn't blame her. Isobel had been particularly fussy today, and his wife was drained. "_Granger_," he hissed once more.

"What?" Hermione sat up, brushing her hair out of her face. "What happened?"

Draco jerked his head at Scorpius who was trying to tiptoe past the couch to the staircase behind his parents.

"Lumos," Hermione muttered, lighting up the house.

"MERLIN!" Scorpius yelped. "Mum, Dad…what in the hell…"

Draco smirked, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction, catching his son out of bed after curfew.

"What happened?" Haley's sleepy voice came from a few floors up. "Scorp you're going to wake Mum and Dad up if your girlfriend doesn't shut up…"

"Go to sleep Haley! Everything's fine!" Scorpius said, a little too loudly. He chanced a glance at his parents, neither of whom had missed out on the fact that their thirteen year old had just revealed how her brother had been sneaking girls home late in the night.

"Sit," Hermione said, casting Scorpius what she hoped was a stern glance. It wasn't as though she didn't know Scorpius was sneaking a few girls into the Manor, it was her hopeful nature that hoped against all odds that her son wasn't having sex in he dead of the night, in the room a few floors above Draco's and herself.

When Scorpius didn't move, Draco spoke. "We just need to talk to you, so hurry up and sit, son."

"But we've _had_ the talk, Dad," Scorpius said, feeling quickly relieved. "Long car, big garage…And I always put out a tarp, Dad – you know… being safe and all."

Draco felt himself go pale as Hermione rounded on him. "Big garage? Is that how you told our son – Merlin, Draco!"

"Well," Draco said defensively. "It seemed to have worked alright! We don't have any grandkids, and he's not really dying from some awful disease…"

"You are incorrigible." Hermione replied, though her lips were twitching involuntarily."You had better find a new garage then, to park that precious car of yours…"

"Mum? Dad?" Scorpius called uncomfortably. It was really grossing him out, hearing his mother refer to his father's sexual organs. "I'm really tired, if you have anything that you want to say to me…"

"Scorpius, sit down for a minute," Draco said, gesturing at the sofa in front of him. He caught Hermione's hand in his, and waited patiently for his son to be seated. Hermione nodded at him, and he spoke again. "Your mother and I…well, we want to know who your sister fancies."

"What?" Scorpius had been expecting an earful for coming home past curfew, or from bringing all those girls home, but he never thought his parents would have wanted to talk about his sister. He wondered which one they _were_ talking about, so he asked them.

"Isobel," his mum had replied instantly. "She's refusing to tell us and –"

"If she doesn't want to tell you then I can't, Mum," Scorpius said, sighing heavily. "It's not up to me, and it would make her feel betrayed, you know that…"

"Scorp, please," Hermione said, her voice even. "We let you children do everything you want – we never ever want to stifle you, but this is not a matter of growing into your own person or anything, Dad and I are afraid that Isobel might do something again to attract the attention of this person she fancies. And what if it hurt her even more?"

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, genuinely confused. He was convinced that his parents were merely snooping around, curious to know who Isobel might have fancied after the Stebbins incident. Just to be on the safe side, he supposed. He still felt as though he was squealing on his sister…but this news of her hurting herself…"What do you mean? Mum? Dad?" He repeated when nobody answered.

His father looked briefly angered before replying. "She dated Stebbins to see if it would rouse this other guy she liked. She didn't really think much and led that boy on. And he was pissed off – and you know the story. And she still likes this unknown person, and we're just scared she'll do something silly again. So we figured if would be best, if well, if your Mum and I knew who this person was and tried to talk Isobel out of pursing him."

Suddenly, it made sense to Scorpius. He had wondered why his sister had chosen such a boring person to date in the first place – but he just assumed that she liked boring because she was so bloody brilliant. She was comfortable with boring because it gave her an added reason to stand out. Stebbins had seemed like that sort of person that would look good feeding off his partner's fame and popularity.

Scorpius never rally teased her or asked Isobel why she hadn't written to her boyfriend all summer, and he never bothered asking her why she had chosen to come on all the adventures he and James had planned – _Damn_. Now it all made sense.

"Well?" Hermione prodded.

Scorpius punched the seat beside him, fuming. He felt angry, annoyed and a slight twinge of anticipation as he considered his thoughts. How could he have been so blind? "You remembered what happened, to Stebbins?" he asked curtly, not wishing to engage in a lengthy discussion with his parents.

"Yes, honey, but –"

"Mum, it wasn't me who got to Stebbins and knocked the lights out of him." Scorpius said quietly. "Someone else got there first. Someone else who had no real reason to be that angry at Stebbins in the first place."

Hermione's mouth formed a small O as comprehension dawned upon her. "But he's so much older…it- it cant be Scorpius…" She took a steadying breath, and glanced at Draco who had refused to look her way. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, feeling a heavy weight settle in the pit of her stomach. "Yeah I am. I should have realized – she was always there after Quidditch, always ditching that kid to tag along with me and James…I should have known."

He looked at his parents. His mother seemed alright – a little pale, but his father was as red as a beetroot, refusing to let any words escape his lips. He had to say something before they both lost it. "I don't think James would do anything – he's not …he's smart, Mum, Dad." They still didn't reply him, both looking equally terrified at the recently uncovered truth. "I won't let him."

Draco let out a long sigh he didn't know he was holding. Whatever the answer he was expecting, _this_ certainly wasn't it. So his daughter fancied James Potter – a boy almost 3 years older than she was. He couldn't blame her, he was clearly popular and well liked amongst his peers…but still, _3 years_. That was insane. Scorpius is right, he though, I'm not letting it happen either.

"That's why he shouted at you, Draco," Hermione said tiredly beside him, her fingers instantly flying to her temples. "I just assumed he was upset...I didn't know it was because he had _feelings_ for Iz..." She was having a hard time grappling with the reality that her daughter's acting out all had to do with one person – James Potter. She was going to have a word with Harry and Gin about this.

"Mum?" Scorpius called, bringing Hermione back to reality. "I wont let it happen. James is my best mate – but he'd know better than that, really." He stood up, feeling exhausted. "I'll go check on Isobel, but stop worrying alright? I told you, I won't let it happen…"

"Thank you, darling," Hermione said reaching up to hug her son. "But you don't have to allow or disallow anything...your father and I, we'll talk to your sister." Hermione felt her heart lighten somewhat as Scorpius placed a kiss on her cheek before he retreated back to the stairs.

Hermione couldn't help herself as she called out after him, knowing that her question was going to annoy him. "You _are_ being careful, aren't you Scorp? Tarp and everything?"

There was no use pretending really, Hermione thought as Draco snickered beside her and only stopped when she sent an elbow flying to his ribs. She understood that her son would have certain urges as a teenage boy, and there was no good in pretending as though he wasn't growing into a man. She wanted to be as open as understanding as a mother, but she also wanted Scorpius to distinguish from right and wrong.

"Don't worry," Scorpius repeated, as he trudged heavily up the stairs. His head was swirling with thoughts. He needed to check on his sister and then have a word with his best friend.

* * *

Upstairs, James looked at the figure that was sprawled across the bed. Her hair was spread across the pillow, her fragile limbs twisted in an odd angle. He wondered how Isobel got any sleep like that?

He couldn't resist the urge to brush back a stray piece of curl that was on her forehead. He felt goosepimples rise on his arms as he did so. He didn't know why he was here tonight. Sure, the Potters were extended the privilege to visit Isobel Malfoy over the weekend, but his family was supposed to come on Sunday morning. They were supposed to come together with Norah and David and they were supposed to have a Sunday Brunch of Italian food – Isobel's favourite.

He didn't know why, but he felt the irresistible urge to see Isobel tonight, and he'd snuck his father' trusty Invisibility Cloak so that he could remain hidden in her room as he watched her peaceful figure sleep. He'd Apparated outside the Malfoy Manor, creeping up the back door and into the room when everyone was at dinner.

James knew his mother would go berserk when she found his bed empty tomorrow morning, but she didn't care. He wanted nothing more to just be near Isobel. It steadied his heart somewhat. At least he was here with her, not in class, forcing himself to keep him mind focused on the task at hand.

There was a loud shout downstairs, but James ignored it. It must have been one of the vicious portraits in the Malfoy's drawing room. They were always having a ago at each other. Besides, he'd checked and everyone was asleep – even Uncle Draco and Aunt Hermione, though they were on the sofa. He let his thoughts wander again.

He didn't really realize he liked her until she started going out with the stupid Stebbins kid. He hated how he put his hands on her dainty waist. He'd glared at the boy, feeling like the ultimate pervert whenever he caught himself glancing over in their direction at the great hall. Isobel was tall, and she grew into a woman faster than she grew into a teenager. She was the object of affection of almost half the male population at Hogwarts.

James knew there was something more to it whenever he started planning his schedule around Isobel's. He never really mentioned it, or asked her, but he listened for verbal cues – sometimes from Scorpius himself, who'd be updating him on how Isobel couldn't go out today, she had this and that on a particular Thursday. And just like that, James would persuade Scorpius to alter their plans as well, promising him it would be more fun, the more the merrier anyway – why not wait for his sister?

James felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. He never recalled feeling this way about another girl. No other girl had occupied his mind so frequently in such a short space of time. James wondered why he had bothered with those girls anyway, when there was his beautiful Isobel…that is, if she wanted him anyway…

He wanted her. That was without a doubt. He wanted Isobel Malfoy, with her tinkering laugh, that made him feel warm inside, with her wild curls, that tickled his nose every time they gathered and watched a movie side by side, with her snarky comments, that riled him up so bad, he could spent hours trying to nurse his hurt ego. Yes, James Potter was very, very much in want of Isobel Malfoy. He didn't _care_ if she'd liked him back that way. He only knew that he was so addicted to her scent – white musk, Scorpius had told him rather furiously on day when it had spilled all over his things by accident –that he'd been smelling it through the Amortentia Potion that was constantly brewing at the back of the Potions classroom since his fifth year.

"James…" Isobel moaned, quite suddenly.

James leapt with a start. He looked frantically down his body and felt some of his panic ebb away. He was looking through himself really, and he saw he bright green of Isobel's wall through the space where he was supposed to be standing.

"James, _please…_" Isobel started again.

Please what, James wondered. Isobel tried to turn, but she gave up half way, resorting to call out his name, a little softer this time, but still audible.

James strode forwards, not really knowing what he was going to do. He reached Isobel's bed and his hand automatically went up to brush more more stray curls. "Shh…shhh…I'm here, Isobel, it's okay…"

"James…"

"Shh…" James Potter never knew what possessed him next. Maybe it was the way Isobel was calling out for him. He was pretty sure that she didn't know any other James, and he was the only James at Hogwarts. Perhaps, James remembered thinking much later; it was the fact that she called out to _him_, in her dreams. He leaned forwards, letting his cloak slip off his head. Pressing his lips to the plump, rosy ones that belonged to Isobel, James felt fireworks explode behind his eyelids from this rather chaste kiss.

In fact, he'd been so engrossed in what he felt as he drew back, finally -satisfied that he'd quelled Isobel's nightmares or what ever it was- it took him some time to notice the blonde head by the doorway. Heart dropping to his stomach, James met the steely grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and encouragement - i'm really psyched about this story. keep em coming in :)**

**Also, I'm thinking of deleting my other story, hands clean. I dont know. I had a whole idea mapped out in my head - but it doesnt seem too likely? let me know if you want me to continue, dear readers!**

**Writing purely for entertainment purposes, the harry potter universe belongs to the amazing j.k rowling.**

* * *

Scorpius stared at his best friend, unable to form words. James looked very much like a child caught for sneaking his hand into the cookie jar. His eyes begged for understanding. To let him off the hook…did he think it was going to be that simple?

"She had some hair sticking to her head. I just pushed it away," James said defiantly, standing his ground.

"She has a whole _bunch_ of ridiculous hair on her head, James! You don't see us trying to kiss it away do you?" Scorpius snapped, amazed that he could come up with coherent sentences. "I know you James. You move on to the next girl faster than – than when Haley gets through her favourite book!" Great, Scorpius thought. Just _great, _the analysis he had come up with.

"That's not that fast then, is it?" James retorted, feeling an immense amount of dislike for his best friend. "Look – you have nothing to worry about, I just came to visit with her, alright?"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" Scorpius roared, not caring if he woke anyone up.

"Shut up, mate," James said, looking around frantically over Scorpius' shoulder. "You don't like the idea of me and your sister – I'm telling you, you have nothing to worry about – I didn't tell her, and she's obviously not into me, because she's never said anything – so calm your shit down, Scorp!"

"James? Scorpius?" Isobel had woken up, and her hazel eyes shone brightly in the moonlight that was spilling across her bed. "What's going on? Why are you all here?" Her eyes flickered between James head (the only visible part of his body) and Scorpius, who looked livid enough to kill. "Are you guys fighting? In my room?" She struggled to sit up.

"It's fine, Iz…get back to sleep," Scorpius said, glancing at his sister. "James Apparated into the wrong room…"

"Only Mum and Dad can Apparate directly into the Manor, Scorp…" Isobel reminded him unnecessarily.

"Iz, just get back to sleep."

"Yeah, Isobel, you look really tired –"

"Quit talking to her!"

"Why can't James talk to me, Scorp?"

"What's going on here?"

Draco watched as his son flinched violently, shocked at their arrival. Hermione had told him to go and check on things downstairs because she was convinced that she'd heard voices. After rolling his eyes and muttering under his breath, Draco had finally conceded to make his rounds about the house. He pushed back the mental image of Hermione wearing a smug smile.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm just checking on Isobel…" Scorpius said, wondering why he bothered to lie to his father at the moment.

Out of the corner of her eye, Isobel saw James press a finger to his lip before slipping under his Cloak.

"I heard voices," Draco said, not believing a word from Scorpius.

"Dad, make Scorp go away!" Isobel's voice from in side the room. Draco hurried forward, peering in his daughter's room. "He's so weepy and noisy, telling me I'll be better…Being so sentimental! Honestly Scorp…" Isobel put on her best voice for this. She didn't want James to get into trouble.

Draco glanced around his daughter's empty room, and after triple checking that everything was in order; he left Isobel to fall asleep and walked with Scorpius back to his room. He noticed that his son kept glancing over his shoulder.

"This James thing…" Draco said, to fill up the silence more than anything. "What's your take on it?"

"I – I dunno Dad," Scorpius said, sighing as they reached Draco's master bedroom. "He's my best mate. But I'm not going to let anyone hurt Isobel. Besides, nothing's really happened, so I think we shouldn't make a big fuss out of it…"

Draco nodded in agreement with his son, clasping his shoulder briefly. "I think you're right, Scorp. I like that kid…but I don't want Isobel to be heart broken that soon…"

Bidding each other goodnight, Draco tiredly pushed his way into his room, sighing contentedly as he thought of the restful sleep he was going to sink into.

"Took you long enough."

Draco looked up and staggered backwards a little. There, in front of him, stood Hermione in lingerie that barely covered anything. Draco regained his footing and smirked gratefully at her. "I had a few things to attend to…"

"Ah…" Hermione walked towards him, as slowly as she pleased, making Draco's heartbeat race.

"And they're taken care of now."

"What about me?" Hermione was right in front of him – inches from his touch. He reached out, and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm working on it…" He had all the intention to bring his lips crashing upon hers, but instead, he slowly kissed his wife, allowing her soft lips to massage his gently.

They kissed in that position for quite a while, and Draco lopped his arm around Hermione's waist, drawing her close him. She moaned softly, when she was pushed up against him.

Slowly, he peeled his shirt off, shedding his pants as he walked her backwards to their bed. He watched her hungrily as she scooted backwards on their bed and waited for him to join her. Kicking his boxers off his left foot, Draco crawled up her body, peppering her with kisses as he did.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, grasping his hair tightly between her fingers.

Draco smiled, enjoying her raspy moans as he peeled down her panties. Positioning himself at her entrance, he teased her and watched the emotions flutter across her face. "Yes, love?"

"Draco, please…touch me…"

He bent down, and kissed Hermione at that insanely slow pace. He knew it was driving both of them wild, but the truth was that with three children, they had usually resorted to quickies in the shower – before breakfast – sometimes when he Apparated back from the office – horny as hell. They had little time to truly savour their love making the way they used to.

Reaching down, he pulled aside Hermione's bra, and tossed it away. He grinned when he noticed two already perk nipples, waiting for the hot cavern of his mouth. Without wasting a second, he quickly took one in his mouth and sucked deeply as he slid a finger into her.

Writhing beneath him, Hermione made _him_ groan in delight as the friction between them caught him in the right places.

"I love you, Hermione…" Draco slid into his wife, as she grasped his face and found his lips in a frenzy. He plunged into her hard, the heat of their love getting to him.

"I'm so close," he whispered. He quickly reached down to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves between them, as Hermione clenched harder around his member. He could feel the tension building with him, and he didn't care if he was too fast or too clumsy – his orgasm came in great waves, rippling through his body. He felt Hermione clench tightly around him, the heels of her feet digging into his backside, and he knew she was there too. She came down on him just as hard as he was driving into her.

Sweaty, and his back slightly stinging from Hermione's nails, he raised his head and inch to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

"I know."

"Happy anniversary, Draco."

Draco paled a little, feeling his heart drop. He'd forgotten their anniversary. Again. That made him a great husband. But wait, why was Hermione laughing like that? He rolled his eyes as he cottoned on.

"Goodness, Draco…the _look_ on your face…"

He grinned at his wife, kissing her deeply to shut her up from laughing. "He felt himself grow impossibly hard again under the ministrations of her tongue, sweeping across his lips. Hermione was no longer laughing, and she was moving frantically, trying to get her release. He smirked and pulled out of her completely.

"Who's laughing now, Granger?"

* * *

"Excellent garage you've got there Granger…"

"Stop it, Draco…" Hermione warned, glancing up from her morning paper. Both a little bleary eyed, Hermione and Draco barely slept at all. They hardly knew what had gotten into them, but their lovemaking didn't stop after Hermione's first orgasm. Nor second. Nor third.

"I'm just complementing you," Draco remarked, an evil twinkle in his eye. "The polite thing to do is to tell me that I've got excellent parking skills…"

Hermione snorted into her morning coffee. "Says the man who Confounded his driving instructor."

"I told you! That man had it against me, Granger!" Draco retorted, rolling his eyes. She was never going to let that one regretted telling her anything about his driving test.

"Why are you guys yelling again?" Isobel asked, slowly walking into the kitchen. She winced slightly, her knees not used to the pressure of walking down the stairs yet.

Hermione stood up immediately, reaching out for her daughter. "I'm not sure you're supposed to be walking so early, honey." She glanced at Draco, confirming this thought.

"I'm fine," Isobel brushed her mother's help away. "My bones have healed quite a bit. Besides, Mdm Pomfrey said it'd be best for me to give them a good exercise."

"Let her be, Hermione…" Draco called out, smiling encouragingly at his daughter. It pleased him somewhat, seeing how capable and independent his daughter was. She wasn't the type of girl who cried and moaned at everything. She had spirit, she did.

Isobel smiled gratefully at her father. She felt a little guilty though. She wondered if her parents knew James had come over last night? She had tried getting out more information from Scorpius but he remained adamantly silent after he sent James to the fireplace. He'd make her promise and swear left right and center that she wouldn't tell their parents anything about James being in her room.

It drove Isobel mad with curiosity. James and Scorpius hardly ever fought, and yesterday they were staring at each other, war threatening to break loose. What were they rowing about in _her_ room, of all places?

"Morning." Scorpius loped into the kitchen, avoiding Isobel's gaze. He fixed himself a cup of coffee, and grabbed the papers Hermione was done with and didn't emerge for a few solid minutes.

Hermione didn't like this behaviour. Her son was not the most cheerful morning person, but he hardly ever ignored them. He might have spoken more to Isobel and Haley but he was never this quiet. Just as Hermione opened her mouth to ask Scorpius a question, Haley joined them for breakfast, plopping herself down beside her brother.

Pulling the bowl of oats towards her, she glanced around sizing up the situation. From the looks of it, something very strange was going on between Scorpius and Isobel. Scorpius more so, she thought, because his usually calm and relaxed face was furrowed in a constant frown and his eyes were barely traveling down the paper he was supposedly reading.

"James got home alright, then?" Haley asked, grinning at her brother. The effect of this simple question was tremendous. Scorpius dropped the mug he was holding, shattering it on the floor, Isobel groaned and cast a hateful look her way, her mother quickly looked at her father who'd shouted so loudly at this that bits of his scrambled egg fell out from his mouth.

"Haley, why…_why_?" Isobel asked her, looking wearily at her sister.

"It's a beautiful Sunday, and you guys were acting like a bunch of freaks, so I thought I'd clear the air…" Haley shrugged continuing to spoon oats into her mouth.

"You just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you Haley?" Scorpius snapped, making Haley feel a little miserable inside. Her brother rarely got angry at her, and even if he was, he'd never use language like that on her.

"Don't talk to your sister like that, Scorpius!" Draco snapped, looking between his children.

"Oh leave him be, Dad!" Isobel said, feeling the irritation rise rapidly within her. "Haley really couldn't wait to squeal on us…"

"I didn't ask for your support Iz!"

"Why are you having a go at _me_? I didn't do anything!"

"_This_ is why I told mum and Dad, guys. You are driving me mad with your ridiculous looks…and you were bickering so loudly last night, I didn't get to sleep until four in the morning…" Haley said, looking at her brother and sister who were now looking at each other with such vehemence she was surprised they didn't burn holes into each other's faces.

"Hold on," Hermione could hear her own voice, but it didn't feel as if she was speaking. "James was here? Last night?"

"Yeah," Scorpius said, sighing heavily. "He came to see Isobel."

"_What_?"

"It wasn't a big deal alright! He came when you were asleep I asked him to leave!"

"Do you mean to tell me," Draco said at last, his voice shaking with anger, "that you blatantly lied to my face when I came down to Isobel's room yesterday?"

"Draco, calm down," Hermione had walked over to her husband and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. "Let Scorpius explain…"

While she didn't like the idea of James being in their house way past midnight, she still believed that her children should be given a chance to explain. It felt odd – surreal, even, because Isobel and Scorpius rarely got into a fight.

Scorpius wrenched open his mouth, trying to decide how he should lie to his parents this time. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about protecting James, he was the last person who wanted to be seen giving the thumbs up for his best friend to be dating his younger sister.

Just then, a scuffling voice could be heard from the hall.

"Mum, stop brushing my hair! It _won't_ stay down…"

"Gin, you've been married to me for years, you know brushing never helps…" came Harry's placating voice.

"There's no harm trying, James Potter!" came Ginny's fierce reply as they pushed into the kitchen. She froze in her tracks, studying the angry looks on everyone's faces. "What's going on? We agreed to meet at eleven, right?"

Hermione sighed, tightening her grip on Draco's shoulders. This was going to be one long Sunday brunch.

* * *

Once everybody was seating, with a steaming mug of tea, Hermione allowed herself to lose some rigid tension she'd been holding in. Draco hadn't really moved or said a word to Harry, who'd been running his hand through his hair ever since Hermione told all of them they had something to 'discuss'.

Scorpius was refusing to sit near them, and turned down his mug of tea. Instead, he'd charmed the French Press to magically refill with coffee every time it seemed low.

"Ginny, Harry…" Hermione began, "We need to talk about this situation with James."

She was Ginny furiously look at James before opening her mouth to speak. "I suspected as much…he was trying to worm his way out of Sunday Brunch and I just knew something was off…didn't I tell you, Harry? Didn't I?"

"Yes, honey, you did," Harry's reply was weary. He was wondering what sort of mischief his son had been up to cause Hermione and Draco such grief. "What's going on Hermione?"

"Wait," Ginny said holding up her hand. "Lily, dear, why don't you go on outside and play with the gnomes or something?"

"I'm not five Mum! Besides, if Haley is here, why can't I be here?" Lily flared up almost instantly, at the suggestion of being the only one left out.

"No, your mother's right, Lily," Hermione said, sending a sorry smile to the fiery redhead. "Haley, I want you out of here too…"

"Don't argue with your mother, Haley," Draco warned, watching as his daughter prepared herself for a battle. "We're stressed out as it is…"

Ignoring the furious grumblings of their daughter, the four adults looked at their four children still seated with them. Albus and Isobel were sitting side by side, not really talking to each other, but Scorpius and James were standing a fair distance from each other, each avoiding the other's gaze.

"James, why were you here last night?" Hermione asked, once she was sure Lily and Haley were outside. She noticed Ginny's mouth form a small o in surprise. Harry leaned forward, waiting for his son's reply.

"I just wanted to see Isobel," James answered rather truthfully.

"Why at _night_?" Draco pressed on. He was bursting at the seams, anger flooding through his veins. He saw his son nod appreciatively at this and he felt a flare of irritation. "You helped him lie," he added scathingly, in Scorpius' direction, quelling his son's smug look.

"I – I don't know Uncle Draco," James said tiredly flopping himself down on the sofa. "I just wanted some alone time with her I supposed?"

"Alone time?" It was Ginny who was half talking half shouting. "James Sirius Potter! She's – she's –"

"She's _fourteen_, James! Why in the hell do you need alone time with a fourteen year old?" Harry stood up, pacing. He felt embarrassed and confused at this. He knew James and Isobel bordered on something a little more than friends, but _alone_ time….

"What's wrong with that?" Isobel spoke up, glaring angrily at her parents. If James wanted some time with her why were they acting as though he was some ex rapist cum murderer? And did they have to discuss it here? In front of everyone? She wanted to dig a hole and crawl to China. "I don't mind him visiting with me!"

James cast Isobel an appreciative smile but that lasted barely a second. The next thing happened, occurred so fast, nobody was prepared for it. Scorpius had launched across the room, fist stretched out, socking him in the jaw.

"Scorpius!" Hermione cried out as Ginny shouted, "Protego!" a few seconds too late.

Draco stood up and strode over to his son, pulling him by the collar. "Apologize to James!" he roared.

"NO!" Scorpius shouted back, his grey eyes cold and angry. "I wont let you hurt Isobel!"

"I'm not going to, you idiot!" James shouted back, massaging his jaw. "I've liked her for ages but I didn't say anything because of you!"

"Wha- _what_?" Scorpius stopped struggling against his father, looking at his best friend unbelievably.

"There! I said it! Are you all happy now?" James bit out, staring furiously at his parents and then Scorpius. " I, James Potter, like Isobel Malfoy! Is that so bad? I'm not going to hurt her, I _like_ her for Merlin's sake."

"But you've had so many girls –"

"Who mean nothing to me!"

"James," Draco began, once his son was a little more settled. "Your Aunt Hermione and I, we love you – like our own, we really do. But Isobel's too young, and you're sitting for your NEWTs, and we- just can't – I'm sorry. We can't allow it."

Isobel was watching the scene unfold before her, not believing her eyes. Of course fate would have it that her entire love life be discussed without her input. "You don't _allow_ it, Dad?" she asked furiously."I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

Hermione looked over at her daughter, whom Albus was trying his best to push back into the couch. "Isobel, honey, this isn't practical! You've got so many years left at Hogwarts, and James – he'll be offered so many internships to complete –"

"I don't care!" Isobel screamed, not caring that Uncle Harry flinched and her father stared at her wildly, not accustomed to seeing this side of her. "I like him, and if he likes me, I don't see why we can't be together!"

"Isobel," James said quietly. "We can't be together if your parents don't allow it." His heart felt heavy as he said it. "I like you, more than anything else – and I'm not going to fight with your parents or mine – if we are going to do anything – we've got to do it the right way."

Draco felt his nostrils flare as he heard James spoke. If they were going to _do anything_. Over his dead body will he allow his daughter to _do anything_ with a seventeen year old boy.

"We?" Ginny said shrilly, reading Draco's thoughts. "How far has this 'we' gotten?"

"Ginny, calm down!" Harry said, pulling his wife back to sit down beside him. She was standing, her arms folded as she glared at her eldest. "Al, get your mother some tea." Harry instructed, glancing over at his son, who was watching this drama unfold, looking rather amused.

"I don't want tea, Harry! Albus, don't you dare make me any more tea!"

Albus sat back down beside Isobel, sighing as he did. His mother, irrational, his father the calm one. Weren't they ever going to see how mad James and Isobel were for each other? No amount of shouting was going to stop this.

"He kissed her!" Scorpius blurted, looking up from where he was seated. Punching James had not quelled his confusion or anger in the least. Now, Scorpius felt horrible for hitting his friend. He also felt equally good because it meant that he'd gotten his message across at how mad he was that James had snuck in to Isobel's room last night.

"Enough!" Hermione spoke. She noticed a small smile spread across her daughter's face, and she was suddenly struggling to keep her thoughts coherent. "James and Scorpius – you've lied to us twice. Scorpius, you told Dad there wasn't anyone in your sister's room. And you kept the kissing thing nicely under wraps." She looked at James, who whose jaw had turned a nasty purplish blue. "James, you told us you were visiting with her – but you liked her. You told us you just came to see her, and now we found out you've kissed her?

Draco opened his mouth to interrupt, perhaps add a few of his well-chosen words to the argument but Hermione held up a hand to stop him. She turned to her daughter who was gazing defiantly at her. "Isobel, I'm sorry. You can't go out with James. He's much older than you, and your Dad and I – we believe you should concentrate on your studies as James should focus on his NEWTs."

"It's not up to you," Isobel said slowly, looking from her mother to her father. She could feel Albus squeeze her hand tightly. He'd known for years, but she'd sworn him to secrecy.

"I like him back." She allowed her eyes to quickly flicker over to James, and she noticed that his lips were twitching suspiciously. He still refused to meet her eyes however. She didn't care. Her heart was bursting with such joy when James didn't deny that he had kissed her.

"I want to go out with him. And I will. _He's_ of age, he doesn't need any of your permission to go out with me."

Isobel looked around once more, taking in the scene before her. Gingerly getting up, she made her way towards James and bent down, placing a soft kiss on his lips, not caring that her parents and his, too, for that matter was watching her. This felt right. _James_ felt right.

* * *

"Draco, this won't solve anything." Hermione said tiredly, replaying the scene from this morning in her head.

They'd all been so surprised from Isobel and James kissing – it made it so much more _real_ until Harry had thoroughly smack his son on the head with the nearest newspaper roll he was clutching. He'd grimly dragged his son to the fireplace, sending a fleetingly apologetic look to Draco and Hermione before leaving.

James had shouted out that he'd call Isobel. To which Ginny had furiously promised Draco and Hermione that under no circumstances would James be calling on anyone tonight.

Scorpius had sighed heavily before following James into the fire. He's looked angrily at Isobel before spinning madly into the fire. Hermione had turned to Isobel, determined to get her to listen to sense, but Isobel had been staring after James with such a tender look on her face that Hermione couldn't bring herself to do it.

After a few more round of tears and a couple more mugs of tea, Ginny finally left with Albus and Lily, and who looked very grim. Hermione guessed she and Haley were most obviously listening at the door.

It was now dinnertime and Isobel had resolutely locked herself in her room since lunch, refusing to speak to her parents and Haley, coming out only to retrieve the vials of potions Hermione left outside her door. She was currently in the bathroom and Draco seized upon his chance to carry out the punishment he thought she deserved.

"Hermione?" Draco was calling out to her now. "Hand me that ekleektik drill, will you?" Sweat furrowed his brow and Draco looked determinedly at the door before him, as though it was a demented Death Eater, ready to hit him with a killing curse.

Handing her husband the drill, Hermione prepared herself for the worse as he began unscrewing the tiny bolts and nuts that held the door in place. Hearing this noise, Isobel quickly came out of the bathroom beside her room, as Haley trudged down the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

Unscrewing the last of the screws, Draco levitated the door carefully out of the doorframe.

"Dad – what are you doing?" Isobel asked, her eyes round with surprise.

"I'm sure with all the kissing you did with James earlier, he wouldn't need to visit you tonight," Draco said rather calmly as he trudged down the stairs, the white door with its gold handle gleaming still carefully floating in front of him. "But I wont be taking any chances…"

"But that's my _door_! How do you expect me to get dressed?" Isobel tuned to her mother. "Mum, he's gone bonkers, talk to him Mum!"

"Isobel, your father and I – we think this is the best decision at the moment…" Hermione said, looking at her daughter, her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, then you're just as crazy," Isobel said, nodding at her mother.

"Stop calling us names, Isobel," Hermione said, feeling real anger flaring up within her. It had been a long day and Isobel was being impossibly stubborn. Why couldn't she see that as her parents, they were trying to make the right decisions for her?

"As long as you live in this house, you live under our rules, Iz," Draco said grimly as he faced his daughter.

"I'll see him at Hogwarts."

"We've written to McGonagall, Slughorn, _everyone_. They're aware of our preference," Draco lied smoothly. Inside, it was killing him, lying to his daughter this way. But he kept reminding himself that it was for the betterment of everyone.

Defiant hazel eyes met cold grey eyes. There was a short pause and Isobel retreated into her room. Hermione sighed with relief, at least Isobel was complying this time without much argument.

Truthfully, she didn't really agree with Draco's method of removing Isobel's room door – but she wasn't about to criticize his parenting choices in front of their children. They had agreed firmly on one thing – Isobel was too young to be dating someone so much more mature.

"I don't know if this really is the right thing, Draco," Hermione said as they walked into the hall. "I mean –she is right - how is she going to change? And we've always let our kids make the decisions they saw fit…"

"I wont leave her to have sex with James when she's fourteen." Draco said shortly. He understood Hermione's concerns, but he had steeled himself, ready to deflect any doubt.

"I've settled it, then." Isobel's voice came from behind them. Draco quickly vanished the door and turned to face his daughter who had her coat buttoned up, with her small traveling bag by her feet. "I'm not going to live here anymore, so I wont be under your rules."

"You're not going anywhere," Hermione said sharply, walking towards her daughter in quick strides. "We made decisions based on what's best for you. You may not know this now-"

"Leave me alone, Mum. I'm turning fifteen in March. I'm old enough to make decisions too. But you've all ignored that today," Isobel cut her mother off, trying to keep her voice calm. She failed miserably. Her voice was shaking with repressed anger. "You've made all these decisions for me, in front of a room full of spectators and you tell me I don't know how all this is good for me?"

Draco remained silent as he watched Hermione's eyes fill up with tears. "Honey, you're too young, we just can't-"

"Mum, I'm not Scorpius okay? You can't just make decisions for me – the way you did for him when his mother left. I'm not going to pretend to be grateful for that," Isobel didn't care that hurt screamed all across her mother's face.

"Isobel Sophia," Draco said very quietly. She was going over the line. "Do not talk about matters you have no idea about."

They'd rarely discussed Astoria in this household. Hermione was insistent that Scorpius really knew who his birth mother was, and Draco had relented begrudgingly. Scorpius, to his delight, never really cared about Astoria and told them that he didn't give a damn who Astoria was, because he only knew Hermione was his mother. They had closed the discussion there and then, and it wasn't brought up again. Until now.

Isobel laughed, walking towards the fireplace. She was beginning to cry. "If you wont let me see James, then I wont while I'm living here. House rules and all, right?" She looked at her father, willing herself to ignore her mother's red eyes and trembling lips. "So I'll go."

Isobel spotted Haley walking into the hall, her face fearful. "Izzy," Haley called, the only person Isobel permitted to utter that pet name. "Please, I'm sorry…please don't go."

"Yeah, well…" Isobel rounded on her younger sister. "You shouldn't have said anything at breakfast then…"

"Go, then." Hermione's voice was cold, its usual warmth and friendliness were gone. It startled her daughter, even Draco. "Don't blame Haley. She was trying to do the right thing. If you feel so strongly, go."

With that, Hermione walked out the kitchen, tearing her eyes way from Isobel's beautiful face as she went. She rant o the kitchen, steadying herself on the counter. As she heard the great whoosh of the fire, Draco caught up with her, pulling her into a fierce hug. Haley was nowhere in sight, but Hermione heard her bedroom door slamming loudly somewhere upstairs.

"Shhh, shh, don't cry, honey, we'll figure this out…" Draco rocked her sobbing figure back and forth, both terrified and confused – he wasn't used to comforting Hermione. It was always her who was calming his nerves.

"She – she – Draco, what have I _done_?" Hermione pleaded weakly, not caring that she was soaking up Draco's shirt.

"We'll figure it out," Draco said, kissing the top of her head. He didn't care that he was making empty promises right now. He was scared and confused, but he wasn't about to unravel the way Hermione was doing. He had to be here for her. After all these years, it was his turn to be here for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was getting ridiculously long. Posted it up before ithit the 5000th mark. Love all of you guys who bothered to review/favourite/follow this story. You have no idea how much it means to me, please don't stop! ^^ **

**P.S: I'm writing a based on a few prompts I've received in my PMs. Drop me yours, if you feel like. I've got about 5 so far, I'll make it a Drabble, and post it up in a single piece when it's done. **

**P.P.S: I'm halfway through the next chapter already. Again, I've no beta, so forgive the spelling errors and such. I correct them as I read thru my work. **

**All characters of the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm writing just for the fun of it. **

* * *

Norah watched the sleeping form of Isobel Malfoy, pulling her robe tightly around her. When she was asleep, Norah could have sworn it was like having Hermione back in her old room. She looked so much like Hermione. Even David thought so.

They loved all of their grandchildren equally – Scorpius, Isobel, Haley. But Isobel was David's favourite. She was the only one who resembled Hermione most in looks and according to David – although Norah really couldn't see it – character.

"Checking up on her again?" David had walked up to his wife and placed a soft kiss on her cheek as he peered into Hermione's old bedroom.

"I just want to make sure she's okay…" Norah replied, stepping away from the room and pulling the door shut gently.

"So what did she say today?" David asked, as he and his wife shuffled down the stairs to brew a cup of cocoa before bed.

"She's still not going back until they accept her and James," Norah said, not bothering to turn around as they reached the kitchen.

"Ah," David replied, grimacing slightly. "I suppose we'll expect Hermione and Draco popping by regularly for the next few weeks?"

"Looks like it," Norah said, pulling out a kettle and filling it with water. She sighed and looked at her husband. "I didn't think it would blow up this badly…"

They heard a swooshing noise in their fireplace and they turned knowingly around, watching as Draco and Hermione walked into the kitchen seconds later.

"Where is she?" Draco said, looking around the kitchen, as though he might find Isobel hiding behind one of the pots and pans.

"She's asleep, upstairs," Norah replied, pulling Hermione in for a hug. Her daughter looked worse for wear. "Are we past formalities now, Draco? No more saying hello?"

"What? No – I – no, of course not Mum," Draco smiled apologetically at Norah, moving forwards to peck her cheek hello.

"She's settled in?" Hermione asked, looking at her father. It broke her heart, but she didn't want to use Isobel's name in case it brought about another round of fresh tears. "We brought her more clothes," she continued, pulling up the nearest blue bag by her feet. Unzipping it, she tipped out a pouch and handed it to Norah. "These are more of her potions, Mum. I've marked it all – date, time everything…you've just got to follow what's written here."

Hermione breathed deeply. This seemed to be okay. Aside from the odd looks her parents shared with each other and Draco's stare into the distance, she could keep up this form of rambling. "And these are her books – for her to keep up with school, you know, if she's not too tired, and these are parchments, spare quills…"

"Granger…stop it."

All three pairs of eyes flew to Draco. "I – sorry. I meant Hermione. Old habit…" he clarified, earning a weak chuckle from his father-in-law.

"Hermione, she chose to come here. Stop coddling her…she'll be fine." Draco said, tugging the heavy spell books from her arms and setting them on the kitchen table.

"How can you be so cold?" Hermione asked him fiercely. The kettle was beginning to s=whistle, and the sound of it whistling pieced the eerily quiet kitchen. "She's our daughter, Draco…your _child._"

"I'm aware of it, Hermione, I was there when we made her," Draco retorted. "She wanted to come here and she isn't budging. You've come around five out of the seven days she was here. And she's ignored you _completely_. And you're still coming here – finding more things to bring around, trying to get an excuse to talk to her…" He sighed frustratedly, as David and Norah busied themselves with making cocoa. "You shouldn't cave in, now. She made her bed, and she should lie in it."

"Draco, son, I agree with you there…but don't you think you're being a little harsh?" David asked, slowly sipping his hot cocoa. He ignored the warning glance his wife sent his way as she passed two steaming mugs to Draco and Hermione. "It's just a boy. Is it really worth ignoring Isobel over?"

"It's not that I want to, David." Draco explained, putting the mug down beside the spell books. "You weren't there. She was defiant. She was rude. Extremely rude to Hermione. And I can't – I won't take it. Nobody speaks to my wife that way. And if she'd even shown some remorse for that…" He shook his head, just to stop himself from blabbering. "She keeps going on about James. She doesn't realize _we_ were hurt too."

Draco dug out his wallet, and pulled a few crisp Muggle notes from it, handing it to David. "Having Isobel here must be putting a dent on your expenses – here."

"No," David said firm pushing back the cash into Draco's hands. "I'm not taking money to feed my granddaughter."

Draco looked wearily at Hermione, who half shrugged as though to tell him he was fighting a losing battle. "Mum," she said, finally turning around to look at Norah, who'd been studying her nails curiously. "We have to go, I promise Harry we'll stop by once things settled down with Isobel…"

"Hermione dear, just think about it…you forbid her to see James. She's fourteen going on fifteen. She's going to do it anyway…" Norah said gently.

"Mum – she goes on and on about how much she likes him – loves him even. You said it yourself," Hermione reasoned. "But she's _only_ fourteen. What would she know about love? I thought I loved Ron – all the time I was growing up, but that was clearly mistaken."

"But that's because we gave you the chance to date him, dear," Norah argued, her voice soft, but firm. "All I'm saying is, she's a teenager. She's at that stage now. You keep telling her no – she's going to do exactly the opposite of what you tell her."

"But we didn't raise her that way!" Hermione said, looking over at Draco for support. Draco however, knew better than to get in between his wife and mother-in-law. He never got involved if he could help it, simply because Norah was usually right and she was best at talking to Hermione.

"We didn't raise you that way either, Hermione," Norah quipped. "But you went and charmed off our memories. You went and fought in the war we told you not to, you went – against us – because at fifteen, sixteen and seventeen, you did what you felt was right, while we sent you off to school, worried you might be hurt –"

"I _know_ Mum, but I didn't run off or wipe your memories because it was fun. I did it because your lives were at stake."

"I understand," Norah said calmly. "I'm just saying – don't be too hard on her. You had your own mind and it's evident that she has one too."

"I – I – alright, Mum." Hermione conceded. "We best be going…Harry and Ginny you know."

As Draco and David exchanged nods, Hermione allowed her mother to pull her into one last hug, breathing in her comforting scent. She wished things were much, much simpler than having a recovering teenage daughter ignore you because you didn't want her going out with someone older.

* * *

Scorpius flew around the Quidditch Pitch, once, twice…not really caring that his fingers were turning numb from the cold. He felt utterly confused, and he desired nothing more than to be alone. On top of the whole James and Isobel fiasco, he'd received a letter earlier today that added to the list of his worries.

Finally, he heard James shouting from down below and he zoomed down, stopping neatly in front of his friend. They hadn't been talking much – apart from last Sunday, when he'd followed James back home. He'd done it mostly to get out of the Manor, away from everyone, and Uncle harry seemed to have understood.

He spoke very little to James after Sunday brunch and the time when they had to return to Hogwarts – choosing instead to talk to Lily who was filling him on Puddlemere's recent comebacks.

"We need to talk," James announced, once he was in earshot.

"Yeah?"

"You were off-form today. You lacked concentration – "

"Yeah well, I keep seeing you snogging my sister. Can't really blame a fellow, can you?" Scorpius bit back, recoiling at how harsh he sounded.

He saw James slumping a little. "Listen, mate – I'm never going near her again. I told you. You're my best friend – and - and I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that…"

Scorpius sighed loudly and kicked at the ground. He knew he was being unfair. Who the hell was he to tell James what to do? "I'm sorry about Sunday," he mumbled, looking at anywhere but James.

"Don't apologize," James said, frowning. "I deserved it – I should've asked your permission – "

"No, you didn't have to." Scorpius cut across, surprising James. "You _don't_. She's just…Isobel, you know? She gets an idea in her head, and she's determined to follow it though…and what if you aren't on the same page? Or if you promise her stuff you can't deliver…" He looked at James who looked tired yet determined to say his fair share. "She's my _sister_," he added.

"I know," James replied quietly. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to see her like this. I want to make it right for her. I want to be with her – but the right way…which is why –" James pulled out a few rolls of parchment and thrust them at Scorpius. "She's been writing me ever since Sunday. I haven't replied. I didn't want to. Until you know – we were sorted out fine."

It was killing James, not to reply to Isobel's letters. They were sweet – explaining everything she felt for him. He almost felt his eyes pop as he read so many of the things he felt back for her. It was as though he was reading a book that described exactly what he felt for Isobel. But he made a decision – that things needed to be done the right way. He wasn't going to upset his family, or Isobel's family for that matter.

Scorpius pushed back the scrolls of parchment to James. He didn't need verification. James was his best friend. He trusted James. Instead, he pulled out a worn piece of parchment he'd kept with him the entire day. A tiny amount of relief flooded through him as he realized he could share a little of his worry with his best friend. "Forget about that. This came for me today."

James, looking puzzled, accepted the letter Scorpius handed him. Glancing up at Scorpius briefly, he quickly scanned the letter, his eyes getting wider and wider with each line. "Fucking bitch," he muttered, finally finishing up the last line.

"My thoughts exactly." Scorpius said, eyeing his best friend. "What should I do?"

"She's demented. Ignore her, obviously," James said, looking furious. "She made that decision. Let her live with it. Why'd you have to go back and fix it for her?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Scorpius said emptily, tucking away his letter. "Let's get back up to the castle…it's really late."

Head reeling from too many thoughts, Scorpius allowed himself to loosen up as he listened to James's suggestion as to how to solve him problem. He added a few 'yeahs' and 'mmhmms' wherever he deemed appropriate, so that James wouldn't think he was ignoring him. He felt his insides twists sadly as he absently fingered the letter from Astoria when he walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Ginny asked, dabbing her eyes with the end of her sleeve.

"Almost a week," Hermione managed to choke out. "Ginny please, don't cry. If you do then I'll start…and we'll never stop." Hermione swallowed hard, willing the tears back down. She had been crying herself to sleep the past few nights and she really didn't want to do it in front of Ginny and Harry. "She's alright. Mum and Dad are keeping a close eye on her."

"Hermione," Harry began, clutching the glass of Firewhisky that he was holding so tightly his knuckles turned white. "I – we're so sorry. About James…about everything. You know we raised him –"

"Don't apologize, Potter," Draco gruffly cut across him. "James isn't in the wrong – except for when he snuck into Isobel's room…but he didn't make her storm out or kiss him in front of us…that was all Isobel."

"Draco's right," Hermione said, flashing her best friend a sad smile. "Isobel's the stubborn one here. James wrote me and Draco a long letter last Tuesday, apologizing for everything."

"How's Haley?" Ginny asked thickly, moving to sit beside Hermione. "How's she taking all this?"

"Haley's alright," Hermione replied, sinking back into the couch. "She still blames herself for telling on James and Scorp…and I don't know how to tell her she isn't wrong."

"Well…"Ginny said, glancing around at the rest of them. "She kind of made a mistake there…"

"I don't follow," Hermione said, frowning. "I mean, would you rather not have known about it at all? I think it's really brave of her to tell us something when she knew there were so many types of outcomes – negative mostly…"

Ginny shook her head quickly. "You misunderstand me, Hermione," she paused, thoughtfully choosing her next words. "You, Draco, Harry…you all grew up without siblings. It's a different code of conduct really. You don't tell on one another."

"Okay, so what? What's so wrong about Haley coming forward?" Hermione asked impatiently. She really didn't get where Ginny was coming from. Maybe her Haley was a little different. So what about it?

"I'm just saying…I mean, I don't know – but I'm just saying…maybe Haley did that for a reason you know? It's really unlikely that one sibling would squeal on another," Ginny said earnestly. "I mean, when Charlie decided to leave for Romania – all of us knew. But did we tell Mum? Of course we didn't. It was our secret with Charlie. And Fred and George – all the pranks they developed. Ron and myself knew…but we'd never tell on them. It just how it works."

"So you're saying Haley had an ulterior motive for telling us about the incident?" Draco questioned from across the couch, nursing his own glass of Firewhisky.

"I can't see Haley doing that," Harry quipped. He'd never been really close with Haley as he was with Isobel. That was simply because he didn't get to spend as much time with her as he did with Isobel and Scorpius. He loved her the same, but that didn't mean he knew everything about her.

"I don't know," Hermione said quietly. She knew Haley very well. Haley only got involved when she knew it mattered to her. She was a very private person, but it didn't mean that she didn't get involved unless it benefitted her. "Haley will get tangled up in a mess if she sees the need to be," Hermione explained slowly. "I mean, it doesn't have to benefit her in anyway…she just has to see reason to do it."

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So I think you should find that reason…it takes a lot to not be loyal and keep secrets for your brother or sister. Something's bothering Haley, Hermione…"

Hermione groaned inwardly. Between trying to convince Isobel to return home and comfort Scorpius though letters – she'd not even noticed that Haley was behaving out of the ordinary. She chanced a glace at Draco, who was looking so forlorn as he stared into the fire that she felt her heart break a little.

"They're coming back tomorrow then?" Harry asked. "Haley and Scorpius?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, not tearing her eyes away from Draco who'd gone silent. "Are you allowing James to come home too?"

"Well," Ginny began. "I don't know Hermione. Do you still – you know –"

"Don't be silly," Hermione scolded. "James is always welcome in our family. Of course you can have him visit with us…just steer clear of Isobel for abit…"

"What about you?" Harry asked, studying Hermione carefully. She looked tired, with dark circles under her eyes, which were a little watery for most of the time. Draco looked equally as bad, only that he didn't have his eyes glazed over with tears. "I mean, are you getting enough sleep and everything?"

Hermione snorted a little. "I barely sleep, Harry. I just keep thinking and my mind won't shut off you know…"

Ginny patted Hermione's knees slightly and sent her a half grimace, half smile. "Don't worry, Hermione…I'm sure she'll come round all too soon. Isobel's a good girl…and well, you've raised a strong, independent girl, Hermione. She's bound to fight for what's important to her."

"Your son," Draco supplied, somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, her voice strangled. "I really am, Draco."

"I told you not to apologize, Gin," Draco said tiredly flopping his head back. He didn't care that tears were beginning to trace its way down his cheeks. "I just miss the little version of Isobel."

She didn't know long she was watching Draco, feeling tear after tear slip down her face as she recalled what happened with Isobel. She could hear Ginny quietly sniffling beside her, grasping her hand tightly. She was aware of Harry's occasional sigh. Finally though, she felt herself drift off to sleep, exhaustion and sadness overpowering her.

* * *

_James, _

_Please, write to me _

Isobel glanced at the few words she'd written and immediately tore up her parchment. Another letter wasn't going to do her any good. He'd hardly replied any of her four other letters.

For a brief second, Isobel panicked, wondering if she'd made the right decision – coming to live here with her grandparents. They'd been nothing but nice to her, but they also let her know that they weren't taking any sides in this argument, and they weren't going to do anything to persuade her parents to change their mind.

There was a soft knock on the door and Norah walked in, smiling at her.

"Hi, Grandma…" Isobel said, smiling tiredly. She tucked away the quill and parchment on her lap and drew herself up on the bed.

"Good morning, love," Norah said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Not that bad," Isobel answered. "A little sore, but I think I should be back to school and off your hands soon, Grandma!"

"Don't say that now," Norah said, smiling at her. " Might I ask…are you happier to get out of this old stuffy house or because you finally get to see a certain James Potter back at school?"

"Oh, Grandma…" Isobel said, rolling her eyes even though she blushed furiously. Her grandmother could read her like an open book. "Scorpius is coming home today. Haley too. I miss them…but I've mucked up so badly…I don't know if they'll come see me."

Norah nodded kindly. "I'm sure they miss you too, honey. And of course they'll come see you…" She looked at Isobel, who was busy gathering her locks into a neat ponytail. "You Mum and Dad came by yesterday…"

Isobel nodded, trying her best to pretend as though she didn't care. "What did they want, then?" she tried fiercely, only coming off as anxious.

"To see you, obviously. But you were asleep. Your Mum dropped off some of your things." Norah said, pointing to the blue bag she's put on the desk opposite the bed. "She really misses you," she added.

Isobel felt herself tearing up. "I – miss – her – too," she choked out.

The first tear fell out of her eyes. And the ones that followed didn't stop. Isobel cried big, heaving sobs, that shook her entire frame. She cried for what seemed like days – hours – she didn't really know. The realization and impact of what she'd done was getting to her, and she cried as though there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"Isobel? Honey, it's Mum…" Hermione tried, pounding on her old bedroom door.

Norah had called her late into the afternoon, informing her that Isobel had gone into a sort of crying fit and wouldn't stop. She'd immediately dropped everything and barged into Draco's office to inform him of what was going on. She didn't care that Draco and Harry were having an important meet with the rest of the Aurors. She'd gone in frantically spilled the news and left.

"Isobel?" Hermione said, twisting the handle of the looked door. "Oh honestly…Alohomora!" The door flew open and Hermione saw Isobel slumped over a few pillows, her eyes puffy from crying. Other than lookingat Hermione, Isobel hadn't done anything else to acknowledge that her mother that walked into the room.

"Isobel, you're scaring us," Hermione said, walking over to her daughter. "What is it? We can sort it out sweetheart…"

"I miss you," Isobel said, a few more tears leaking out of her eyes. "I miss you, and Dad. And Scorpius. And Haley. I miss you."

"Oh honey…we miss you too." Hermione felt her heart expanding with joy as she heard the words she'd been waiting to hear since last Sunday when Isobel disappeared.

"I wrote to James," Isobel confessed. "So many letters…and he never replied any of them. I miss you guys but I'm so mad that you made him stay away and –"

"Shhh…shhh…" Hermione said, trying to calm her daughter down.

"I'm so sorry, Mummy," Isobel sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt you and Dad like that. And what I said – what I said before I left –"

"It's all forgiven," Hermione, said a few more tears leaking out of her own eyes. It broke her heart to see Isobel like this. "But I want you to come home. You can't keep on imposing on Grandma and Grandpa like that."

"I know."

"So you'll come home, and you'll apologize to your father…and we'll sort this James thing out," Hermione cajoled a now hiccoughing Isobel.

"I really like him, Mum," Isobel said. "And now I've messed it up big time, and he wont even write to me…and I just don't know if I'm doing the right thing…"

"Izzy," Hermione said sighing. "I can't promise you anything when it comes to love. All I know is that you've barely gone into this relationship and you're already feeling all confused and pained as it is. Do you really want to go into that?"

"Mum, I'm not fooling around…I feel so many things when he's around," Isobel tried to explain to her mother, who was still holding onto her. "I feel happy, excited – I feel like I can tell James anything, and he'd understand. And when I see other boys trying to chat me up – I don't close myself to them, but I feel _nothing_ for them. I just keep thinking of James."

"You've gotten it bad, haven't you?" Hermione asked, pulling away for a fraction of a second, studying Isobel.

"All I think about is James, Mum. Not in that weird way. I could be laughing really hard with Scorp and Haley and I immediately think to share this joke with James. We could be having ice-cream and I'd want James to be there – he loves mint chocolate chip and I want to see his face light up ridiculously over ice-cream, you now?"

"I can't promise you anything, honey," Hermione said, tilting her head to one side. "We'll have to talk to your father…"

"I want Scorpius and Haley there too, Mum…" Isobel said in a small voice. "They're…they mean the world to me, and I want them to be involved…"

Hermione nodded, pulling in her daughter for another hug. "You need to sort it out with them too. They're angry with you now, but if you show them how sorry you are…"

Isobel nodded, relief washing over her. She was going home. She was going home, and maybe- maybe her parents might allow her to see James.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"But, Dad –"

"Over my dead body."

Isobel slumped back into the cushions, all positive hope seeping out of her. She'd had a civil dinner upon her return. Her parents were happy to have her back. Haley sat beside her, quite cold and unforgiving. Scorpius looked a little distracted as he fiddled with his thumbs, his head clearly not in the conversation.

"Honey, I'm glad you're home," Draco said, leaning forward. "I really am. But dating James is out of the question."

"Mum said we could talk about it…" Isobel tried tiredly, looking at her mother for support.

"Draco," Hermione began. "I did say we could at least discuss it." Her husband looked so tired that Hermione felt guilty even springing this small information on it.

"We've been over this, Granger," Draco said impatiently. "I'm sick and tired of this –"

"Mum dated Krum when she was fourteen. He was seventeen, Dad," Haley, although displaying zero signs of warmth towards her sister, had finally spoken her share. Isobel tried to squeeze her hand gratefully, but Haley pulled her hand out of reach, and continued staring at their father.

Hermione blushed till the roots of her hairline. She was expecting a crying, pouting Isobel, not a level headed Haley arguing her case for her. The house was eerily silent over the next few minutes.

It could have been close to half an hour that Draco sat in the sofa, eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh every now and then. Haley stared resolutely ahead, refusing to look at her sister, and Scorpius looked a little bored with their gathering. Hermione knew better than to break the silence when it came to times like these. Draco was doing some on the spot processing.

"Once on weekdays, and once on weekends," Draco spoke, his voice firm and clear, startling his daughters. "You write to your mother and me – we want to know exactly when you and James are going out. We're not going to badger you – but that's because we _trust_ you, Iz."

He looked over at Hermione, waiting for her take on the situation. They rarely made decisions without consulting each other, but this was just one of those times Draco wanted the entire ordeal to be over with.

"_Thank you_, Daddy," Isobel said, softly waking up and placing a kiss on her father's cheek. "And Mum," she walked over to Hermione, giving her a hug. "I'm so, so sorry for everything. I can be a big girl. I promise…"

"We love you, Iz," Hermione said, looking carefully at her daughter. "But you did hear what your father said, right? You _write_ to us, when you're going on a date. It's not that we don't trust James…we just want to be in the loop."

Isobel wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I did Mum. Like tell you details? About my date?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Because it's every teenage girl's fantasy, to write home o her Dad –"

"Don't push it, Iz," Scorpius said tiredly, speaking for the first time.

"I'm only joking, Scorpius…" Isobel said, swatting her brother affectionately.

"Scorp?" Hermione called. "You've been awfully quiet about this whole thing."

Scorpius looked at his mother, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, well…I kind of spoke to James…and…" He cleared his throat, starting over, "It's alright with me. But I agree with Dad. You've got to let Mum and Dad know, I'd be comfortable with that." He smiled back at Isobel, who was flashing him the brightest of her smiles. "But no snogging," he warned.

"Haley, come on…" Isobel urged, tugging her sister's arm. "You can help me write to James, we can tell him everything's sorted out…"

"Maybe later," Haley replied coldly, blowing out wisps of blonde hair from her face as she stood up and stalked out the room.

Hermione watched as Isobel's shoulders slumped once more. She recalled Ginny's words about something bothering Haley, but she decided that now wasn't the time to press it. Before she could say anything to comfort Isobel, Scorpius stood up and pulled his sister into a one-armed hug, briefly kissing the top of her forehead.

"Love you, Izzy," he said. "Just give her time, alright?" He turned to his parents. "If it's alright with you guys…I have some stuff to sort out…"

With that, Scorpius turned on his heels and left the sitting room. As Isobel traipsed off to her room, Draco turned to his wife, relieved that they were alone at last.

"Did I do the right thing?" he asked immediately, anxiety laced thickly in his voice.

"Well…this way she won't be sneaking off with him – if anything ever blossoms between the two…" Hermione said slowly.

"They've been making cow eyes at each other, Granger!" Draco said, sighing. "And did you see that kiss – mmmpf..."

Draco stopped mid-sentence because his wife had just sat on his lap, and silenced him with a kiss. "You did good," Hermione said, smiling at him as she tenderly ran her fingers along his strong jaw. "You're a good father. We make alright parents, I reckon…"

Draco looked up into the brunette's trusting eyes. "I sure hope so, Hermione." He looked past her, at the staircase that led up to their rooms. "I sure hope so or it would seem as though I've just given my fourteen year old the green card to have sex. With a seventeen year old boy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like this my dearest readers! don't forget to review~ sorry if this chapter's a little short. I'm working on the next one already, so it shouldn't be too long.**

**all characters of the Harry Potter Universe belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm writing just for fun, no monetary or profiteering purposes.**

* * *

Draco scratched his nose with the tip of his quill, reading and re-reading the sentence before him. He scratched out a few words and added more notes of his own. It was a stuffy day in the office, with the heater charmed to be hotter than usual. He supposed the blokes in Magical Maintenance were having a bad day. Just yesterday, he'd entered his office that was thick with a blizzard storm.

He gave up trying to add notes to Harry's campaign plans and let his mind wander over to his children. The past few weeks were rather low key, with him appreciating the normalcy of having dinners that were not interrupted by school owls bringing bad news. The children had returned to school the Sunday after Isobel's meltdown and there hadn't been a peep ever since.

Hermione had gotten a fresh new haircut – a trim, more like- and it drove him rather randy when she twirled round and round for his inspection. Smiling at that particular memory, Draco closed his eyes and allowed himself to relieve a few rather selected scenarios in his head.

"Mr. Malfoy?" There was a light knock on his office door and Draco cursed inwardly. Of course interruption had to come when he was mentally undressing his wife…

"Come in," he said, with a bite to his tone.

The office door opened and Draco groaned. His secretary, Lucille Lutfers walked in, taking her own sweet time as she dumped a bunch of files on his desk. He watched as she sashayed over to his table, looking at him from under her lashes. It drove him sick that she tried to do this everyday. He wasn't even remotely attracted to her.

It wasn't that she was ugly – she had dark black hair that fell to her waist, and sparkling blue eyes. She was a pretty thing, but Draco only had eyes for his wife. It made him feel irritable that Lucille had been trying for weeks to get noticed by him. Given his way, he would have fired her off the bat, but dressing provocatively wasn't a thing he could fire his secretary for as Harry had reminded him.

"Mr. Malfoy," Lucille was saying, fanning herself with one hand. "These are the files sent for your inspection," Tipping the files on his desk, Lucille grabbed the desk and leaned forwards. "Anything else you need, Mr. Malfoy?"

"What is your problem, Lucille?" Draco breathed angrily. "Why do you have to _do_ that?"

Lucille fluttered her eyelashes innocently. "What is it that I did, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why do you have to dress like that?" Draco asked, point blank as he gestured at her current outfit: Short, leather skirt and white button down blouse which was as good as unbuttoned. "I don't think there was anything in your job description as a Secretary that said part-time hooker…"

"What is it to you, why do you care how I dress?" Lucille asked, fiercely drawing herself up to her full height as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you like me or something? Does it bother you?"

Draco started laughing. Merlin, this woman thought he fancied her, that's why he got all irritated at her? She couldn't have been more wrong. He quickly stopped and faked a hacking cough in stead, when he noticed how tears were spilling out of her eyes.

"Lucille…don't cry," he said, nervously fiddling with his quill. "I just find such dressing degrading, that's all. I have two beautiful daughters and each time they visit me, or they see who works with me, I wouldn't want them to think I support derogatory dressing standards. I mean, there's a fine line between sexy and trashy…"

"You – you don't think I'm pretty?" Lucille's voice was dry and strangled, as though she was forcing each word out.

Draco sighed tiredly. It was as though he was arguing with Isobel. "I'm not saying you aren't…I'm just saying, why do you like to parade yourself around half naked? You've got the mind for your job. You do your work pretty well…you don't need to show so much skin, Lucille. It just makes you look really cheap…"

Lucille sniffled, bracing herself against the edge of Draco's desk. He felt momentarily bad, he didn't mean to come down so harshly on her, but it really went against his ways. Women were smart and beautiful; they didn't need to dress like that to receive attention.

"You're really nice, Mr. Malfoy," Lucille whispered. She strode purposefully to Draco's side of the desk and angled her body down so that she could brush her lips against his.

Draco felt a little repulsed and he firmly gripped her shoulders and set her as far back as his arms could reach. Her black hair fell between them, shielding a little of her ample chest that Draco had a full view of. Her lips were parted in confusion and a frown creased her forehead.

"I thought- "

"You thought wrong," Draco said evenly, scooting out of his chair in a manner where neither of their bodies touched. "Listen, Lucille, I've got a daughter, maybe a few years younger than you – and well…I was just telling you for your own good…"

"You think of me as your _daughter_?" Lucille clasped her hand over her mouth and backed away from his desk towards the door. "Merlin…" she whispered as she broke into a full run, away from him.

Draco sighed tiredly and thought of what Hermione might make of Lucille's stupidity. Of course he thought of her as a daughter…what else? His heart twinged slightly at the thought that _she_ thought of him as still a catch at his age. He gleefully rubbed his hands together. Hermione wasn't the only one who was still receiving attention from the opposite sex. Apparently he was too.

"Fucking bullshit…" Draco muttered, quite forgetting for a moment that he ultimately had to explain to Hermione how and why his secretary had decided to kiss him.

Damn him and his fatherly instincts.

* * *

"Al, how's this?"

Isobel twirled around, allowing Albus to inspect her outfit. She'd paired together a dark green v-neck sweater and a short, dark skirt. Albus raised an eyebrow skeptically as he contemplated Isobel's ensemble.

"You're dressing up for James?"

"Well, yeah," Isobel said frowning at her best friend. "I told you we were going out tonight…"

"But it's raining…its October," Albus said. "And you're going to freeze in that skirt…" he added, pointing at her skirt with a rolled up Quidditch magazine.

Isobel grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Honestly! What is wrong with everybody? Haley wont even try to help me with my outfit, Scorpius wouldn't stop sulking –"

"You asked your _brother_ to help you with your outfit?" Albus asked, a mirth of laughter over whelming him. "Honestly, Iz…you're going to kill me someday…"

"Oh, shut up," Isobel said heavily, flopping on chintz armchair beside Albus. "You're my best friend. You should know these things about me by now..."

Albus flashed Isobel a reassuring smile before patting her hand. "I do know things like that about you, Iz. I'm just surprised I've managed to stay friends with you for so long..."

Isobel rolled her eyes before twirling abit of her hair from her ponytail between her fingers, completely lost in thought. They both sat like that in the Major Common Room for a little while, not saying anything to one another. Isobel's mind was whirling at an alarming speed. Today was her sixth date with James since she'd been back at school for only three weeks. After the initial awkward phase between the two of them, they'd fallen into step with one another quite easily.

Isobel hadn't really imagined that it would be that easy to speak to someone she liked. She could be her most tired, more wearisome or most irritable and she'd still seek out those brown eyes to calm her down. It felt natural and right. Haley still hadn't spoken to her, and apart form his dodgy approval at the Manor, Scorpius hadn't said much to her either.

"Have you noticed how Scorp and Lily have been hanging out together more often?" Albus asked, interrupting her flow of thoughts.

"Not really," Isobel admitted. Her mind had been more focused on Haley. She missed her little sister more than anything. Only one year apart, Haley was more of a friend than a younger sister. She'd disappeared from their usual hangout timings and anytime Isobel sat down beside her, she'd take off just as quickly. "Why, is there something we should be worried about?"

"Nah," Albus said, scratching the side of his face. "I was only thinking…"

"You think there's something going on?" Isobel felt a little hurt, thinking of how Scorpius could keep such important information from her. They always spoke to one another – about everything.

"I don't know," Albus said thoughtfully. He shook his head, as if to clear all thoughts of Lily and Scorpius from his mind. He turned to Isobel now, who was pretty much staring off into the distance thinking about James. Yuck, Al thought darkly. "Listen, Iz, what you wear doesn't matter, honestly."

"What would you know, Al? Where's Lily –"

"Don't bother," Albus said shortly. He ignored the glare Isobel shot him and continued, "Stop trying to ask me or Lily what outfit works best for James to be having dirty thoughts of you, alright?"

Isobel laughed, unable to help herself. She hadn't really realized she'd been asking the opinion of James' younger siblings. Her laughter quelled immediately when she realized she couldn't even look for help amongst her own siblings.

"Anyway Iz, as I was saying," Albus continued, "What you wear doesn't mater. James likes you for you. Not really how you dress or all that nonsense…"

Isobel fluttered her eyelashes, placing a hand above the place where her heart would be. "Oh, Albus, you _romantic_ beast…"

"Shut it."

"Are you asking my girlfriend to shut it, Al?" James had just walked into the Major Common Room, and had overheard the last bit of their conversation. He turned to his girlfriend who looked absolutely dazzling in her simple outfit. He gaped at her for a few seconds before breaking out into a big grin. "You look _amazing_," he said, not caring if he sounded or looked every bit of stupid that he felt.

"Thanks," Isobel said, grinning at him with a fervor that matched his own. "Shall we go, then?" She stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her skirt as she walked over to James. She could feel the eyes of the rest of the students on them but she didn't really care. They didn't stop staring the first time James picked her up from the Major Common Room, and it didn't look as though they were going to now.

Albus bid them goodbye, rolling his eyes at the love-struck couple, and settled back down to read his Quidditch magazine. He didn't get very far, however, when a sharp voice interrupted him.

"How do you put up with it?" Haley was standing a little behind Albus, still watching the portrait hole that James and Isobel had exited. "Doesn't make you _sick_ to your stomach?"

Albus frowned as he contemplated Haley's question. It was a little unnerving to see her so vehement. She was usually bubbly and happy person, and to see her frown crease her forehead so deeply was unsettling to Albus.

"I don't know, Haley," Albus said. "I mean, I'm happy for them…aren't you?"

"Yeah, let's all be happy for this stupid drama queen, right?" Haley spat, glaring at the portrait hole now. "You're just as bad, Al…supporting her like that."

"I – what?" Albus stared in shock at the fiery creature before him. "Haley," he said weakly. "That's your sister. You should be happy she's happy…"

"Yeah, well, I'm not." Haley said, turning on her heels to march away. "I'm not happy that she has to resort to cunning schemes and ridiculous plots to get James to notice her. It's absolutely stupid."

With that, Haley walked away, leaving Albus feeling thoroughly confused as he sat in the armchair, thinking her words over.

Elsewhere, James and Isobel were in a deserted classroom, Isobel standing shyly in a corner while James fished around hi backpack for various items. Pulling out a flagon of pumpkin juice, some cauldron cakes and a few sandwiches, he levitated the items to a small desk nearby.

James transfigured the desk into a low coffee table and he quickly turned the accompanying desk chairs to a comfortable looking, puffy armchairs. He grinned at Isobel who was smiling slightly at this. "Shall we eat?"

They started munching on the turkey sandwiches James brought before Isobel broke the silence. "Where do you get all this food, James?"

"A good magician never reveals his tricks…" James answered; wriggling his eyebrows in what he hoped was a mysterious manner.

"Do you think we're weird together?" Isobel asked, reaching for another sandwich. Her mind was a little full today, and she was hoping to talk it out with James.

"Er – no…" James said, looking at Isobel as though she had sprouted another head. "Why, do you not like us or something? I mean, I thought these pass few weeks were great.."

Isobel waved her hand impatiently as she chewed on the last of her sandwich. Brushing the crumbs from her sweater she turned to look at James. " I like you and you like me right?" She waited for James to agree with her before continuing. "But why is it that none of out friends can get that? I've been hearing of nothing but our age difference…it's driving me mad!"

"So you're upset that we're three years apart?"

"No, _I'm_ not," Isobel said sighing. "I just don't get what the big fuss is. I mean, If I was 23 and you were 26, no one would give it a second thought…you know?"

"Yeah," James said, nodding in agreement. "I know where you're coming from, but the reason why so many people are harping on our issue is because well, we're still in school."

"But you're of age!" Isobel argued stubbornly.

"And you're not," James countered swiftly. "I like that we're together Iz, it's made me happier than I could ever remember…but you can't keep on questioning why people have opinions about us…they always will…you just shouldn't care about it. What matters is you and me, Iz…"

Isobel smiled and after a brief pause she walked over to James side and snuggled close to him in the armchair, laying her head on his chest. "You're right…"

"I know." Isobel could hear the smugness in his voice and she raised her head to give him a good telling off only to see him grinning lopsidedly at her. Rolling her eyes, she settled back down on his chest.

"You sure Filch can't find us here?" Isobel asked as James intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Nah," James said easily. "He's blind in his age…"

"You're horrible," Isobel scolded, a smile tugging her lips as she did. She pulled out her wand and after muttering an incantation, the ceiling of the classroom transformed to reflect the sky outside, which was drizzling.

"Wow," James breathed. "That's the same charm they use in the Great Hall, Iz!" He turned to look at his girlfriend, who seemed to be admiring her handiwork. "That's _really_ advanced magic!"

"I know…Mum showed it to me," Isobel said, smiling. "Mine isn't as good as the one in the Great Hall, though. It'll wear off after a few hours….but since that's all we have together tonight, I thought it'd be nice to lie down and look up in the sky…"

James pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead, unable to believe his luck in landing such a perfect girl. "It is," he said. "It's beautiful…just like you, Isobel Sophia."

Isobel sighed contentedly as she melted into James' radiating warmth, the both of them laying close to one another, talking about everything that happened in their day. From Quidditch, to classes, to Haley, and to Scorpius – which was when James began evasively trying to change the subject- Isobel never felt more at peace with herself than that moment.

* * *

"Here…"

Draco gratefully accepted the glass of Elderflower wine Hermione handed him. He'd been going though the scenarios in his head over and over again, and he hadn't really found a way to explain to his wife how his secretary had tried to force her tongue into his mouth.

He hadn't spoken to anyone about it, although Harry questioned him suspiciously when Lucille tendered her resignation shortly afterwards. He wondered if he should have told Harry, but speaking about it made him feel vile and dirty, and he was already feeling enough of that even when he didn't speak of it.

"So I picked up a few things from Diagon Alley," Hermione was saying. "I thought you could use a few more Pepper Up potions…you look awfully tired on most mornings as it is…"

"Thanks, darling," he choked out, barely able to string those simple words together. He turned his shaking hand over. It was sweaty and he almost lost his grip on the wine glass he was holding. "I have something to tell you," he tried not to sound so high pitched.

"Oh?" Hermione asked turning around to face him. She'd been sorting through their pile of catalogues that had come through the mail. The messy stack was now neatly divided into two – one pile for discarding, the other for keeping.

It could have been a normal night. No one had to know if Draco didn't tell….she looked so happy to be seated here with him. Would there be any chance of this sort of happiness after this? "Lucille kissed me at work today."

He had said it without any preamble and the effect on Hermione was eerie. Her brown eyes that usually held nothing but adoration for him turned impossibly cold. Her posture stiffened and she looked so sadly at him that Draco felt his heart breaking into pieces.

"Did you enjoy it, then?" Whatever Hermione was expecting to tumble out of Draco's mouth, 'kiss' and 'Lucille' had not been it. She could feel the dull ache forming in her chest as she struggled to stay calm and not crumble in front of Draco. How could he do this to her? Didn't he, of all people understand how broken she was after Ron cheated on her with Lavender?

"_No_," Draco replied, sounding aghast. "How could you even ask me that?"

"Well, then why in the bloody hell were you kissing your secretary, Draco?" Hermione spat. Hot tears had formed in her eyes and Draco momentarily blurred in front of her. "Never once did I say anything about the way she dressed! _Never_. I thought you had a sensible head on your shoulders!"

"Now hold up a moment!" Draco said, feeling panic engulf him. "Are you even listening to me? I didn't kiss her - _she_ came at me. I'd just finished telling her she should dress the way she should coming to work…and she did that. I pushed her off immediately, Hermione I swear…"

"Why the hell are you telling her how to dress?" Hermione felt her chest constrict as she fought to keep rational thoughts flowing through her mind. She could only picture Draco and that stupid busty Lucille, hands over each other. It was making her feel sick. "Does it bother you Does it excite you, which was why you couldn't keep your mouth shut about it? Had to do something about it?"

Draco was very white in the face, only he didn't look anxious or scared as he did earlier, he looked livid. "Stop it," he said, his voice dangerously low.

"Or what?" Hermione said fiercely, not caring if she had momentarily forgotten her composure. "You don't get to tell me what to do – not after kissing some twat in your office!"

"I didn't kiss her. I told her that she was good at her job, and she was already good looking and that that there was nothing to be gained by dressing like a cheap slut."

Hermione laughed maniacally, slapping her thighs. "Right. You go on and tell a girl she's all beautiful on the inside and out, and you don't expect a kiss? What damn universe have you been living on, Malfoy?"

The use of his last name struck Draco like a hard blow to his gut. Hermione hadn't uttered that for nearly fourteen years. He could feel perspiration break out on the line of his brow. His mouth was dry and Draco felt hollow on the inside. How was he going to convince her that this wasn't his fault?

"Hermione, I love you – "

"You've got a funny way of showing it."

"Hermione, I love you. I told you, I didn't initiate _anything_ with Lucille. I'm telling you this because I don't want it hanging over my head, as though I'm keeping some sort of lie from you –"

"You're telling me this so you can feel good about yourself?" Hermione asked. She was standing up now and she was clutching the rolled piece of catalogue tightly in her fist. What a downright prat, she thought. He was telling her this so that his conscience was clear. He didn't regret any bit of it.

"Would you stop twisting my words, Granger?" It was Draco's turn to snap. "I told you because we don't keep secrets from each other! I thought I was being honest!"

"You would be honest if you'd told me five hours ago when you walked through our front door! Not right now, after you've had loads of wine to calm your nerves!"

Draco tiredly pulled his hand across his face. He didn't know what was right anymore. He walked the few short steps that led to Hermione, and tried to pull her in for a hug. She always wanted to hug him, no matter how bad their fight was.

"Don't touch me," she practically spat, wrenching her hand out of his grasp. "Just don't touch me – not while you've got her _essence_ smeared all over your lips…"

Draco let his arms fall limply to his side as he watched his wife tremble and shake with fury. He felt useless, he knew he'd let her down – hell, he'd let himself down – but he didn't think she would abhor him even more if he told the truth.

"Tell me what happened. From beginning to the end."

"No, I'm not going to hurt you with the details, Hermione. Don't ask me to –"

"I'm not asking you," Hermione replied coolly, even though he could see her shake with anger. "You owe me this much, Draco, so tell me."

Defeated, Draco opened his mouth to relay the tale. "She came in to hand me some files. I told her to sit and she did. I asked her why she wore clothes like that – she was already good at her job, she didn't need to dress like that. She cried and accused me of fancying her." Draco paused and looked at his wife. He hated that he had to describe it and watch as it wrecked Hermione.

"Go on."

"Hermione, please…" Draco pleaded weakly, his own tears forming. "I didn't do anything."

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about." Hermione could hear herself being incessant but she didn't care. She wanted to know what made her husband of fourteen years kiss some other tart.

"I told her no, and that she didn't need to degrade herself in that manner and she kissed me. And I pushed her off and she got out. It's just an accidental kiss, Hermione. And I thought by telling you, we could work though it."

"Just a kiss?" Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. "Fine. I'll call up Zabini and _accidentally_ kiss him. Do you even hear how absurd an _accidental_ kiss sounds, Draco?"

"I don't mean accidental on _her_ part! I meant that I didn't do anything…and she sort of came at me! The whole situation was accidental…" Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"You mean you didn't have an inkling of suspicion that calling a girl beautiful might send the wrong signals?"

"Granger, I told you! I was lecturing her about her dressing. If anything, it felt like one of those conversations with Isobel. I was trying to teach her how to be decent!" Draco was red in the face now. He and Hermione had yelled themselves hoarse. Frustratedly he aimed a kick at the couch nearby, only to earn himself a dull, stabbing pain in his toe.

"Don't try and pretend it was your fatherly instincts that got you in this mess…she's a twenty three year old, Draco. You honestly couldn't feel like a father to a twenty three year old adult!"

"She doesn't look twenty three!" Draco bellowed.

Hermione felt her chest heaving uncomfortably. Throwing the catalogue down roughly on the coffee table, she folded her arms across her chest, as though that helped abate some of the frustration he felt. How is it that men were so completely stupid? Didn't they see that women read their actions and acted based on what they interpreted?

"Did it turn you on?"

"Fuck, Granger." He'd not been expecting that. That was such a low blow, coming from her. How could she even have asked him that? "Of course it fucking didn't!"

They stood that way, staring at each other for hours, until Hermione sank back down into the couch, pulling her knees close to her chest. Feeling that it was finally safe to approach his wife, Draco went to sit down beside her and place an arm around her heaving shoulders.

She raised her tear stained face and looked at him for a few seconds before saying the words that made Draco want to throw himself off the Astronomy Tower repeatedly, and land on a bed of knives and forks. "You hurt me really bad, Draco…"

Hermione saw the shocked expression Draco shot her, but she didn't care. He really did hurt her. It felt as though her heart had been ripped out of her body and there was a gaping hole in her chest. She wasn't making any sound, but her tears just would stop flowing. How could he have done that? Granted, he didn't initiate it…but how could he have not seen it coming?

They'd had three children and fourteen years between them. How could Draco have been so careless with that by allowing is secretary the chance to kiss him?

"Hermione, I'm so sorry…please. I just wanted to be honest with you," Draco said, his voice cracking.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Is she fired?"

"She resigned immediately." Draco answered, slightly relieved that Hermione seemed to be on talking terms with him again.

Hermione sighed and stood up, walking to their bedroom, without turning back to check if Draco was following her. She could hear his footsteps and assumed that he did however. She pulled open the door, and strode across the room.

Downing a dreamless sleep potion by her nightstand – they never really used it, the vial was still practically full- she climbed into bed and pulled the covers down on her side, sliding in as more tears rolled down her cheeks. She had never felt so exhausted in her life. Draco pulled his t-shirt over his head and made to get into bed next to her, but Hermione held out her hand.

"Please, Draco…I just – please…not here. I can't." She made to sit up again. "You can take this bed, I'll go and sleep in Isobel's room."

Draco felt his heart pounding in his ears. They had never slept in separate beds before. However bad it got – however much she ignored him, she had never asked him to get out of bed. They'd even had sex when they were angry with one another. But this? Hermione unable to stand even a minute being in the same bed as him tore him to pieces.

"Hermione," he croaked, amazed that he could even speak. "Please…"

"Just give me some time, Draco," Hermione pleaded with him. "_Please_…"

It broke his heart to hear her sound like that. He backed off the bed and picked up his shirt. He pulled his shirt back on his body and turned to face Hermione once more, only to find her turned resolutely away from him, staring at the wall.

Easing himself out of the room without another word, Draco walked slowly down the hallway to one of the spare rooms, feeling hot tears leave tracks down his cheeks. He had fucked up his marriage big time.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sick of the hate PMs and guest reviews i keep getting. deleted 13 guest reviews today, im exhausted. :'( **

**hope you all enjoy this, I'm not very sure if i could update within a few days. maybe in a week or so, to give myself a break from all the hate...**

**nothing belongs to me. all characters and elements from the harry potter universe belongs to j.k rowling. writing for entertainment purposes only - no profiteering made.**

* * *

Hermione awoke quite suddenly, her eyes adjusting to the streaming lights in her bedroom. Her hand reached across the bed to feel for Draco, and she retracted it back almost instantly, cursing herself. It was a damned old habit that she'd developed over the years.

Every morning, when she woke up, she'd reach across, to feel for her husband. Draco usually responded with a grunt, to let her know that he was there. Her eyes welled up when she realized that this habit of checking for Draco only developed when she'd been having all those recurring dreams from the war. He'd pull her close, even if she'd scratched his face by accident or if she was fighting him tooth and nail.

Blinking her tears away, Hermione let her thoughts wander back to Lucille, and that kiss. She felt sick to her stomach everytime she thought about it. Her heart ached, and she could still hear a small voice in her head telling her how much she'd overreacted. Was that all it was though, she questioned herself. Draco was known for his womanizing ways back in school. _He wouldn't,_ she told herself firmly. The small pestering voice came back: _Really?_

Figuring there was only one way to find out, Hermione threw back the covers and slipped into her bedroom slippers. It was a chilly morning because it had rained earlier. Grimacing slightly at the cold, Hermione slipped out of her bedroom to find Draco.

There was a soft puttering sound, and Hermione walked into the kitchen, finding Draco making coffee. He caught sight of her before she could extend any form of greeting to him. He looked tired, beyond his years and he had dark shadows under his eyes.

"Hey," he said, nodding at her. Draco placed his hands behind him, gripping the counter firmly as he leaned into his hands. "Sleep alright?"

"Yes," Hermione said automatically. She noticed his grey eyes harden slightly and she sighed. "No," she admitted. "You know I hate sleeping without you."

Hermione watched as his shoulders lost a little of its stiff posture. She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco had turned around to pour himself a cup of coffee. He ignored her for a while, groping around the fridge to pull out a carton of milk.

"Draco…"Hermione called, unable to stand the silence any longer. "Please look at me."

"Why should I?" Draco said, slamming down the carton of milk, not caring that bits of it sprayed across the counter. "_I_ asked you yesterday to _please_ talk to me, _please_ not kick me out of my own room…and you did all of it, right?"

"Are you- are _you_ angry with _me_?" Hermione asked, her hand immediately crossing over her chest as she stared at Draco who had clamped his lips together in absolute frustration. "You can't possibly be mad at me, Draco – I wasn't the one who screwed up here!"

"Like hell you didn't!" Draco snarled, advancing onto her.

Hermione wanted to back away, but she stood her ground, looking at her husband, incapable of speech. This wasn't how she remembered him. This was those days in Hogwarts. He was angry, rude and mean. Well, he wasn't _yet_, but she knew the telltale signs. This wasn't the man she married.

"I didn't make he mistake," Draco said, staring down at her. "I came clean with you. I could have buried the whole thing – you wouldn't even have _known_! But I told myself that wasn't the decent thing to do. You might get mad at me, throw things at me but _fine_! I didn't want to lie to you Hermione!"

"Draco…" Hermione said, raising a trembling hand to touch his face. "I – I overacted, _of course_ I'm glad you came clean –"

"Don't- just don't!" Draco said, stepping away from her. He looked away from her, breathing heavily as he composed himself. "You just shut me out," he said, his voice softer, but just as angry. "You shut me out for something I didn't do, and you come here apologizing and you expect me to be all okay with it…"

"Honey, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, feeling shame spread through her like wildfire. "I was just processing, and I felt awful that she kissed you…and I just felt so mad that it happened…"

"So was I," Draco said empathetically, dragging his hand across his face. "I was upset that she'd done that, I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me – but somewhere in me, I thought that you'd understand, because you knew that I love you. And only you, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt-"

"I _know_, Draco –"

"Then why did you ask me if I was turned on by it?"

"Because – because it's common knowledge that men get turned on by sexual actions!" Hermione retorted. She knew she was clutching at straws but she was too embarrassed to admit to how much of a horrible person she'd been to Draco.

"Yes," Draco said testily. "And you've applied to common knowledge since _when_ exactly?"

"Oh I don't know, Draco!" Hermione said, hearing her voice rise. "I messed up, alright? Do you have to make a big deal out of it? I came here ready to apologize, and all you've done for the past fifteen minutes is bite my head off! Cut me some slack, will you?"

"Take a little of your own advice, Granger," Draco replied, walking back to the counter. "_You_ cut _me_ some slack. You do this all the time. You doubt me, you jump to the most ridiculous assumptions, and – and I loved you because you trusted me. You trusted me with you. You trusted me when no one did, all those years ago. You trust me with our children…"

"Loved," Hermione repeated, her eyes welling up with hot tears. She felt dizzy, as though Draco had charmed the room to spin. "You _loved_ me…what, you love that tart Lucille now?"

"No, you know I don't" Draco snapped. "I'm just saying, I'm so tired of – could you just give me the benefit of the doubt? Stop assuming the worst?"

The room was quiet as Hermione fiddled with her sweater. She gulping deep breaths of air as her sobs escaped her. She felt her chest ache with hurt. The pain ran deep – and Hermione wanted to reach somewhere within herself and rip it out. It hurt so much to hear how unfair she'd been to Draco. How could she have done that to him – wrecked his confidence just like that?

She felt a multitude of things – guilt, sorrow and pure embarrassment just to name a few. They were supposed to be rock solid, how could he tell her he _loved_ her?

"Granger don't cry…" Draco said, letting his arms fall limply to his side.

It broke his heart to watch her petite frame shake from her cries. It was as bad as watching his aunt do horrible things to her all those years ago. Walking over to her, he tenderly wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose deep into the crown of her head. She smelt of vanilla and cinnamon and it calmed him down miraculously.

"I was a fucking idiot," he said. "Please don't cry…you had every right be mad at me" He sighed rubbing her back and hugging her fiercely into him. "I just couldn't stand disappointing you again, Hermione. You've given me so much – and I was being a downright prat – "

"Stop," Hermione's voice was muffled. She raised her tear stained face to meet his grey eyes that were no longer stormy. "You're right – I keep jumping down your throat…and I'm sorry, Draco. I am…" She sniffled a little, resting her chin on his chest. "You haven't ever disappointed me…I'm sorry for making this small matter a huge mess…"

"Don't apologize," Draco said firmly, kissing the top of her head. Hermione remained quiet, crying out the last of her sniffles as he rubbed his hands soothingly.

"Draco –" Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly.

"I love you, Granger," he said gruffly, not even allowing her to ask that question. "I've loved you every day since we met in your office all those years ago, and I'll keep loving you till I'm dead. I made a stupid mistake saying that and I' sorry that you feel like you even have to ask me…"

"Okay," Hermione said, finally, lowering her arms and hugging her husband back.

* * *

"What's going on?" Isobel whispered, nudging her brother under the table.

Her parents were slightly quiet tonight, and they never were quiet. They bickered and they laughed constantly. Even if they were angry with each other, they'd be rowing loudly and then pretending that they were having a civil conversation when either she, Scorpius or Haley overheard them.

"I dunno," Scorpius said, watching his parents with slightly narrowed eyes. They were acting odd tonight, tiptoeing around each other, his mother's eyes slightly rimmed red and his father's frown constantly in place. "Maybe we shouldn't have come back for Halloween?"

"But we always come home," Isobel hissed back, trying her best to ignore the petulant looks Haley was shooting at her from across the table. Haley directed a particularly nasty glare at her and Isobel lost her temper. "What _the hell_ is your problem, Haley?"

"Iz…" Scorpius warned, glancing at their mother, who seemed so lost in her thought that she hadn't bothered to tell Isobel off for snapping like that. His father wasn't any better either; he kept pushing around his potato, hardly taking a bite of his steak although it was his favourite. "Can we not get into this now?"

"Scorp, she's been looking at me like that all week!" Isobel said fiercely, her eyes not leaving her sister's defiant face.

"Oh yeah?" Haley said, "Has it ever crossed your thick mind _why_ I've been looking at you like that?"

"Because you're mental that's why!"

"No!" Haley said, half rising from her chair. "Because you're this sort of drama queen bitch! Running away, crying at everything! See – " Haley waved her fork in Isobel's direction. "You're doing it again! I haven't said more than two words and you're blubbering _again_…."

"Oh sod off, Haley!" Isobel shouted, drawing herself to her full height. "What do you understand about love? You bury yourself in those stupid books half the time –"

"Don't call books stupid!" Haley screamed, breaking Hermione and Draco out of their reverie. "You read them as much as I do – I'm –I'm so sick of you throwing your stupid tantrums and getting your way! And your _outfits_ – who are you trying to attract, Isobel? Pimp of Lon- "

"That's enough!" Draco's voice echoed loudly round the room, as Hermione's lips drew into a thin line.

"Haley, that's an awful thing to say to your sister. Her dress sense, her choice in boyfriends are not subjects you can criticize her for," Hermione said looking a their youngest, who had her eyes so narrowed they were almost slits. "Apologize to Isobel, now."

"But Mum, you can't possibly ask me to –"

"I'm not asking, Haley Rose. I'm telling."

Haley felt her face turning red as she stared at her sister. Never once had she hated her so vehemently. How could her parents be so blind, so stupid? Couldn't they see they were letting her get away with everything?

"Isobel's been going out with James more than twice a week." Haley said. "They keep saying they're studying, but I've caught them snogging!"

"Haley!" Scorpius' voice rang out sharply. He looked so angry, that Haley felt herself recoil a little in fear. He looked so much like their father when he got like that. "That isn't any of your business."

"Have you been doing that, Isobel?" Draco asked, turning his head at his daughter. Today was tiring as it is. After the meltdown in the morning, he and Hermione had tiptoed around each other – the aftermath of their loaded fights not completely wearing off.

"Dad –" Scorpius said, trying to ease the tension that was rapidly building in the room. He hadn't left school to escape into more fights. He had decided to come back during the Halloween weekend for some pace and quiet to reflect on some other pressing issues. "Isobel has tried very hard –"

"Isobel Sophia!" Draco thundered, awaiting her reply. He could feel Haley's triumphant eyes trained on him – but he thought he'd deal with that later. "Have you or have you not been sneaking off with James Potter?"

"I honestly haven't, Dad," Isobel said, looking him in the eye. "We have been meeting up more frequently. But only to study….and maybe we kiss sometimes…but that's _really_ it." She looked at her mother now. "I've been averaging an Exceeds Expectation in Charms and James said he'd help me get it up to Outstanding. I can give you my planner and you can look at it –"

"Isobel, don't make up some elaborate story just to get out of this, "Hermione cautioned.

"Mum, Dad," Isobel said, seriously looking at her parents. "I told you I'd be mature about this. All those times I've written to you, those are all the times we've gone out. I really have been spending extra time with him – studying. We meet to study because that's probably the only time James have got left on the weekdays to see me. Our schedules are insane."

The room quieted once more, and Isobel could see her parents looking at each other before exchanging tired glances before turning to them once more. Isobel held up her hand, signaling she wasn't finished. She turned to her sister.

"Haley, really, if you've got something to say to me, spit it out," Isobel said, in what she considered to be a calm, measured voice. "I know you told Albus you hated the idea of James and me together, but it's getting too much. If you don't like it just leave us alone. Why do you keep squealing on me like that?"

"Yeah, Haley," Scorpius added, scratching the back of his neck. "What's up with you? You hardly even find me in school, and you've been distant and angry…"

Haley looked around at her siblings who were looking expectantly at her. Her father had an arm stretched across the chair beside him, and her mother was massaging her temples as she looked at her.

"You guys keep leaving me out of things," Haley admitted finally. "You're forever off with James now. You don't even eat with me in school" Haley said, turning to her sister. "You kissed him once, and you didn't tell me. You told Scorp, and _I'm _your sister…"

"Haley – we were trying to keep it under wraps from Mum and Dad,' Isobel said, cooling down a little. "Sorry," she added apologetically, looking at her parents. "We weren't trying to exclude you or anything…it just made more sense not to tell the world."

"You should know that you could trust me," Haley said insistently, her grey eyes filling up. "And I haven't been finding you in school because anything you have to say you say to Lily, " Haley turned to face Scorpius now. "She's my age, why can't you confide in me? Izzy has James and Albus, and now you're stealing my best friend…"

All four pairs of eyes looked at Haley for a full minute before Isobel burst out laughing. Scraping back her chair, she walked over to her sister, wrapping her arms around her protesting frame. "Oh Haley," she said, kissing her sister's cheek. "We always love you, you know that right? We might be a little busy in our lives, but you're always our baby…"

Scorpius couldn't help but smile as Haley rolled her eyes before hugging her sister back. "You two are really stupid," he commented, looking at his father who seemed to finally be smiling for the night.

"Get over here, don't pretend you don't want to," Isobel said, holding out an extra arm for her brother.

"I still hate you both," Haley grumbled as her older siblings sandwiched her in a hug.

"No, you don't," Scorpius said, patting her head affectionately. He felt Haley's grip on him tighten and he smiled over her head at Isobel, who half grinned back at him.

"Haley," Hermione hated to interrupt the cute scene before her, but she had to say her fair share before letting them continue. "I get that you feel left out, that you were hurting. But don't you ever use language like that in this house, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mum," Haley replied, meekly, looking over from the shelter of arms around. "I'm sorry…"

Hermione and Draco watched their children contentedly for a little while, before joining them in their infectious hugs.

* * *

Later that night, after they had put away the dishes, Draco was tipping a little Firewhisky into his glass as he got prepared to settle down for bed. Hermione was lathering lotion into her calves as she stared at her toes. The silence between them wasn't resentful – they were just being cautious of how to behave around one another.

"I really love you, Granger," he said, taking a sip of the burning liquid. "Are you still thinking about that? Because I was just angry – and I always mess up when I'm angry, you know that…"

Hermione smiled as she shook her head. "No, I know you love me…I was just being stupid, about things. I was just thinking…"

"Of?" Draco prompted, eager to get her thoughts out of her head. She appeared to be so lost today; having the kids home didn't even heighten her spirits like it usually did.

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly. "I never thought I was a jealous person…I mean I survived Ron and Lavender…Merlin, they were snogging right in front of me…and even after that, I didn't feel like yesterday even when Ron and I were in a committed relationship…"

Draco kept quiet, allowing her to finally voice her thoughts. He sipped more of his Firewhisky and watched as she got out of their bed and paced around the room, talking rapidly as she did. "I mean, could I have developed feelings of jealousy so suddenly? I thought people developed these sorts of characteristics early in their days? Not at thirty-nine…"

Hermione stopped suddenly, noticing that Draco hadn't said much and had resorted to staring at her. He looked to carelessly handsome, with a lock of hair falling into his eyes as he crossed his arms across his broad chest. Hermione walked over to her husband and placed tugged his hands away from his chest. She saw Draco's eyes widen a fraction in surprise as she caught him off guard.

She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side as she did. She felt a rush of emotions, much similar to what she felt all those years ago standing in Ginny's kitchen when they first kissed. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a slow soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she said, pulling back and pressing her forehead to his chest. She could hear his heartbeat accelerate quickly from her kiss and she felt a little triumphant, still having at effect on him.

"I love you forever, Granger," Draco said, his voice a little gruff. He cleared his throat and tipped her chin up to face him.

"I," he said, dipping down to kiss her. "Love." He stopped and suckled on her bottom lip. "You." Draco slipped his tongue into her open mouth.

Hermione kissed him back hungrily, allowing him to press her against the wall as he removed his boxers. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach – and she didn't know what it was, but their lovemakaing was feral that night. He's slid in and out of her, asking her to open her eyes and look at him as she orgasmed. She'd never felt closer to him than tonight.

Finally spent – and still buried deep inside her – Draco lifted his head slightly off the back of her neck as he lay atop her. "Do you think Isobel was lying?" He peppered her bare back with kisses as he withdrew himself from her.

Turning over, she faced her husband as pulled the covers up to cover her naked breasts. "No…she seemed quite serious. And I don't think Isobel would lie to us, do you?"

"I sure hope not…" Draco yawned tiredly, even though it was only ten pm. He pulled his drowsy wife closer to him, loving every second of having her warm body pressed against it. As he drifted off to sleep, Draco thought that if heaven existed on Earth, this must surely be it. Hermione, his children, all together, - no matter how ugly things got, they've always got each other.

* * *

"James…James…stop…" Isobel gasped, feeling a particular tension build up in her stomach.

"Huh?" James's honey brown eye rose to meet hers as he paused in the act of kissing a particularly sensitive spot near her ear. Mustering all his self-control, James pulled himself up into a siting position as he looked at Isobel. "Was I too fast? Are you not enjoying it?"

Isobel bit her lip guiltily as she looked at him, mirroring him and pulling herself into an upright position. "You shouldn't be here…I just felt so good, telling my Mum and Dad how we were really studying...and you sneaking into my bedroom isn't really much help…"

James had once again, Apparated right outside her house, and snuck in through the back door. She almost screamed her head off when she entered her room after her row with Haley to find him sitting on her bed, grinning from ear to ear. It seemed as though he couldn't really stay apart from her till they returned to school on Monday.

James eyed her for a minute before breaking out into a grin. "I know…" He leaned over and kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away. "You're right. It's just that kissing you in those dusty old classrooms…nothing compared to kissing you like this…"

Isobel sighed. "I feel that way too, you know I do…but you better get going." Isobel thought she needed to be handed the Best Daughter of the year award.

Imagine if her parents knew how much self-control she was exercising over this. Especially when James had his top off. His abs looked amazing, in the soft glow of her nightlight. She was thankful that James was already seventeen and had no more Trace on him. She'd ordered him to cast a Muffliato around her room so that no one would hear her moaning when they started making out.

"Er – I will, in a minute?" James said, cracking a nervous laugh as he looked down at his pants.

Isobel followed his eyes and saw the outline of his erection, feeling herself grow hotter each minute she stared at it. They've been going out close to a month and a half – and most of her school friends were telling her that it wasn't healthy to keep James waiting for sex. Growing up with Hermione Granger as her mother, Isobel knew she would never succumb to pressure to have sex.

Besides, James had been really sweet about it, assuring her that they didn't need to do it until she was ready. She'd threatened to hex off his nuts if he every desired to look for other girls, but James had told her very seriously that she, Isobel Malfoy was _it_ for him. He never found the sort of contentment with other girls that he felt around Isobel, and he wasn't going to throw that away just for sex. He was sticking around – whether she'd liked it or not.

Isobel took a deep breath, as she made up her mind. Stretching her hand out, she quickly unzipped James and grinned at the surprise written all over his face. She hadn't seen his cock before, not even when their make out sessions got to the most randy of heights. The most she'd done around him was to let him go under her shirt. But that was because she wasn't ready. Tonight she felt like taking it another step further.

"Iz, I thought we weren't going to have sex until you were ready?" he whispered, placing a hand atop hers to stop her in her actions.

"We aren't," she replied shrugging.

James stared at his girlfriend, feeling confused. Isobel was a well-endowed girl. She had the right curves that would drive anyone wild. But James had done his best to respect her option of holding on until she was ready. What was she doing, rushing into sex like this? He forced himself to speak, "No, Isobel…don't. We said we'd wait, and we should."

"We _are_ waiting, silly," Isobel said, giggling.

Pulling him to his feet, Isobel quickly shed his boxers, allowing his erection to spring free of its confinements. Pushing him gently back down on the bed, Isobel sank to between his legs, watching as he shut his eyes tightly and tried to control his breathing. "We can still have fun," Isobel whispered, smiling at James through her lashes.

"Izzy," he gasped. "You really don't have to do this…"

"I want to," Isobel said simply, bending down and placing a kiss on his hardened member.

James groaned spastically as he felt her cool lips on his hot, throbbing erection. He'd expected nothing more than a long make-out session with Isobel – maybe leaving her with a few hickeys to let her remember tonight by. Never would he have imagined that he would be here, with his hands tangled in her hair as she wrapped her lips around his cock.

Isobel pulled back slightly, looking at James. "Does this feel good?" She licked him experimentally, from tip to base and back again.

"Y- Yes…" James grunted, his breathing ragged. "Just like that, Iz…" He felt something hard on his lower back as he leaned into her soft bed.

Groaning, he removed a soft plastic object and pushed it further behind as he allowed himself to get comfortable. "Isobel" he half yelped as her tongue circled his weeping tip mercilessly.

Merlin, she was going to kill him.

* * *

"Granger…your stupid phone…" Draco grumbled, handing the small vibrating plastic piece to his wife.

"Wha- what?" Hermione opened her eyes blearily to see Draco shoving her mobile phone into her hands. Panicking, she sat up slightly. The only people who ever called her on her mobile phone were her children – when they were back from Hogwarts- and her parents, who felt too old to Floo over for every little thing.

It was almost midnight according to the clock on the wall, and the last she checked her children were all in their bedrooms. He heart thudded as she wondered why her parents were calling this late. Glancing at her phone, she saw Isobel's name and face flashing repeatedly as it buzzed. Why was Isobel calling her at this hour?

Quickly swiping across the screen to answer, she pinched Draco hard so he would sit up in case it was an emergency.

"Hello?" she said, waiting for a reply. She mouthed _Isobel_ to Draco, who was rubbing his arm and glaring at her. He immediately stopped and motioned for her to put it on speaker so he could hear their conversation. There was no reply, but she could hear muffled voices. "Hello?" she tried again.

Still no reply, Draco glanced worriedly at her. "Iz, honey, you alright?" Draco tried this time, looking hopeful to elicit some sort of response.

They were met with a soft popping noise before an unmistakably male voice answered, "Iz…Izzy….don't stop…" There were soft slopping sounds before a few grunts and they heard Isobel giggle.

Draco's eyes narrowed immediately. "I'm going to kill that fucking bastard," he growled getting ready to jump out of bed.

"Draco wait!" Hermione hissed, maintaining a firm grip on her husband's arm. "You don't even know where they are!"

"They're in Izzy's room of course," he hissed back, looking at his wife as though she were stupid. Jabbing a finger at the clock Molly had presented them with, he watched as Hermione looked at the hand with the name 'Isobel', that was pointing to 'Home'.

"Right," Hermione said, nodding. "But you still can't go in there."

"Izzy, I'm so close…"

Seizing the phone, Draco threw it hard against the wall where it smashed neatly into fragments. "How can you fucking tell me not to go in there?"

"Do you really want to see your daughter having sex, Draco?" Hermione shot back angrily as she glared at him. She knew it wasn't the best time to give Isobel her privacy, but she thought both Isobel and Draco would not be able to look each other in the eye ever again if Draco had barged in on her doing that. "Besides you're completely naked…here…" Hermione tossed him his discarded boxers that were lying by her feet.

"I – what? Of course not," Draco snapped, pulling on his pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Isobel was really planning to send him to his deathbed early. "What the hell are we going to do then?"

"We shouldn't embarrass her. She's going to be fifteen soon. Of course she'll do – things. We should have a mature talk with her," Hermione said, trying to reason with a fuming Draco. On the inside, however, Hermione was shaking like a leaf. She'd expected Isobel to experiment, of course. But maybe at sixteen. Not right now.

"Did she call us on purpose? Was she trying to kill me?"

"I think they accidentally dialed…it's quite common to dial someone by accident, honey," Hermione said, retrieving her cotton shirt that had fallen to the floor during their sexual tryst.

"Well that's a fucking bullshit Muggle intervention, that is!" Draco said angrily as back on the bed with force. He let out a few frustrated sighs before he spoke again. "I can't believe I'm going to sit here and let Potter have sex with my daughter. She's _underage _for fuck's sake."

"I know…but it's already happened, Draco…" Hermione said, now pulling the shirt over her head. "There's no point going in now. If you do, we'll never be able to talk to her sensibly again. She'll be too embarrassed to face us again…"

Draco exhaled heavily, leaning back on the headboard. "I can't just sit here and do nothing, Hermione," he said looking away from her.

"We aren't doing nothing," Hermione said, with a little more conviction. "We'll talk to Harry and Ginny tomorrow, and we'll take it from there…okay, honey?"

"Yeah, alright," Draco finally reluctantly agreed. He watched as Hermione mimicked his actions and leaned against the headboard. "Aren't you going back to sleep?"

Hermione snorted at this. "Yes, I'll drift into a peaceful sleep knowing what my daughter is doing…"

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "At least Scorpius wasn't this bad…we didn't have to hear him over your Muggle phone…"

"No," Hermione agreed grimly. "But you did catch him in the attic and the spare rooms…"

Draco groaned at the memory. "Do you have to remind me?" The image of his son and various different girls were permanently etched into his memory. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had to _listen _to Isobel and James tonight.

"Are we such bad parents, Draco?"

Draco could hear self-doubt in Hermione's voice for the first time since they woke up. He didn't waste time contemplating her question. "Nah," he said easily. "You could have taken off right after giving birth of our children….then you could form a club with my lovely ex-wife…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked Draco playfully on his arm before removing that arm itself and placing it over her shoulders as she snuggled into him. They both stayed that way till daybreak, silently contemplating on how to break the news to Harry and Ginny about their children.


	8. Chapter 8

**based this on what happened when my parents tried to lecture me and my boyfriend on safe sex. enjoy! and thank you so so so much to those of you who bothered to leave a review, it's because of you i'm glued to the computer, clacking away.**

**nothing belongs to me: anything from the harry potter universe belongs to j.k rowling. i'm merely borrowing her characters to write for entertainment purposes, no profits whatsoever~**

* * *

Draco picked at his emerald green sweater. Hooking his neckline, he ran his finger along the scratchy fabric and tugged it away from his neck a little. He was waiting for Hermione to meet him in the hall. They were Flooing over to the Harry's to discuss the issue at hand. Isobel was still asleep and Draco was itching to jump in and Stun James. The only thing that was refraining him from it was the thought of finding his daughter wrapped up around him. Draco shook his head to empty it of the offending images as Hermione stepped down the last of steps.

"Are you ready, darling?" she asked, walking over to him and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

The taste of strawberry chapstick lingered on Draco's lips and Hermione was near enough for Draco to catch a whiff of Vanilla. That comforted him tremendously. "Yeah, lets…" he said. Considering how constricted his throat was, Draco thought it was a feat that he could speak at all.

Grabbing her hands, he prepared himself for the worse as he threw in Floo powder into his fireplace.

Fifteen minutes later found Hermione and Draco clamouring out of Harry and Ginny's fireplace.

"Potter!" Draco's voice rang out in the empty hall. He didn't care that he was shouting. The faster they got this over and done with the better. "Potter, Ginny get down here now!"

"Draco, hush…" Hermione said, frowning as she placed a hand on his arm. She felt his bicep tense and he wasn't budging from where he was standing, even thought she was tugging really hard for him to sit by the sofa.

"What the hell is going on, Draco?" Ginny Potter came into view, looking peaky from being roused rather rudely. "Why are you bellowing like a lunatic in our hall?"

"Where's your husband?" Draco asked aggressively, pulling his arms away from Hermione and choosing to run in through his hair instead.

"Hold on a minute, will you?" Ginny replied, yawning. "He's just getting ready…" Ginny turned to Hermione her face burning with a questioning look.

Hermione half shrugged apologetically and smiled as Harry when he traipsed though the room, his bright green eyes seeking hers out first.

"What's going on?" Harry echoed his wife, pushing his glasses further up his nose and walking over to stand beside Ginny.

"Your son is sleeping with our daughter," Draco said bitterly. He paced around as Harry let his hand fall to his side and Ginny clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Merlin," Ginny said weakly. "How – how do you know? Did Isobel tell you guys or something? Did James _do_ something bad? I swear I'll kill–"

"We don't know how good or bad it went," Hermione interjected quickly. "We – er – Isobel accidentally dialled us when – they –when they were…_you know_…"

"Through the fellytone?" Ginny said, aghast as she walked herself backwards to sit on the couch.

"Telephone," Harry and Hermione automatically corrected.

"Yeah," Draco answered Ginny. "Through that sickening thing." He looked around expectantly at them. "So, are we going to sterilize them or what?"

Three hours later found Hermione and Harry by the couch while Ginny and Draco stood nose to nose – more like chin to forehead, really – as they shouted each other hoarse in the face.

"I'm just saying, Draco…can't you set up better wards in your home?" Ginny was saying, waving her hands in the air. She looked at her husband, but Harry shook his head tiredly.

"Yes! Yes! Leave the responsibility up to the guy's side why don't you? I have to set up extra wards just because your son decides to break in. It's the same – we forget to cast the contraceptive charm and _bam_!" Draco snapped his fingers dramatically. "It's _our_ fault _you_ lot got pregnant! What about assuming some responsibility yourself? Have you ever thought about that?"

"_What_?" Ginny spluttered, eyes widening so fearfully Hermione was scared they might just pop from anger. At least they knew how ridiculous Draco got when he argued with her. "You don't even – are you even listening to yourself?"

"This is getting us nowhere…" Harry said heavily looking from the pair of them to Hermione. "What should we do?" he asked Hermione directly now.

Ignoring their squabbling spouses, Hermione faced harry as well, finally glad they were trying to do something productive. "I don't know, Harry. I mean, she's underage –"

"But you don't know if they were having sex…I mean it could be anything…"

"Ugh, Harry! How can you even think of that!" Hermione said, crinkling up her nose. She shuddered as she thought of other things that Isobel might have engaged in.

"I'm just saying, 'Mione…you don't know how these teens operate, they weren't as celibate as us…"

"Right," Hermione said, recalling all those times Harry and Ginny disappeared off together from the Gryffindor Tower. "Well, I think it's best if Draco and I approach Isobel, and talk with her about it while you and Ginny –"

"MAYBE YOUR DAUGHTER NEEDS A FREAKING CHASTITY BELT, DRACO, EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?"

"YOUR SON SHOULD BE CASTRATED, SAVES US THE TROUBLE OF GETTING A CHASTITY BELT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"AS I WAS SAYING, " Hermione shouted over the commotion, as though nothing had happened. "You and Ginny should maybe tell James to be…I don't know, _responsible_? That way we wont have to worry as much…I mean, there's only so much restrictions we can threaten them with, they'll eventually break it…"

"Yeah, I think that sounds good." Harry said. "I'm so sorry though…I never thought James would you know –"

"I never thought Isobel would either…" Hermione replied. "I mean we were so busy with other things at seventeen and fifteen…we had no time for this sort of nonsense…"

"We were fighting off Voldemort, Hermione. I don't think sex was an option at that time…"

Harry's statement earned a good laugh from Hermione. Once she started, Hermione couldn't stop, she was laughing until tears trickled down her cheeks. Who in their right mind deserved to hear their child engaging in sexual activities over the phone?

Harry joined her, and they were rolling and laughing on the couch as Draco and Ginny calmed down a little to watch them with a little surprise. It felt hilarious to Hermione as she and her best friend sat side by side, laughing at their children as though they were seventeen and not nearing forty.

* * *

"What have you done this time?" Scorpius said, sauntering in the hall as he noticed his parents and James' parents in the hall of the Manor. "Dad looks right pissed at you, he won't even look at you. Better hope you didn't screw up that badly…"

Walking away from his sister, Scorpius raised his hand hello at Lily, who was busy picking out a muffin from the plate on the kitchen counter. She smiled back; her beautiful, radiant, smile at Scorpius felt his heart skip a beat.

Isobel didn't reply her brother, feigning an off-handed shrug instead. She secretly wondered if her parents had known about James sneaking over last night. They couldn't have, she steeled herself. He left so early in the morning, and nobody knew. She had tripled checked every landing before letting James out, and he'd been using his Invisibility Cloak anyways.

Beside her, James yawned tiredly and moved his hand to grasp hers. He had Isobel had been fighting really hard to stifle their yawns, from being up so late last night. James relieved the memory of last night over and over again. It was the furthest him and Isobel have ever gone, and James felt his chest tighten happily each time he thought of how Isobel was all his to love. No more pretending, and watching from afar as she dated scum.

His parents had dragged him over for an impromptu brunch and he thought what better way to celebrate than to dig into his Aunt Hermione's casserole? Haley sat on his other side, her legs curled up under her as she read her book. He looked around for his sister, and found her talking in a low voice to Scorpius, not so far away from them. Albus sat on Isobel's left, talking animatedly as Isobel tried her best to shush him.

"I'm telling you, Iz," Al was saying earnestly. "I heard your Dad shouting like a lunatic in our hall this morning. It was really early tho – "

"Al, shut up!" Isobel hissed, not wanting to make herself panic. "You're not helping me –"

"I _am_," Albus said insistently, "You and James better get your stories straight. You know our parents hardly row with each other…unless it's about you two dunderheads…"

"Will you just look at them?" Ginny whispered vehemently, jerking her head over to the couch where Albus, James, Isobel and Haley were all seated together. "They look so _cozy_ sharing this secret…"

"Potter your son definitely inherited that stupid sappy look from you," Draco commented wryly.

"_Excuse _me –"

"Shut up, the pair of you," Harry said, rolling his eyes as Hermione smiled begrudgingly next to him. Their bickering was hardly tolerable anymore. "Are we going to do the talk now or what?"

"Yes, lets…" Hermione said, beckoning them over to the couch to meet the guilty couple.

"Haley, Scorpius – out," Draco said, the moment the reached the sofa. He looked expectantly at his children, waiting for them to exit the room.

"Really, Draco?" Hermione asked, irritated. Looking around at the bemused face of the confused children, she tried again, "Guys, could you give us a few minutes with Isobel and James?"

"Not _again _Izzy_ –_"

"I _knew_ it! See Iz, I was right –"

"Iz, really? You've only been dating for a month and a half!"

"We didn't do anything!"

The tirade of responses came immediately. After much shouting and protests, the room was finally left with the Potters, Draco, Hermione, Isobel and James.

Hermione took a deep breath, unsure of where to start. Glancing at Draco for support, she opened her mouth once more, hoping her daughter wouldn't hate her for the subject she was going to broach. "Isobel," she said. "We know you're growing into a woman – and you need your privacy, but we thought you should know..."

"Know what, Mum?" Isobel said concernedly as she scooted off the sofa. Hermione didn't miss how rapidly her hand slid across the sofa to grasp James' free hand. "Are we – are we moving? Do I have to share my room or something?"

"Your mother and I heard you and _him_ having sex last night on the fellytone!" Draco interjected rudely before Hermione could even reply.

"I –_what_?" Isobel's face drained of colour. "And you decided to hold an intervention?"

Harry had rolled up a newspaper and had walked over to James, thwacking him repeatedly on his shoulder. "She's" he said, smacking him hard, "underage." Another smack. "Bloody." _Smack_. "Git." _Smack_.

"Harry, give it here…"Ginny said commandingly as she stood behind her husband. Harry reluctantly chucked the rolled up piece of paper into Ginny's hands, disappointed that he couldn't knock more sense into James. To his utter delight and surprise, Ginny continued with his administrations, punctuation each word with a good hard smack. "Who-the-devil-taught-you-to-do-things-like-that?" 

"Stop! Stop!" James shouted, final having enough paper being slapped across his skin. "We didn't have sex alright! We did other stuff, I'm not stupid, I know she's underage!"

Harry glanced triumphantly at Hermione before Isobel groaned and covered her face in her hands. "_James_," she said exasperatedly. "Did you really…"

Draco tried to speak but all that came out was an odd strangled noise from within his throat. He glanced from his wife – who had her shoulders slumped hopelessly- to her bestfriend and _his_ wife – both who looked equally aghast at the piece of information James had blurted out.

Not wanting to witness this scene any longer, Draco grabbed his jacket and let himself out of the front door, letting it slam behind him.

* * *

Scorpius turned as he heard footsteps on the porch. He was alone again and he was just beginning to settle into his thoughts when he saw his father looking angrily around. He sighed. Isobel wasn't making things any simpler for his parents.

"Why are you out here?" Draco asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why aren't you off with Al or the girls?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, wondering if he should even dignify his father's question with a response. Seeing how hard his father was staring at him, Scorpius figured he was better off answering. "Al went out to meet his other girl – I don't know who, so don't bother prying. Lily and Haley are in Haley's room - girl's stuff. And I came out here to think."

"Oh?" Draco looked a little more interested as he walked over to his son and settled beside him. He felt bad for Scorpius, who had seemed awfully withdrawn – although not as angry – as Haley the past few weeks. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"Well, if you promise to keep it from Mum…" Scorpius said hesitantly, feeling tidal wave of relief beginning to settle upon him. He missed having one to one talks with his father.

"I don't know, kid," Draco said sadly, shaking his head. "It's kind of difficult to keep stuff from her…and besides, she has amazing brains, you could use some of her ideas on whatever problem it is that you're facing…"

"Then its alright," Scorpius said easily. "We can just forget it…"

"No, no" Draco hastily amended. "I won't tell her…is it your subscription to _PlayWizard_? Because she already knows about –"

"No Dad," Scorpius said quite calmly, even though his face was blushing a vibrant crimson now. "Not that…just something else." He took a deep breath, wondering where he should start. "Astoria wrote to me. She wrote me a letter."

"When?" Draco asked, his curious grey eyes turning cold at the mention of his ex-wife.

"A few weeks ago…"

"What does she want? If I know her, she'd probably want something from you," Draco said darkly. "Is it money? Tell her you won't give her _anything, _or better yet, ask her to reimburse you for all those years she was gone…"

"It isn't money," Scorpius said shortly. "She's dying, Dad. And she wants me to you know – get to her, and for her to get to know me…"

"Dying from what exactly?" Draco hadn't meant for his voice to sound so cold, unfeeling at the fact that someone was dying, but he couldn't help it. He felt Scorpius recoil slightly, and look at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Breast cancer. It's too advanced for any sort of treatment…the doctors gave her three months to live and she's onto her last one." Scorpius said bitterly.

Draco remained silent for a few minutes, wondering how best to tackle this situation. He wondered if he should have banned Scorpius from seeing Astoria at all? That would make this whole thing go away…or was it bad to deny someone's dying wish? Not when that someone was Astoria, his brain reasoned mockingly.

"Dad?" Scorpius' voice broke through his thoughts.

"Do you want to see her, then? Get to know her - all that crap?" Draco asked, feeling sad that he gave his son options at all on this matter. "she's not a good person, Scorp. I don't care how sick –"

"Yeah, I know…" Scorpius said, cutting him off. "It's just – I've always had Mum. I've never felt like I needed her…but it's so different now that she tells me _she_ needs _me_…"

"Trust me," Draco said. "She's probably trying to ease some guilt before dying…"

"Still…"

"You really want to get to know her that badly, huh?" Draco said, leaning back on the porch chair.

"I don't know. I guess I do. I mean, I have thought about her and stuff. I'm curious I guess," Scorpius said, twiddling his thumb. He felt a lump rise up in his throat but he forced himself to speak anyways. "I've thought about her a lot – and I try so hard to be what Mum wants me to be – I share half her genes, I don't want to end up beign the person Astoria is, you know?"

"Scorp," Draco said firm, clasping his hand onto his firstborn's shoulder. "You're nothing like her. You're kind, thoughtful, caring – all the things she's not –"

"Dad, she's in my blood, in my veins!" Scorpius snapped impatiently. "You wouldn't know. It's not like you're carrying vermin blood in your body. I walk around and I doubt every decision I make -is this from you and Mum or have I chosen the path Astoria would have? Did I hurt that person's feeling? Of course I did, I'm half Astoria Greengrass…"

Draco sighed, letting his hand fall from Scorpius' shoulder. "Have you forgotten who my parents were? They were the biggest bigots that walked the Earth. My father especially. So yes, Scorp, I know what you feel like, having horrible blood in your veins," Draco held his hand up, to keep his son from interrupting him.

"But your mother has taught me that blood isn't all that important. _We_ define ourselves. If you make a decision, it's got nothing to do with the type of blood that runs in your veins. It's got to do with this," Draco pointed to a part on his son's chest where he could feel the steady rhythm of his heart, "and this." Draco shifted his finger to point at Scorpius' temple.

Scorpius didn't reply, but he felt a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders. When he looked at it from that angle, being related to his birth mother didn't seem all that bad. But he still couldn't shake the resentment every time he recalled how she had left him just like that when he was a child.

"I think I should talk to Mum," Scorpius said finally, looking at his father.

"I think you should too," Draco said, nodding. "She'll help you figure yourself out. Merlin knows she's helped me…"

* * *

Inside, Isobel had stomped up to her room as her mother trialed wearily behind her. She had had enough of their prying into her life. Hearing her encounters over the phone – good Godric, it was no wonder her father hadn't been able to look at her.

"Isobel," Hermione called from behind her. "Wait, please…"

Entering her room, Isobel had kicked the door shut and felt infinitely better as she heard the door slam loudly. She didn't bother locking it because her mother would unlock it with a stupid Alohomora anyway…

"What now?" Isobel said impatiently her mother stepped into her room.

"Well, for starters, you could try to not be so rude!" Hermione snapped, feeling insuppressible anger shoot through her as she watched her surly daughter. "I saved you a whole load of embarrassment by telling your father not to barge in on you when you and James were doing Merlin knows what in here!"

"Gee," Isobel said fluttering her lashes. "Thanks, Mum. Thanks a _whole_ lot. You really helped me by staging that intervention downstairs, teaching me about condoms and contraceptive potions in front of my boyfriend…"

They glared at each other for a little while, each of them not realizing the uncanny resemblance they had of each other. Hermione's hair was cackling with as much electricity as Isobel's curls.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Hermione said evenly. "You wanted a boyfriend – who is really much older than you, and you've got to deal with the responsibilities that come with being in a safe relationship."

"But Mum, sex and condoms? Really?" Isobel reached for the nearest pillow and pulled it across her face, screaming into it.

"Oh honey," Hermione said, after Isobel's muffled screams subsided. "I know you're in this real big rush to grow up – but there's so much time…so many boys -"

"James is it for me, Mum," Isobel said softly, but firmly. "We've been over this before…"

"Fine," Hermione said, deciding to humour her daughter instead of argue with her. "But I meant what I said, downstairs. And you have to go over and apologize to Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry before you go back to school tomorrow, okay? Refusing to say goodbye is really rude, and I won't have any of it…"

"I'm sorry, Mum," Isobel said, quite suddenly, startling Hermione out of her serious lecture. Her apology had been so heartfelt and loaded it caught Hermione fof guard for a moment. "I'm so sorry for all this mess and all this James nonsense…I'm just really happy with him, and I feel a little trapped every time you guys are there to point me in a certain direction…"

"Thank you," Hermione said, lacing her fingers with her daughter's. "I appreciate that you understand how hard this has all been hard on us – especially your father…" Looking into Isobel's light brown eyes, Hermione continued, "We love you, Iz, which is why we try to steer you. We don't make decisions for you, but we allow you to discuss things and tell us your opinions…which is probably why we argue so much…"

"I know, Mummy," Isobel said, smiling at her mother. "I like it that you and Dad have my back…but I'm not completely stupid…I can handle myself. So please quit worrying and stuff alright?"

"But you do realize that James sneaking over _isn't_ smart?" Hermione quizzed, raising skeptical eyebrow at her daughter. "I cannot stop your father from beating him to pulp the next time he catches him here…so, no more James in your bedroom, promise?"

Isobel giggled as she launched herself into her mother's arms. "Promise."

"You better mean it this time, Isobel Sophia…"

"I do, Mum…"Isobel said, holding her mother's gaze to show her that she really meant to keep her word this time. It was either this or having to listen to her mother describing all sorts of weird sexual diseases as Aunt Ginny charmed a few pictures on a vanguard board to illustrate her mother's descriptions.

"I need to tell you something too," Hermione said, her tone returning to its usual warm but firm state. "You don't need a boy to truly _live_. You're amazing on your own, and you don't need to rush into this whole relationship thing. You have years ahead of you, you have Hogwarts, jobs, apprenticeship…right now, James isn't the most important thing in your life…"

"He isn't," Isobel said, surprising herself. "I mean, I like him loads, Mum. I know I'm going to be with him – no matter what. But what I meant was that my focus right now is on school, and on Quidditch. I will always love James, and I'll always seek him out – so he'll always be important to me. But right now, it's definitely school and Quidditch."

Hermione nodded, feeling a strange form of relief spreading through her body. She hadn't expected her daughter to come up with such a mature answer. She supposed giving her children a little headway to think for themselves really helped. At the very least, knowing that Isobel knew how to prioritize was profoundly comforting.

* * *

"So, I have something to tell you…" Draco said, pushing a glass of white wine into Hermione's hand.

She was currently soaking in their tub cum Jacuzzi, the hot bubbles covering her from her collarbone till below.

"Is it Izzy?" Hermione sat up immediately, pushing some suds out of the tub and onto the bathroom floor. "Or Haley?"

"Neither actually," Draco said, pushing his wife back for her to relax. "It's Scorp."

"Scorp?" Hermione frowned, puzzled. Her eldest seemed to be doing fine – he had smiled and spoke to her quite normally through out the Halloween weekend. "He looked ok, did I miss something?"

"Er – you might have, because he wasn't planning on telling you…" Draco said, reaching for his toothbrush as he too, got ready for bed. "Astoria's sick – dying actually. And she wants to get to know Scorpius."

Hermione didn't reply, and Draco let it be that way for a little while. He went though the motions of brushing his teeth and soaping his face. He figured the best way to ride this one out was to let Hermione process it. She would let him know what she thought when she felt ready.

That moment wasn't so far out it seemed. Hermione had stepped out of the tub, waving her wand to clear away the water. Wrapping her towel loosely around her, she walked over to their dresser and shrugged on Draco's old Slytherin t-shirt before speaking again.

"Does Scorpius want to know her?" Hermione asked, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of cotton panties and turned over her shoulder to look at Draco as she did. "I mean – he never asked about her before…"

"He mentioned that he was curious about her," Draco said lightly, shedding his t-shirt and slacks as he stepped out of the bathroom and to the side of his bed. "But I don't think you should worry yet, he said he'd come speak to you about it."

"I'm not _worried_, Draco," Hermione said, trying but failing to sound as casual as she hoped. "I was just thinking…" Climbing into bed, she pulled out the single pencil that was holding her bun tight, allowing her hair to fall down to her shoulders. "How do you know about all of this anyway?"

Pumping his pillows into a better shape, Draco leaned back against the headboard and pulled Hermione against his chest. "I went out for some air when you were caught up with the whole James and Izzy issue, and Scorpius kind of told me about it…"

"What else did he say?" Hermione pressed, feeling a little more relaxed when she felt the steady rhythm of Draco's heartbeat beneath her ear.

"Nothing, really," Draco said, tracing circles on her bare arm. "he just told me she'd written to him, made me promise not to tell you –"

"Really? Why? And why did you tell me if you promised him?"

"I don't know, maybe he wanted to tell you in his own words…I just wanted you to be prepared and not have a heart attack when you heard…"

"Oh, you!" Hermione sat back up and smacked her husband on his arm. "Don't exaggerate! I hardly overact like that…"

"Speaking of overreact, how did it go with our dear Pansy Parkinson Protégé?"

"Don't call her that!" Hermione said threateningly.

Draco and Ginny had this theory formed – during their ludicrous argument earlier - and they wouldn't really let go out it. According to them, Hermione's vehement hate for Pansy Parkinson during her pregnancy with Isobel had transferred a little of Pansy herself into Isobel. Hermione thought it was absolutely ridiculous that her beautiful, talented daughter was influenced in any way by –the sex addict - Pansy Parkinson.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I don't think our daughter is going to have sex any time soon," Hermione said. "I made sure I spoke of every disease, every wrong thing that could happen during a pregnancy, horrors of childbirth, the weird shapes of penises –"

"Genius!"

"I thought so," Hermione said smugly. "We can't really stop her from having sex, but we can turn her off the idea completely."

"BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

Hermione chuckled, looking at Draco's happy eyes. She stopped almost immediately after that though. "What are we going to do though, about Scorp? I mean, are you sure you're okay with him getting close to Astoria?"

Draco sobered up almost immediately. "This isn't about me…and it's up to Scorpius anyway. I mean, I'm not throwing a party for him and Astoria anytime soon, but you know…"

"I know," Hermione replied. "I would just love to keep him away from the horrors of the world a little while longer, you know? Meeting a mother that left him….a little bitter start into adulthood…"

Draco snorted. "Horrors of the world? Merlin, Granger, did you _see_ the Muggle girl he was snogging before school started? The word horror probably originated form her family tree…"

"Honestly, Draco!" Hermione scolded, although her lips were twitching into a slight smile. "How can you joke a ta time like this? Why can't you take me seriously?"

"Because you _aren't_ being serious, Granger…" Draco said, pulling his wife back to him. He kissed the top of her head before continuing. "Look, this choice is up to Scorp. We trust him – so we've got to trust his choices. If he chooses to get to know her – then good for him. If he chooses not to – then good for him too. I think we just need to be supportive of his decision."

"Even when he dates what's-her-face?" Hermione's yawn was huge as she said this.

"Are you cracking a joke, Granger?"

"I might be…" Another unsurprising fail at trying to stifle a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Hermione…" Draco whispered, looking down at his wife who had her eyes half closed. Her breathing was getting deeper and more even.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Granger."

Hermione's eyes were closed now, and she was resting her entire body weight on Draco, who felt snugly trapped between the headboard and his wife. It was relaxing him, taking away the tension from today. Draco closed his eyes too, figuring he should drift off in no time.

"I love you more."

Draco's eyes flew open and he pressed a kiss to the crown of his wife's head, feeling his heart almost burst with joy. He always felt this way. The fact that Hermione Granger chose to him and only him in a sub-conscious state drove him wild with pride and happiness.

"I love you forever…and always. Go to sleep, Granger."

With that, the pair of them fell asleep, each holding onto each other till daybreak.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Have a good day, everyone!**

**For those of you who PMed me for a little Dramione...yes well, sorry if it seemed a little more focused on the children as of late. I just have too many ideas...sigh.**

**Nothing belongs to me, anything recognizable from the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione stirred her coffee methodically, ignoring the clinking sound it made as her spoon hit the side of her mug. She had been so tired the night before, she had just slipped into a soft slumber, but she'd awoken bright and early this morning. Her mind was whirling and she was thinking of so many things that her head hurt and she went down to make herself a fresh pot of coffee.

"Morning, Mum…"

Hermione turned, jerking her spoon out of her mug as she did so, leaving little coffee droplets across her counter.

"Dammit," Hermione muttered, pulling at the kitchen towel beside her to wipe the counter down.

"So…Izzy's really turning out to be something, huh?" Scorpius asked, trying to decide when was the best time to slip in in that his dying birth mother wanted a closer relationship with him.

His mother smiled feebly as she tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ears. "Yes…she's quite the tough nut to crack. But we'll get there, your Dad and I…"

"Yeah well, remind me never to have a daughter…" Scorpius answered. He walked over to his mother and stopped short in front of their French Press. Grabbing a mug from the cupboard slightly above his head, Scorpius wondered how much his father had told his mother about the Astoria issue. He was ready to bet his Flamingbolt that his father already spilled the beans to his mother. "Mum?"

"Yes?" Hermione's reply came out a little too quickly and she groaned when she heard it.

Scorpius took a deep, steadying breath and plunged ahead with the story. "So Astoria – my birth mother – oh who am I kidding, of course you know her…I don't know why I bothered –"

"Scorpius," Hermione said, stemming her son's flow of words. "Calm down, honey. I do know who Astoria is…and what is it about her that you want to tell me?"

Scorpius studied his mother's face for a moment, knowing from her tone that she already knew what was going on, but she refused to say anything first – choosing instead, to give him his space to present the story however he wanted. It was one of the qualities he loved about his mother.

"She wrote to me, Mum," Scorpius said. "She's dying from breast cancer. She's basically done everything, Advanced Medi-Potions to Muggle treatments of getting a mastectomy, but the cancer has spread so far into her limbs. Radiation and chemotherapy doesn't help…"

"Oh wow," Hermione said, feeling her heart thump vigorously in shock. Draco hadn't told her the true extents of Astoria's sickness. "I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so, so sorry." Hermione rubbed her hand repeatedly over Scorpius' arms, as though trying to take away some of the tension he felt.

"The thing is," he continued, not really meeting her eyes. "She wants to meet me. Before she dies. Wants to get to know me, wants me to meet her son…who is technically my half-brother. She said Ron – that's Aunt Ginny's brother, right? Well, he took off more than ten years ago, so it's just been her and the boy."

"I know that," Hermione said, nodding. Ron and Astoria hadn't really worked out and he'd left them quite shortly after having their baby boy. Too embarrassed to face his family, Ron had taken to touring and living in luxurious hotels – using the everlasting pile of gold the Ministry had awarded him with for fighting the war.

"So…what do you think?" Scorpius' eyes were searching her face now, and Hermione felt as though she was under the x-ray flash.

"Honestly?" she asked, biting her lip. They were still standing at the counter, neither of them seizing their cups of coffee or moving anywhere. Scorpius nodded and Hermione continued to speak. "Well…I'm not comfortable with it."

Scorpius fiddled with his thumbs, his brow furrowed in concentration. He found it had to believe that his mother felt that way. He'd expected her to be fully supportive of him getting to know Astoria.

"I just don't want you to get hurt in the process. If she's that ill…you wont have much time with her, and…it's going to be hard, Scorp. I just want you to know that it will be hard." Hermione looked at Scorpius, who'd gone rigid as he heard her words.

"I know that, Mum," Scorpius said. "Merlin this decision is hard…which is why I came to speak to you about it…"

"What decision is going to be hard?"

Isobel had walked into the kitchen, her arms around Haley, who was leaning against her sister as she looked at Hermione and Scorpius. Hermione looked apprehensively at her daughters, but she didn't say anything. This was Scorpius' secret to tell.

Scorpius sighed heavily and faced his sisters. He didn't really feel like disclosing his secret to everybody, but it looked as though he had to at that moment. "I'm trying to decide if I should get to know my birth mother. She's dying."

Haley wrinkled her nose slightly. "Astoria?"

Isobel frowned and crossed her arms across her chest. "_Astoria Greengrass? _Isn't she the one who abandoned - ouch, Haley!" Isobel glared at her sister who'd trodden so painfully on her foot to keep her from blurting out the obvious.

"Yeah," Scorpius said shortly, feeling uncomfortable. "Mum thinks I shouldn't –"

"Of course you bloody hell shouldn't –"

"I didn't say that Scorpius, I said I was uncomfortable about how you might feel!" Hermione interjected. "And don't use that sort of language around me, Isobel," Hermione warned her daughter.

"So you're okay with me getting to know her?" Scorpius asked, looking at his mother now. "Don't give me those half answers, Mum. I really want your honest opinion…"

Hermione bit her lip, and thought of how best to tell Scorpius what she was thinking. Yes, she didn't want to deny him him a chance at getting to know who his real mum was – but she'd be damned if she let her son walk into the lion's den just like that. "I understand how much this means to you – which is why I think that this decision is yours to make. But I'm just not okay with how hurt or sad you might be later on, or if you meet her and she's not what you expect her to be. That's natural. No mother would set her children up for disappointment. I respect your decision and whatever you choose, and I'll support you no matter what, but you have to understand that I'm also a little scared for you."

"She didn't care if I was disappointed." Scorpius' voice was shaking now, and Hermione fought the urge to run over and bury him in her arms like she usually did when he was much, much younger." Do you think …I dunno…"

"Are you serious?" Isobel asked in a hollow voice. "Are you seriously considering getting to know that vile woman?"

"Don't call her that…" Scorpius said, sounding annoyed. "You don't know her."

"Neither do you," Isobel pointed out testily.

"Look, Iz…I don't expect you to understand this.," Scorpius said. "You've got James and Mum and Dad…and everything in your life is perfect. You don't have to deal with questions as to why you have siblings that look nothing like you –"

"Hey!" Haley interrupted her brother rudely. "We look alike, Dad said we've got his genes…"

"Guys, please don't shout at one another," Hermione said, her fingers flying to her temples. "You'll wake your Dad up…"

"Mum, you're letting him meet this woman? Have you and Dad gone mad?"

"Isobel, for the last time – watch your _language_!" Hermione said, her brown eyes hinting a spark of anger. "It's up to Scorpius .You two weren't even supposed to know about this! Whatever decision he makes, our duty is to support him. We're a family, so its high time we started acting like one!"

"What's it to you anyway?" Scorpius asked, looking a this sister. He wasn't ready to handle her usual amount of nonsense – he hadn't even had coffee. "I just want to see how she's like…It's different for me, you know –"

"You keep saying that," Isobel agued. "But she left when you were too little to remember, she abandoned you, she never bothered to come back for you. Mum took care of you and you're repaying her by trying to get to know this hag?" Isobel looked desperately from Hermione to Scorpius – both of whom weren't saying anything. "I mean come on ,Scorp, she _left_ you –"

"That's enough, Iz." Draco's voice came from the kitchen doorway.

He was still in his pyjama bottoms, but he'd thrown on a clean white shirt. Hermione didn't know how long he had been standing there, but she guessed it must have been quite sometime because of his next reply.

"Your mother already said, this was Scorpius' decision. We are happy he chose to share this information with us at all," Draco said. "Personally son, I think she's much more trouble than she's worth…and I'd rather you stay away from her," Draco glared at his daughter who wore a smug look on is face. "But," he continued, "you getting to know her changes nothing. We still love you; your mother and I don't consider it a betrayal of any sort. We just want you happy."

Hermione nodded at this and moved forwards, pulling her son in to a hug. He was so tall now, almost Draco's height and it felt odd that he had sprung up so suddenly. She pulled back a little, and looked into those stormy grey eyes that were usually happy and free of worry. "I love you, Scorpius. No matter what – I'll always love you and support you. You just think this thing through, okay?"

"This is utter bollocks," Isobel commented as she stormed out from the kitchen.

"Isobel, come back here right now!" Draco shouted at her retreating back. "Izzy!"

"Leave it be, Dad," Scorpius said tiredly, still not breaking away from his mother's warm hug. "It's my fault…I should have at least told her or something."

Scorpius looked over at Haley, who apart from the start of their conversation, hadn't said anything at all. Her face was unusually composed, unlike his father who was seething with anger and his mother who was very clearly on the verge of tears.

Pulling away from his mother, Scorpius half glared and half smiled at his sister. "You already knew, didn't you?"

Haley lifted her shoulders to form a mid-shrug. "You talk a l_ot_ to Lily."

"But how – you know what? I don't even want to know…" Scorpius said shaking his head.

"Nope," Haley agreed. "You definitely don't." She smiled at her brother, a warm genuine smile that lit up her face. Scorpius couldn't help but notice how relaxed she looked in weeks. "For what it's worth, I think you're awfully strong if you want to get to know her…"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and walked over to his sister. Hermione trailed behind him and continued until she found her place in Draco's arms.

"Who taught you to be a great snoop, Haley Rose?" Scorpius asked, his arm loosely slung around Haley's shoulder. They walked past Draco and Hermione, who were content with just staring after their complicated children.

"Isobel." Haley's reply came in a heartbeat, without any hesitation, whatsoever.

Draco's laugh broke though Hermione's thoughts and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach when she realized what she was confronted with. As if sensing her fear and worry, Draco pulled her in closer, and pressed a kiss to her lips. "We'll be alright, Granger," he whispered.

It may have been a kiss, a small whispered comfort that maybe Draco didn't even believe in himself, but it made Hermione's nerves relax and loosen a little, and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

"Wow, that's loaded," Ginny commented, letting out a huge sigh as Hermione finished telling her about the conversation they had earlier this morning with their children.

Sunday brunch was a quiet affair today, with the kids running upstairs almost immediately to pack their things as they were returning to school later that night.

"You really didn't hear _anything_ from Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought hard. She felt surely, somewhere, Ron must have written to his sister mentioning how ill his ex-wife must have gotten over the years.

"Nope," Ginny said, "I'd tell you if he wrote to me. Ginny sighed sadly before continuing, "Ron broke Mum's heart, he did. He passed off the custody of his son to Astoria too, so we Weasleys have no reason or right to meet the boy…just like Astoria wanted."

"I thought Molly didn't want to know the boy?"

"Merlin, no! Mum was devastated. Always thought he'd have a bunch of bushy haired – well you know, everyone thought it for a while."

"Yeah, me too..." Hermione said, remembering sadly. "But I wouldn't trade what I have right now for the world."

"I wouldn't let you," Ginny said, smiling at her friend. "Still, though…this Astoria thing…_wow_."

Hermione grimaced and raised her cup of Irish coffee to her lips, allowing the hot, bitter liquid to slide down her throat. It warmed her up instantly. "I know…and I don't know how to be supportive about this whole thing too…"

Ginny bit her lip in consideration and took a sip of her own mug of tea. "You did tell him it was his own decision…and that's huge, considering the fact that you're not comfortable with the whole deal."

"But I wish I could do something _more_, make him fully trust in me…I think I confused his quite a little bit this morning."

"What, like bring him over to Astoria's or something?" Ginny's eyes widened in shock as Hermione looked guiltily at her. "Hermione, _no_. I get the being a supportive mummy part, but dragging him over when he hasn't even made a decision? That's mental!"

"It was just a thought!" Hermione said hastily, not wanting Ginny's voice to get any louder than it is. "I just wish life for Scorp want so confusing, you know?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled. "Listen, Hermione…you've been taking care of this family for years. It's alright to let go a little. Let Scorpius discover what it's like to be confused and to come to you for advice –"

"I let Isobel go, look how perfect it is turning out now!"

"Why, because she's dating my son?" Ginny quirked, raising a dangerous

eyebrow.

Hermione rolled her eyes, immune to Ginny's trick question. "_No_. Because she's running around, lying to us, and thinking she can run away whenever things don't go her way…it's been a nightmare these past few weeks, and now this…"

"Ah well, calm before the storm…calm _after _the storm…"

"What? Where in the hell did you hear calm after the storm, Ginny?"

"Oh, never you mind..."

* * *

"Holy shit, Draco," Harry's voice was low and his green eyes flashed darkly as Draco re-told him of the latest piece of news.

"That word doesn't even begin to cover it," Draco muttered, uncapping another beer and passing it to Harry.

The both of them were on the front porch, leaving Hermione and Ginny a little gossip time as they relaxed outside. The sun wasn't horribly hot, but it was a clear piercing day, and a cool beer made added a nice buzz to the lovely afternoon.

"The thing is," Draco continued, "how the fuck do I tell my son, 'Don't get to now your birth mother, Scorpius, she's one hell of a twisted bitch!' Do you hear how insane that sounds? And worse still, the _look_ on Hermione's face when she heard that Scorpius wanted to get to know Toria…"

"Holy fuck, Hermione!" Harry muttered, sinking back into his plush chair as he thought of how impossibly sensitive to he situation Hermione must have been. It was probably killing her on the inside.

"Try to be a little more helpful, Potter, why don't you?" Draco remarked as he took a long swig of his beer. He saw Harry roll his eyes good-naturedly and he squirmed a little guiltily. "Sorry," he said. "I guess this whole thing is taking an edge off me…first Izzy, now this…this definitely tops the cake…"

"I dunno, mate," Harry said rather seriously. He laid a hand across his chest before speaking again. "When you told me James and Izzy were doing it, my heart almost burst – from shock, not happiness. My heart's pretty ok this time…"

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes this time. "You're a sodding sap, Potter, that's what you are."

"Seriously though," Harry said, a little more composed. "I think it's amazing of you and Hermione to offer him a choice. I dunno if I could bring myself to be that mature and allow my child to go back to the woman who deserted him in the first place…"

"Well, he isn't exactly going back," Draco said grumpily. "I don't want him going too, but if we don't let him and he turns around and blames us for not giving him the opportunity – I don't think I could live with _that_."

Harry seemed lost in thought for a few moments. Draco let the silence consume them, enjoying his beer as he took his time looking around the Manor. The garden was wet and muddy from yesterday's rain, but it still smelled fresh. It smelled earthy and warm - like home .As he thought of home, Draco questioned himself repeatedly, wondering if it was the right move to even allow Scorpius to search for the person that wrecked _their_ home all those years ago?

Isobel seemed almost right, even – was he really going to let his son go back to the one person who had hurt him most? Hurt them both most?

"If you don't mind me saying, I think you should give him some advice instead of nothing at all. I admire you giving him a choice, but it doesn't mean you cant help him out…Merlin knows I'd give anything to have a parent to advice me when I was seventeen." Harry said, speaking slowly as though he was choosing the right words to form put his thoughts into a speech.

"My father was a nutter when I was seventeen…"

"You're not your father," Harry said lightly, but his tone firm. Draco nodded slightly. That was good enough for him.

* * *

James trailed a series of kisses on Isobel's face as she sat on his lap, twirling his hair. She seemed distracted today, not putting on any form of make-up. Not that he'd cared – she still looked perfect to him. Her hair was loosely pulled up into a high ponytail, and the afternoon light from the windows made her mahogany hair shine magnificently.

"What's wrong?" James asked, nuzzling her neck now. She smelled delicious. James loved these moments he shared with Isobel, moments where he could just slide up close to her and kiss his worries away. She was impossibly soft, so comforting, that James would have gladly sat in the attic with his girlfriend till he was old and ripe to go.

"Nothing…" Isobel responded, smiling at him a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "I guess I'm just still embarrassed about yesterday."

"Izzy," James said, burying his nose against her soft hair. "Don't lie to me, please. If something's bothering you, let me help you."

"Fine," Isobel snapped, throwing herself off James' lap. Ignoring his hurt look, she crossed the attic to look out the window, leaving him by the stuffed chair. Why did he have to prod like that? "Scorpius is considering getting to know Astoria Greengrass."

James kept mum, watching as Isobel furiously palmed her eyes. If he hated one thing about dating his bestfriend's younger sister, it was all the secrets he had to keep for each of them. Isobel confided in him things he knew he should never tell another soul. And Scorpius had his fair share of things he wished stayed hidden.

"Okay," he said slowly. "And you dislike it?"

"Of course I do, James!" Isobel turned around to face him now, looking furious. "I don't want him getting hurt!"

"He's a big boy, Izzy," James placated. Isobel did not turn around and James sighed heavily as he got up to wrap his arms around Isobel. She struggled at first but eventually gave in. "Listen, Iz. He was afraid I'd hurt you. But he didn't do anything –"

"Bollocks! He punched you!"

"But he didn't stop us from seeing each other. He gave us a chance, he trusted us. So you shouldn't make this hard on him. He could use all the support he can get." James placed his chin atop Isobel's head. She was so small, he wanted to do anything and everything to protect her.

"What if he likes her more? What if he wants to live with her after graduation? The what?"

"That's months away, Iz." James reasoned. "Listen, getting to know someone who didn't really want to know you in the first place is a tough thing for Scorpius to handle. You should give him your support, Izzy."

"What if I don't want to?"

James ran a hand through his hair, trying his best not to sound mean. "Then I would ask you to grow up, Isobel."

Isobel flinched as she stared out the window. She hated that James was right. She didn't want to be mature about this thing. She loved her brother and she didn't want him getting stolen right from under her nose. She felt cruel and hateful, but she wondered why Astoria hadn't chosen to just die quietly. Why was there a need to make amends and kick up such a fuss?

Frustrated and left with no witty reply for James, Isobel turned around and crashed a kiss to his lips. He responded enthusiastically at first, kissing her back. Isobel let out a low moan, and made a quick show of pulling her sweater over her head.

She heard James gasp as he stared at her full cups. Taking her hair out of her elastic, she shook her head a couple of times to let her hair cascade down her shoulders.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" James asked hoarsely.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Isobel asked, unbuckling her bra swiftly. Letting the bra drop to the floor, Isobel moved closer towards James, wanting to kiss him again.

To her surprise, James gently put a hand on her shoulder and bent to retrieve her bra. "Not like that, Izzy."

"What? No more fooling around?"

"We _can_ fool around, I'm a guy, for the love of Merlin. But you're upset, and I don't want you jumping into things you're not ready for just because you feel this impulsive urge."

Isobel's cheeks burned. James was right. She did think that a hot make out session would take her mind of things for a while. But did she look that awful? Why wouldn't he respond to her advances?

"We're in your parent's house, Iz," James said, "Try to think of the consequences."

"Just go, James," Isobel said tiredly.

"Izzy, come on…I don't want to take advantage of you…"

"James, just go, _please_," Isobel said, tears now rolling down her cheeks. She felt sick with shame as she picked up her discarded sweater.

"Iz, I love you – don't be like that…"

Isobel hadn't really heard James. She'd shoved past him really hard as she pulled on her sweater and his glasses slipped a little further down his nose from the impact. Striding across the room, she left and let the door shut loudly behind her. She wanted to be away from everyone right now.

* * *

Hermione poured the scalding water down the sink drain. She relished the sound it made as the hot water cleared the clogged pipes. It was nearly one in the morning, and her children had gone back to school merely hours earlier. She was worried because Isobel and James weren't on speaking terms, Haley was lost in her world as usual and Draco had seemed awfully distant.

Her only comforting source today was Ginny, who'd talked her into agreeing _not_ to drag Scorpius over to Astoria's to show how supportive she was. Placing the kettle back on the stove, Hermione shuffled to the kitchen counter, to sweep off the crumbs that were strewn there from their apple crumble dessert earlier.

She heard the familiar footsteps coming through the kitchen and she turned to see Draco rubbing his eyes sleepily as he walked up to her.

"Still cleaning?"

"Just a few more things and I'll be up there," Hermione said, turning slightly over her shoulder to answer his question. "You don't have to wait, you can go on first if you like…"

Draco sighed as he watch his wife tip the crumbs in her palm into the small trash bin. Next, she'll change the lining of her trash bin. Then, she'll wash her hands. Then she'll wipe the sink dry and the cloth will be wet…Hermione Granger knew how to extend her chores when her mind was in over drive. Draco knew that all too well.

"Granger, wiping the kitchen spotless isn't going to make Scorpius change his mind about getting to know Astoria." Draco said gently.

"I wasn't cleaning because of that!" Hermione said furiously, throwing down the pieces of plastic she was holding. True enough, she was preparing a fresh sheet for the bin. "We cant afford pests in our house!"

Draco arched his eyebrow questioningly, and Hermione caved, rolling her eyes. "Alright," she said quietly. " I was thinking about Scorpius…but don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it too? Aren't you at all worried that he's going to like her better? Love her? Regret that I brought him up?"

"And why should he?" Draco answered fiercely. "You took him in when his mother left him. If anything, he should be grateful, Hermione. And he _is_. He loves you like crazy and you know that. This is just an opportunity for him to get his answers. We said we'd give our blessings to his decision and we should."

"I am," Hermione said exasperatedly as she bit her lip. "I'm just worried too."

"I know, love," Draco said, moving to hug his wife.

"No, you don't Draco," Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You're his father, and I'm – I'm…I've got no relation to him, and it hurts to let him go like that. I don't know if he will come back…"

"Hermione, darling," Draco soothed. "Darling, look at me." Cupping her chin in his fingers, he gently tilted her face to meet her eyes. "You will always be the mother of our children. All of them. You love them more than this world itself, and no one can take them away from you, do you understand me?"

Hermione sobbed a little harder at this. Hearing Draco say this made it more bearable, but it didn't take away the worry tat she carried around with her for the past two days.

"It alright, honey," Draco promised. "We'll be okay."

Hermione looked into his steely grey eyes and little by little, she felt her worry ebb away. Cupping his face, she brought it down to her lips and begi=an to kiss him softly. This was good. _This_ was what it felt like when your worries are stripped away from you. She slipped her tongue between Draco's lips and sighed contently when he began to suck on it.

As if sensing her need to be close, Draco made a quick work of shedding her tank top and pyjama bottom. His eyes gleamed with lust as he stared down at at his wife, who looked as beautiful as the first time they slept together. His hands reached up to palm her soft globes of breasts, and he pinched her nipple slightly, eliciting a soft moan from her.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hair in her fists and dragged his head down to give her chest some much-needed attention. She gasped as he drew a stiffened nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. Slipping a finger into her wet core, Hermione felt herself tighten painfully.

"Draco, now, please…" she breathed, as she pushed down his boxers.

Draco smirked at her casually and released her nipple. Freeing himself, he stroked himself a couple of times to full hardness as Hermione watched him. Placing his hands on her hips, he quickly turned her around so she was gripping her sink as he thrust into her from behind. Hermione made sure she met him thrust for thrust, impaling her self further and further on his throbbing erection.

"Come for me, Granger," Draco said, his voice shaky as he pumped into her. Reaching around, he rubbed her clit roughly and made Hermione spasm uncontrollably on him. He felt his balls tighten impeccably as he watched her breasts bouncing when she moved against him.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, _ohhhh_."

She was so beautiful, all insecurities and worries gone from her face. Her brows puckered in concentration, as she milked him repeatedly with her clenching walls. Draco felt himself unravel as he began to thrust furiously into her, feeling her second orgasm start to build up.

The room smelt of sweat, sandalwood aftershave and sweet vanilla. It smelt how it always smelt after they had had sex.

Draco placed a few more kisses on Hermione's sweaty neck, taking careful care to gently brush the hair to one side. She turned to look at him, a wicked grin on her face.

"I've missed that…" she said, kissing him. "We haven't done it in the kitchen for ages."

"Yeah well, we wouldn't want the kids to pick up any tips…"

Hermione laughed as Draco pulled himself out of her. "You're horrible…"

Draco cocked an eyebrow in her direction as he studied her. He could see the worry beginning to form on her face again and he quickly dropped to his knees.

"You never tell me I have a smart mouth when I'm here," he said, grinning as he started to lap up her juices, teasing her bud into a hardened state once more.

Hermione weaved her hands through her husband's hair and threw her head back. She could feel her orgasm building up as Draco slid his tongue inside her and she wanted to enjoy letting loose without caring about returning birth mothers, troubled hormonal teenage daughters or a cranky girls who wouldn't tell her what was bothering them.


	10. Chapter 10

**hello! i've been really busy with projects, but here you go, my favoruite readers~ :)**

**have fun, and leave your opinions, good or bad in the review section.**

**love,**

**mutt712**

**disclaimer: nothing belongs to me! anything and everything from the harry potter unvierse belongs to the amazing j.k rowling.**

**disclaimer: george's quote came from one of my favourite poems, author unknown.**

* * *

The weeks following Scorpius' announcement passed too slowly in Hermione's opinion. She mostly busied herself with getting the Manor ready for Christmas. Draco, after spending years of mastering how to get around her temper, chose to spend more of his time with Harry instead, always ducking out for what Hermione suspected wasn't really 'early Christmas shopping'. How many god damned gifts could one person buy anyways?

"It's not like I don't _want_ him to get to know her," Hermione was saying furiously as she broke a piece of scone and popped it in her mouth. "I do, don't look at me like that Gin! I _do_. But why now, when she's dying? Why not earlier when she had life in her? Why set him up for an inevitable heartbreak?"

Across from her, Hermione saw her mother and Ginny exchanging weary glances, both looking unsure of exactly how to reply this frequently asked question. "Oh quit it, you two," Hermione finally said, to break the silence. "I'm not blind, you know!"

"Actually, we've been thinking you've gone a little deaf, Hermione," Ginny said, picking up her china cup and tilting ever so slightly to her brightly painted lips.

"_Excuse me_?"

"You've been going on about that woman all day long! Haven't you heard yourself?" Ginny said, quirking an eyebrow. "Your mother is here, helping with the planning for Christmas dinner and all you've gone on about for the past –" she paused to check her slender wristwatch, "- forty-five minutes, was about Scorpius and Astoria, Astoria and Scorpius bla, bla, _bla_…"

"You are _so_ like Ronald sometimes –"

"What Ginny was trying to say," Norah cut across loudly, opting to diffuse the tension before it got any worse, "was that you should give it a little rest Hermione. Scorpius is _already_ visiting with Astoria. And he's seventeen – eighteen in a couple of months – so he's allowed to make a few of his own choices…"

Hermione bit her lip and toyed with the rim of her teacup. She felt like kicking herself in the shin as she heard her mother spoke and Ginny fiddling with the clasp in her hair. They'd come over to help her out with the Christmas menu and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for yet another hour long discussion with a detailed pro con section as to why Scorpius shouldn't be interacting with Astoria.

"Hey," Ginny said, gently, breaking her out of her thoughts. "I wasn't trying to be rude or insensitive –" Hermione snorted as Ginny allowed herself a small smile, " – but you're thinking too much. You've made a decision and we're here for you no matter what. So what do you say to channeling your energy into something that will get results other than landing you a big, massive headache?"

Hermione placed the teacup she was holding in her hands on the coffee table and leaned back into the soft sofa. "I could try, but I can't promise you I'm really truthfully planning this menu with my heart and soul…"

Well, you know what they say…" Ginny said looking encouragingly at Hermione. "One swish at a time!"

Hermione didn't even bother replying her friend as she burst out into giggles at Norah's confused look and Ginny's startled one as Hermione laughed gaily in her face.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Haley was watching with growing apprehension as her sister traipsed out of the Slytherin common room to meet James in another abandoned classroom

"Curfew's at nine!" she shouted at her sister's retreating figure. Isobel lifted a hand to let her know she heard, but she quickened her pace, hurrying away, as though those precious few seconds spent walking instead of running was a big deal.

Her siblings called her a prude, but Haley always felt that Isobel was too liberal for her own good. And Scorpius, well – he _was_ a boy. Sighing, she dipped her quill into a fresh pot of ink and wondered what she should write home about? Isobel's constant snogging with James? Scorpius using his Hogsmeade weekends to visit his birth mother? What exactly would make her mother and father happy?

The whispers came, slowly at first, but as she didn't do anything about it, it generally became louder.

"She'd spread her legs for anyone, really, that slag."

"Shh – she can hear us, Lane!"

"So? What's she going to do? Call her Death Eater Daddy?"

_Ignore, Ignore, Ignore,_ Haley willed herself, staring hard at the parchment in front of her. _Hi Mum,_ she wrote, trying to focus instead on the letter that she was supposed to be writing. _Things are going just fine around here, so don't worry._

"So it's true?"

"Yeah, Camelia Nott said that she allowed Finnigan to do _loads_ of dirty things to her - "

Haley stood up quickly; she upset her fresh pot of ink. She could hear the two girls behind her sniggering as she packed her bag haphazardly, stuffing her parchment in roughly, not caring if it was rumpled. She shouldn't have sat in the Slytherin Common Room. She should have just used the Major Common Room. Usually Lily was there too, and this way, the girls couldn't talk about her the way they were doing now.

Haley strode out of the Slytherin Common Room and walked out into the dungeons, seeking the nearest classroom for some alone time. She finally found one where there wasn't a couple making out and she threw her bag angrily on the table as she sat down at the teacher's desk. The tears she had been holding back quickly came gushing out and she felt her face grow hot as she dragged her hands across her cheeks.

The door to the classroom burst open and who should come in but Isobel and James, giggling as they stumbled in.

"Izzy," James was saying as he pulled Isobel closer for a kiss.

"Yes, _Jamie_ –"

"Don't call me that, Iz, you know I hate it…"

"Shit, James, there's someone, oh – Haley!"

Haley quickly arranged her face in what looked like a normal expression before looking up to meet her sister's eyes. She was a goner before she looked up, and she knew it. The thing about having a sister was that she could read you like an open book. People could say what they wanted about Isobel and Haley, and how bad they often rowed with one another, but one thing Haley knew for sure was that her sister knew her better than anyone else.

"Haley, oh my god, are you alright?" Isobel had dropped James' hand, and was striding purposefully over to her now.

"I – I'm – I'm fine," Haley said, her voice sounding thick form all the crying.

"No, you're not," Isobel said flatly. Biting her lip, she turned around to her boyfriend and smiled apologetically. "James, do you mind –"

"Of course not!" James said, nodding as he slowly backed out of the classroom. Being the gentleman he was, James spoke directly to Isobel, not looking at Haley so that she wouldn't feel any more embarrassed than she already felt. "Iz, take as long as you need," he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Isobel smiled gratefully at him, but quickly averted her eyes back to her sister, who was still determinedly staring at the oak desk before her.

"You didn't have to do that," Haley said, letting another tear fall out as she glanced at her sister. "I just wasn't feel too good, so I came here to sit and think, that's all…"

"Haley…"

Isobel remained quiet as she studied her sister. Haley was a force to be reckoned with. Quiet, like their father, she let out little of what she was thinking, and when they were younger, Isobel felt thoroughly irritated by this trait. Just like their father, she would retreat when she got really angry, and if she got too angry, she would burst out in fury like their mother.

"Over summer, I hung out with Camelia," Haley said, so softly that Isobel had to inch closer to the desk to hear what she was straining. She didn't get too close though, she knew Haley liked the little bubble she'd created around herself. "And well – we, we hung out with this other boy, Nolan…you know Nolan?"

"Finnigan? My year? Yeah I do. And why are you hanging out with older boys? You're the sensible one, Hales, there can only be one me I nthe family…"

"Trust me, I'm not into boys."

"Oh…there's nothing wrong with _that_!" Isobel said, rolling her eyes. "You like who you like – there's no right and wrong about these things – "

"Izzy, I meant, I'm not boy-crazy right now…" Haley cut across her sister, mustering what little of her energy that she had left. "I'm not crazy because the previous summer, Nolan stuck his hand up my shirt and held on for his dear life – and – and he spread these _nasty_ rumours about me and Camelia wont shut up about it and –"

"_What?"_ Isobel's voice was hollow, and dangerously soft. "What did you say that bastard did to you?"

"Please don't make me repeat it…"

Isobel walked over to her sister in mere seconds, pulling her half resisting body into a fierce hug. "I'm so _pissed_ right now, Hales. I'm going to KILL him."

Haley sobbed into her sister's shoulder, inhaling the sweet smell of white musk as she did. It felt like such a relief to finally spill that out to someone. She had been carrying that around with her for all those months – feeling dirty and isolated from her friends, putting up with the taunts and jeers from the girls who'd heard about the story Nolan had spread.

"Shh, Hales, its okay…" Isobel said, rubbing her sister's shaking arms. Her head was swimming, and her vision was blurring. She felt her stomach churn uneasily and felt it worsen when she thought of how many times that idiot boy must have done that to her sister.

"Is-Isobel."

"Why didn't you tell Lily, Haley? I thought you guys were best friends?"

"We are. She warned me about Camelia…but – I –I didn't listen…"

"Warned you?"

"She said they were awful people and I should mix with them, and I told her she was prejudiced because she only said that cause they were from Slytherin."

"Oh, Haley…"

"Izzy?"

"Yes, I'm here, Haley…it's going to be okay, I promise," Isobel said, her voice wavering as she slid her hands across her own cheeks, drying the tears that were flowing so rapidly. "We – we'll find a way. We'll tell Mum and Dad…and I'm sure it's going to be okay. It is so don't you worry, okay?"

"No," Haley pleaded. Grey eyes met light hazel, and both eyes remained firm. "Please, you c-c-can't. It's not something I can't handle…I can deal with it…it's just stupid Brooke and her friends…they –they- kept saying all these awful things about m-m-me…"

"Haley," Isobel said quietly. "Listen to yourself. You've told me how some guy touched you inappropriately and you want me to keep it a secret from Mum and Dad?" Haley looked away, her big eyes filling with tears again. "I _can't_ Hales, I just can't...you should know me, I can't watch you get treated like that and pretend that I know nothing of it…"

"_Please._"

"We'll do it together, Hales…like old times, okay? We'll do it together and – and it'll be over before you know it, I promise. I'll be there. We can even kick Dad and Scorp out, it can be just us girls and Grandma." Isobel was clutching at straws but sh didn't care. She felt her heart break into a million pieces as her sister sobbed uncontrollably in her arms.

Haley on the other hand, didn't know how long they stood that way. It just felt so good that she finally told someone, but she didn't want it to be Isobel. In fact, she didn't want it to be _anyone._ She thought Nolan touching her would have been a secret she would take with her to her grave, but the taunting was getting worse.

"_Haley, your eyes, are just wow. Like really, WOW," Nolan Finnigan gushed as he flashed her his trademark smile._

_Over her shoulder, Haley caught Camelia's annoyed expression as she loaded the bowl with microwaved popcorn. Camelia had a Muggle aunt who sent her little trinkets from the Muggle world. The microwave oven was one of her latest presents. It was the only reason Haley decided that it was worth Flooing two streets over to watch Pretty in Pink even though she had her own TV system hooked up in her room. That and because handsome boys like Nolan were allowed to come over even though Camelia's parents were out._

"_It's like my Dad's," Haley said, brightening up to the dark haired boy. He was one of Hogwart's heartthrobs. Tall, fair with dark brown hair that fell loosely into his eye – it was every girl's dream to brush it away. In fact, Haley had dreamt of running her hands through those luscious locks more than once. Nolan Finnegan noticing her was something big. Huge, in fact. "My sister's are really brown though. Golden, in fact. People have trouble believing we're related."_

"_That and because your sister looks like your Muggle-born mother, while you have the looks of a well-bred Slytherin family," Camelia quipped, returning to join them as she brought over the popcorn bowl. _

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Don't say that," she said, frowning. "You know I hate it whenever you call my Mum that. Your aunt is a Muggle too…"_

_Camelia pulled a face, walking over to the couch before them, tugging Nolan's hand as she did. "Dad says she's only around cause she sends us all these Muggle inventions that are pretty useful, otherwise he would've stopped Mum from writing to her too."_

"_That's awful!" Haley remarked, shocked. Although she was from Slytherin, Haley was never prejudiced or bigoted. The most awful trait she would say she had was being selfish and always wanting the best for herself, but most people thought that wanting nothing but the best for yourself wasn't a trait to mourn about. She still wasn't very used to her friends, even though she was starting her third year soon. It was remarks like these that made her feel out if place._

"_Yeah, Cammie…quit dumping on Muggles…my Dad's a half-blood too," Nolan said, quickly glancing at Haley. _

_Haley felt a small smile tugging at her lips. So, Nolan was trying to impress her too. Well, that she didn't mind._

_The rest of the afternoon continued smoothly, Haley kept congratulating herself for choosing to sit with Camelia instead of the usual Potters on the Hogwarts Express. Look where it got her! Lily wasn't too fond of her, but Haley thought that was because she was from Slytherin. It's alright, Haley thought, sneaking a glance at the handsome boy beside her, Lily will understand._

_About mid way through the show, Camelia left the basement – where the recreational room was – to get more pumpkin juice from the main kitchen upstairs. This gave Nolan the opportunity to scoot closer to Haley and she felt her skin tingle when his arm brushed against her. _

"_So…do you have a boyfriend, Haley?" Nolan asked, casually draping his arm across the back of her seat. "I mean…if you did…you should, you're really pretty."_

_Haley giggled, feeling herself blush. Tossing back her long, blonde hair she smiled at Nolan. "No, Nolan…I've never had a boyfriend."_

_Haley could have sworn when she said that it was as though Nolan's every wish had come true. His eyes were gleaming happily and he edged even closer to her if possible. Not that she was complaining. Haley wondered if this was how Isobel felt every time James sidled up right next to her. Sighing, she boldly leaned her head on his shoulder and barely watched the movie before them both._

_The next few minutes were heavenly. Nolan kept raking his fingers through her hair, his hand ending a little lower each time. Haley felt her skin flame with each of his touch and she was slowly melting into him. _

_Suddenly, Nolan's hand crept beneath her blouse, fast passing her flat stomach and roughly resting on her chest. Haley felt herself stiffen. This wasn't right. She tried to move away from him, but she couldn't even move a muscle. It was even getting hard to breathe._

_In a swift move, Nolan's hand were groping her breasts roughly, his fingers pushing aside the soft cotton fabric and pulling at her small nub. Haley knew she was well endowed, but her mother made sure she was well fitted, well covered. She could practically hear her mother's voice in her head when they went to get her fitted for her bra almost two years ago._

"_Always wear it a little loose near your chest, Haley. Keep them wondering, there's no need to show everything."_

_It was her fault. She wore this stupid cardigan that clung to her every curve and now she was paying the price for it. Nolan's breathing was ragged and shallow as he continued to violate her._

* * *

"Wow," James said, exhaling a long breath he'd been keeping.

"James, swear to Merlin you won't tell anyone." Isobel looked a mess from all the crying she'd done with Haley earlier but she didn't care. She needed to talk to James, needed to get it straightened out. After sending Haley back to the Slytherin Common Room, she'd come back down to the Major Common Room to find him flipping through the latest copy of _Brooms and Sticks. _He discarded the copy the moment she sat down next to him.

"Izzy," James said, frowning, "She's like my _sister_. I'd never do anything to hurt her. I still think you should tell Scorp though. It feels weird, me keeping secrets from him."

Isobel rolled her eyes and tossed a magazine at him. "Yeah, because Scorp has been _so_ generous with his stories on Astoria. I'm getting sick of it!"

"Calm down, Izzy, people will hear you."

"I don't care!" Isobel said, even louder. The Major Common Room was empty, since everyone was in bed and it was past two in the morning. "I'm so sick of him sneaking off every Saturday to see that woman, coming back looking happy or sad – I don't know – and then not talking to anybody!"

James stared at his girlfriend, who was now pulling her long honey locks into a tight bun. It was a little pointless though, because her curls were falling loose from the bun. James of course, had the sense _not_ to point this out to her.

"It's his story to tell, Iz. You can't force it out of him," he reasoned now, pulling her hand so she could sit back on his lap. "Besides, your main worry now is to make sure Haley is alright, okay?"

Isobel bit her lip and said nothing as she sunk back into James' warm chest. She hadn't confessed the most hurtful part of the story to James yet and it was eating her up. "It's my fault, James." She said now, in a small voice. "Haley said when Nolan got right up next to her, she thought it must have felt how – how – I'd feel when I'm close to you. She thought it would be like you and me, and it wasn't. And I feel so hugely responsible for it…"

"Izzy…"

"I'm _not _being stupid."

"I didn't say you were." James said, hugging her small body closer. He kissed her neck lightly. "It's not your fault. I can tell you that much. Finnigan's an arsehole, and he took advantage of your sister. She didn't think he would do that because she trusted him –"

"Why? _Why_ would anyone trust a berk like Finnigan?"

"Because she was brought up around nicer blokes, Izzy. Her first instinct was to trust and not be suspicious."

"I can't believe you slid in that compliment for yourself, James Potter!"

"It _is_ a fact…I am a nice bloke, Isobel Malfoy." James said, teasingly he rubbed her arms, trying to siphon off the nasty amount of tension in her body.

Isobel sighed and allowed James to comfort her. It was selfish, but she reveled in having him close to her right now. He was putting things into perspective for her, and making her feel much better.

"I love you, James."

"I love you more, Izzy. Always have, always will."

Grabbing the Invisibility Cloak from under his sweater, James threw it around the pair of them as he leaned back on the sofa. Isobel's eyes were starting to close, and she was leaning heavily on James. Running his fingers through his hair, James let his mind whirl as his girlfriend fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"I don't believe this," Draco said, his voice cracking.

His head was spinning and he turned around to find his wife clutching to her purse so tightly, her knuckles were white. Draco rarely saw fear on Hermione's face, but if there was ever a time when he did, this was it. Her lips were clamped shut together, and right now, she was exhaling heavily through her nose.

That Saturday morning was as normal as ever. Draco had woken up to a delightful breakfast because Norah and David were staying over, and it gave him and Hermione a sweet excuse to sleep into the day. Shortly before noon, a letter had come for them, with Isobel's messy scrawl demanding that they met at Hogsmeade for tea. _Important news_, it had said. News, but Draco wasn't expecting _bad_ news.

To be truthful, he had expected Isobel to make a dramatic announcement of her engagement to James. In which case, Draco was prepared to hex James into the next century. However, the words ringing in his ears were far from that, and Draco was more than willing to pick Isobel's engagement news over _this_.

"Why didn't she tell anyone? That doesn't sound like Haley at _all_…" Hermione wrung her hands together, increasing her pacing around the small private room above the crowded pub below.

"She said Lily didn't approve of that Nott girl – "

"Well who the bloody fuck would?"

"Draco!"

"Don't ask me to calm down, Granger. I swear on Merlin –"

"Dad, come on, now's not the time –"

"Where the fuck is your brother? Why isn't he here? This is a family fucking crisis!"

Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. She knew Draco was coming apart at the seams. His anger was starting to get the better of him, and before her flashed a tiny hint of the person he was in sixth year. "Draco," she said quietly, "I'm as upset as you are, but please try to remember we need to keep some form of control."

Draco chose to ignore Hermione. Looking around the small room, he aimed a kick at the small stool nearest to his leg. It hit the opposite wall and came apart with a resounding snap. Turning to his daughter, he met the brown eyes that were so similar to Hermione's. "Where's everybody?" he asked again, hoping that this time, he would actually get an answer out of her.

"Haley's up at school. I didn't want her along today, I thought it would be easier on her if I broke the news to you guys first. And James – "

"I don't give two fucks where the hell James is, Izzy."

Isobel sighed but continued quickly. She knew better than to argue with her father when he was in this mood. "Scorp is – is – well, you know, today is his designated day for meeting up with his birth mom…"

Hermione strode purposefully over to the coat rack hanging nearby. Grabbing her coat she turned to Draco, who seemed to be seething at the blank wall opposite. "Isobel, honey, I'm really glad you came to us – before anyone else –"

"Er…"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at her daughter for a split second before she resumed talking. "James isn't one for gossip. But I thought you would be better at exercising control over how much information you share with him…this is Haley's personal business…in the future, you should learn to protect your sister's secrets, sometimes, alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Mum…it's just that, at that time –"

"Save it, Izzy. Just learn to shut your trap when necessary," Draco snapped, his cold grey eyes looking up to meet the two pairs of shocked brown eyes. The look on Isobel's face was enough to break his heart, and Hermione wasn't even bothering to look at him anymore.

"Your Dad doesn't mean that –"

"Don't tell her what I do and don't mean, Granger."

"Draco, stop being so bloody difficult. If you want to behave like a child, fine!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air as she walked back into the room to pull Isobel in for a hug. "I'm going back to the castle to speak with Professor McGonagall, and if you cant collect yourself, I'm getting harry to come with me."

"Fine, do whatever you want. _You _seem to know what I mean or don't mean. _You_ know all that bollocks about being a parent, so fine. Go, and ask Potty to follow you, if it makes you feel better." Draco regretted every single word that was coming out of his mouth, but it was so peculiar, he couldn't stop. It relieved some of the tension he was feeling. "Go! Fucking go, and get your best friend and go try and fix this fucked up situation, Granger! Because _you_ know better than anybody, don't you?"

He could see Hermione's eyes narrowing dangerously. "You're being an arsehole, and if it makes you feel better then I suggest you sit down and rethink your strategies of being a parent. I'm taking Izzy back to the castle and calling Harry. Don't talk to me until you're proper."

Draco watched silently as the last of Hermione's coat swished around the door. He had half a mind to chase after them both, but instead he waved his wand to let the door slam loudly. He sat on one of the remaining chairs at the table and let his head fall into his hands. Grasping his hair tightly, he felt the cool tears stream down his face. How could he not have saved one of his daughters, _yet again_?

* * *

Ginny Potter looked up from the sweater she was furiously knitting when her kitchen door slammed loudly. Frowning, she placed her needles aside and picked up her wand, only to lower it again when she spotted Draco walking into her sitting room.

"You look like shite," she commented dryly, as he sat down beside her with a thud. It was true. His skin was blotchy and pale – paler than usual – and his eyes were rimmed red.

A whizzing bottle clinked dangerously as Ginny waved her wand. Stopping just short of Draco's face, the bottle tipped a copious amount of amber liquid into the small glass before it.

"I called your husband Potty."

Ginny appeared unfazed by this announcement. "There are some days that both of you don't seem to ever grow up."

"Is he here?" Draco asked, as he seized the glass before him and downed the Firewhiskey in a huge gulp. The burning liquid made his eyes water, but it warmed him up deliciously. "Granger said she wanted –"

"No, he left. About an hour before you came." There was something aicd about Ginny's tone that told Draco she wasn't too happy about something. This seemed to take his mind off his current worry.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, Weasley?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

Ginny huffed silently for a few minutes before chucking aside the kitting she was attempting to complete before Christmas. "It's Harry's only day off from campaigning. But your darling wife just popped in here…and he was gone!" Ginny snapped her fingers." Just like that! No explanation whatsoever – _gone_! A simple, 'Gin-I'm–still-super-excited- about-sex–later' would have sufficed. But _no_…Princess shows up and my husband's gone."

"_Ah_."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco. "Why are you here anyways? You messed up and my husband has to fix it?"

"In a manner of speaking…"

Draco reached across the sofa and grasped Ginny's warm hand. He was surprised how warm it felt, and it made him realize how cold his hands were. "I'm sorry," he said with as much sincerity as he could muster. "I did fuck up. Finnigan's kid molested Haley. Hermione's up at Hogwarts with Harry because I was feeling too fucked up to even go and speak with McGonagall."

Ginny's hand felt warm beneath his, and he held it tighter, closing his eyes and tipping his head back onto the couch. Perhaps downing that much Firewhisky in one go wasn't the smartest idea.

"I'm so sorry, Draco…I didn't mean what I said about Hermione, I was just angry –"

"I know, I know…I would be angry too. But Harry's a good man."

"He is, isn't he?" Ginny said sighing. "Finnigan huh…he seemed like an alright bloke back in school….a little dumb, but Gryffindor, nonetheless. How's Haley? Isobel? Does Scorpius know?"

"Well, his child is a complete bastard then. I don't know about Haley, I haven't the guts to face her right now – I wouldn't know what to say to her. Isobel probably wants to be emancipated from me. Scorpius is off with his new family."

"Oh don't say that…he's just...exploring, you know?"

Draco snorted. "Yeah. Exploring Astoria is _so_ worth it."

"You're being insufferable, Draco," Ginny said, closing her eyes and leaning back on the couch too. "But you're allowed to be this insufferable. Your daughter was assaulted."

Draco's voice was thick and his speech a little slow. Ginny knew he was probably being as truthful as it got as he spoke. "I know I'm a fuck-up, Gin. Honestly, every morning, I wake up and remind myself of what a fuck up I am. I remind myself so that I can be a _better_ person. I remind myself, so I can appreciate my wife and kids. I remind myself so that I can give thanks for the good life I'm living now. I know I don't deserve any of it."

"You worked hard to get where you are," Ginny said quietly. Her heart was breaking. Poor Haley. If it were Lily she would have been ballistic by now.

"I know. I do. But why must my children suffer? Look what happened to Izzy a couple weeks back? And Scorp? Why can't Astoria just die and leave us –"

"Draco!"

"I mean it, Gin. And Haley…God, Haley…she's so innocent." Draco snapped his eyes open and forced himself to sit straight. Grabbing the floating bottle of Firewhiskey, he downed more of the burning liquid and passed the bottle to Ginny, urging to her take a swig as well. "When, will shit stop happening to my children? They're fucking innocent. They're not _me_, so why are they paying for my mistakes?"

"They're not paying for your mistakes, Draco." Ginny said, heavily as she capped the glass bottle and sent it back to its tray. "It's life. I'm not saying it's fair. But the worse of things happens to the best of people. It's what George told me, when Fred died: "The sharpness of the chisel, gave the marble its grace and form".

Draco considered this saying for a moment before flopping back onto the couch with his eyes closed. "That's a load of bull."

"It's not. It's _life._ You can't cure life of its problems. You just manage it, you know?"

"I honestly don't," Draco said, running his hand over his face.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. It happened to your daughter, Draco. Now, if it were me and my daughter – heaven forbid – I would want to be the one who made sure that that arsehole of a child got the punishment he deserved instead of sitting on my arse at the house of my best mate!"

Draco let Ginny's words wash over him. It was sometime before he realized that she was no longer on the couch beside him. He stood up, feeling extremely wobbly as he set out to find her. Thankfully, he only had to walk a couple of steps before she was back in his vision, thrusting a small vial into his hands.

"Drink up," she instructed, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "It'll make you feel better. And _then_ you and I are getting up to Hogwarts. I don't care if Harry doesn't want me there. Haley is nothing less than a daughter to me…I need to be there…know that Finnigan kid is being punished… "

Draco nodded and raised the vial to his lips as Ginny left the room once again to collect her things. Quickly, gulping down the potion, Draco felt his ears burn and he knew the Pepper-up Potion was killing some of the alcohol in his bloodstream. Shaking his head vigorously, he waited for Ginny to come back with her coat and purse.

"Gin, listen…" Draco said as she emerged once more, fluffing her hair out from her coat. "About just now –"

Ginny waved her hand dismissively. "You're family, Draco. Sometimes, we just need each other to lean on."

"Thanks. I mean it."

"I know," Ginny said, smiling slightly. In this moment, Draco understood what it was that drew Harry so much to the fiery redhead. She had the heart of her saint, even though her temper could be frightful at times. "Are you ready?" she asked now, as she reached for the Floo jar on the mantelpiece.

Picturing Haley's face, Draco steeled himself as he looked into the fires. "Yeah. I am."


	11. Chapter 11

**a fast update, i think! since ive got some free time on my hands. anyway review my dear readers! review! it makes me so so happy! thanks for all of you who _do_ review - it makes me walk how isobel does whenever she's around james! lol~**

**nothing belongs to me, as usual : credits to the amazing j.k rowling for creating the harry potter universe.**

* * *

Draco tumbled out of the fire, his head still spinning from the sudden bout of alcohol that he had ingested. He felt a strong pair of hands seize his forearms before pulling him upright and dusting off soot that had gathered on his shoulders and hair. Ginny was already walking over to envelope Hermione in a hug and Harry's green eyes were studying Draco's face curiously.

"Afternoon, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Potter," McGonagall said crisply as she nodded in their direction.

Draco heard her greeting but his eyes only sought out Hermione's face, just waiting for that one nod or small that she usually reserved for him. She smiled at him, a tight-lipped smile that lacked its usual warmth. Draco felt his heart sank.

"So as I was saying," a loud voice boomed behind them all, making Draco jump. "As of now there is no concrete proof of their accounts…and she is a _Malfoy_…"

"I didn't know the Board of Governors picked _who_ was worth investigating and who wasn't. I thought the call of _justice_ might be much stronger, but I suppose I was wrong…" Professor McGonagall sighed heavily before picking up her wand. Without a moment's hesitation, she brought it down in the air with a quick twirl. "Confundus!"

The fat man before them had his eyes crossed and he was smiling slightly as he spoke. "Yes, Minerva…investigate as you please…I will be here, waiting for the evidence…"

"Who the hell is that?" Draco asked, looking from Harry to Hermione. "I thought Andrews was the Head on the school board? Why are we getting this twat?"

"Junior representative to the Board, Sullivan," Harry answered, dislike written all over his face. "Don't worry, Draco, I'll be having a talk with Kingsley about the sort of people he appoint as School Governors…"

"Ms. Granger –"

"Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco felt his heart skip a beat as he heard his wife correct the Professor, but he dare not try to catch Hermione's eye. It was too much to hope for.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Finnigan is magically locked in the classroom beside my office. I suggest you use this –" Professor McGonagall pulled out a vial and slid it into Hermione's hands, " – and try to get the most detailed account. Actually, I think it's better if Mr. Potter went. He has the rights as an Auror to extract memories with the use of Veritaserum. Having you extract that memory might raise some suspicion."

Harry left without another word save for a brief nod in Hermione's direction. Ginny quietly followed her husband out of the office and left Draco and Hermione to stand with the Professor and the now Confunded Sullivan.

"Professor, my daughter wouldn't lie about something like that –"

"I know, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall answered patting his hand briskly. "There is no reason to take these matters lightly. With them, it might take longer because it is a tedious process to permit Veritaserum to be used on a student. By that time, your daughter might not even want to come forward then. As they say, strike while the iron is hot."

Draco shook his head and wondered what was up with all the little sayings that he'd been hearing today.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said quietly from beside him. She was doing her best to stay calm and it wasn't working as the seconds passed. Seizing the wastepaper basket by her feet, Hermione emptied the contents of her breakfast into it.

She sat on the floor where she was, sobbing uncontrollably as her shoulders shook. She was wondering when Draco was going to hold her like he usually did when she felt his arms closing around her tightly.

"Honey, I'm so sorry…" he was whispering as he smoothed back her hair. "We'll get through this. We _always_ do. Just a little more, and we can send the bastard – sorry Professor – to hell."

"Don't be," Professor McGonagall replied swiftly as she quickly vanished the wastepaper basket and walked behind them to pull Sullivan back as he was trying to climb out the office window.

"I hate that bad things keep happening to our kids, Draco!" Hermione was saying furiously now. "I'm not sad, I'm just so _mad_!"

"I know," Draco said soothingly as he tried to help her to her feet.

"Professor, I'm so sorry," Hermione apologized as she took a few deep breaths. "I didn't mean to –"

"That's quite alright, Ms. Granger. Remarkable how you've been holding yourself together – all of you, really," the old Professor said kindly.

"We've got it!" The door to the Professor's office burst open as Harry strode in holding a small bottle that held white silvery material floating effortlessly. Ginny was beside him and she was wearing a hard look on her face.

"Right, thank you Potter," Professor McGonagall said, reaching forth to take the precious bottle from him. "Do you want to – "

"No, Professor," Hermione said firmly. "I know what happened. I don't need a visual play by play on how it happened."

"Very well, as you wish," the Professor said, as she walked over to grab her coat. "Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Malfoy, would you care to escort me to pay a visit to the Board? We have _concrete_ evidence as this blubbering idiot put it, our complaint will be heard."

Harry nodded and Hermione felt Draco squeeze her hand tightly before dropping it. He kissed her forehead and tucked a strand of hair gently behind her ear.

"You're so strong, love," he whispered as he grazed her cheek with his knuckles. "Just a little longer…I promise I'll put this right…"

Hermione nodded numbly and watched as Draco moved past her to join Professor McGonagall, Harry, and the Confunded Junior Representative.

* * *

Isobel paced the Major Common Room worriedly. Scorpius was supposed to meet her here and she was supposed to catch him up before he spoke to Haley. By her wristwatch, she realized that Scorpius was over twenty minutes late. Cursing, she turned on her heel only to come face to face with a hard wall – or so she thought.

"Whoa…slow down, babe," James Potter smiled at her as he steadied her small frame. Placing a kiss atop her head, he stepped back and studied his girlfriend for a few seconds. "What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing!" Isobel snapped, feeling quite agitated. She didn't feel like talking to James right now. She was angry and she wanted to scream. Where was her brother? She had been counting on shouting herself hoarse at him for he kept on pulling his disappearing act on her.

"Izzy…"

Isobel felt her demeanor soften even though she didn't want it to. Who could resist the kindness in his voice? "I'm waiting for Scorpius. He's late…and I really need to talk to him."

"Oh," James said, frowning. "Do you want me to get him? He's up in the Tower…I saw him talking to Lily as I came down…"

"_What_?" Isobel asked disbelievingly. "All you bloody Gryffindors huddled up there? Having a damn good laugh now, while I wait here stupidly?"

"What?" James asked, confusion dawning upon his face. "I was in my dorm, Izzy. I skipped out on Hogsmeade this weekend – you told me you were seeing your parents this weekend and I was catching up on work. I just came here to see if you were back yet and I saw Scorp and Lil speaking to each other…"

"Just go get him, James?" Isobel said tiredly.

"You know," James quietly, looking away from her face. "It really wouldn't hurt you to say please sometimes."

James retreated and Isobel opened her mouth to apologize a fraction of a second too late. He was already gone, jogging back up the stairs that led to Gryffindor Tower.

Scorpius came down not long after, smiling happily as he walked towards his sister, who looked like the spitting image of their mother. That made him nervous, because it meant she was seriously pissed off.

"Hey Iz," he said easily. "I got held up for abit…"

"Yeah," Isobel said shortly. "You always get held up when it comes to your real family. But when it's darling Astoria, Merlin knows you flock to her side effortlessly."

Scorpius felt his jaw tighten and he concentrated on staring at a spot on the wall behind Isobel's head. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Not bothering to even acknowledge that you went to see that woman?"

"Yeah so what if I did? She's not your mother is she? Your mother isn't dying!"

"_Our_ mother is Hermione Granger. You know that!"

"Izzy! What the hell do you want to talk to me about?"

Isobel sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Scorp, I don't know where to start…"

Scorpius momentarily forgot about being angry with his sister. "What's going on? Did James do something to you? Are you…pregnant?"

"No!" Isobel said, shocked that his thoughts carried that far. "No…it's Haley."

Isobel launched into the story without much preamble. She remembered to keep her voice to a bare minimum as the Major Common Room wasn't totally empty as of yet. She watched as her brother's grey eyes clouded over instantly.

"I want to see Haley," Scorpius said, the moment Isobel finished speaking. He just needed to see that she was alright – his little sister – he just needed to know that she was going to be fine. "I want to see Haley," he repeated, staring at Isobel.

"Scorp, she's gone home with Mum and Dad…we can see her once Christmas break starts, so _calm down_! That's just two days away. I just wanted you to know what was happening since you seem to be missing so much lately."

"I didn't mean to miss out much," Scorpius retorted defensively.

"I know," Isobel said, smiling at her brother. "I just haven't adjusted to the idea of Astoria yet…so…you know..."

"Yeah," Scorpius replied, rolling his eyes. "You just make really snide remarks about it. You know, you look exactly like Mum, but sometimes you're exactly like Dad."

Isobel sighed as she walked forward to hug her brother. "I'm a big mess, Scorp. Just like how Dad has Mum – I have James. So I reckon I'm going to be ok. Dad is anyways."

"I wish you told me sooner…" Scorpius said, sighing as he returned the hug. "I would really have liked to see Haley…tell her I loved her or something…"

"She's a strong girl," Isobel said, now arranging her clothes. "And we'll see her soon…but just don't make a big deal about it, okay? She doesn't need to be reminded of it every corner she looks…"

"Good thing Finnigan was chucked out of school," Scorpius said darkly. "I have no qualms, Izzy…_none_ when I tell you I'm ready to strangle that arse."

"I know," Isobel said, smiling sadly. "But Mum and Dad seem to think this is an okay punishment. I spoke to Dad and Uncle Harry when I got back from Hogsmeade. It wasn't pleasant, but he said he'd gone to the Board of Governors and they'd decided to remove Nolan –"

"Don't say his name…filthy name."

"Right – so they're taking him away and chucking him in Wizard Correction School for Youths. At least a year or two and it'll be on his permanent record."

"_That's_ it?"

"It's his first offense, apparently," Isobel said, shrugging. "And it wasn't serious enough to be tried by the full Wizengamot…so yeah. I guess it's the best we can hope for as of now."

"Yeah, well, I still can't wait to see Haley," Scorpius said clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"Me too, Scorp. I would leave today itself if I could, but Mum said it would only draw attention to Haley's absence and all these questions will be asked…so I guess we just have to patient this time."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Scorp?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell James to meet me? Tell him I said pretty, _pretty _please…"

"Ugh!" Scorpius made a face at his sister. "I'm not going to be like one of your _girlfriends_ delivering all chummy messages…tell him yourself!"

"Scorpius!" Isobel pleaded, stamping her foot slightly. "_Pleeeease_."

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his sister. He knew he was a goner when any one of his sisters made puppy eyes at him. "Fine…but I'm leaving out the mushy tone!"

"Scorp?"

"Izzy, I will_ not_ blow him a sodding kiss –"

"Wasn't going to ask you to," Isobel cut him off. "Just wanted to tell you that I've missed you. And that I love you."

"Love you too, Iz, "Scorpius said, smiling at his sister. "And I promise we'll spend more time over Christmas break, okay?"

"Okay," Isobel said, feeling her heart glowing with warmth. Things were starting to look better. After she'd apologize to James, things would definitely _be_ better.

* * *

While Draco and Hermione enjoyed having their children under one roof, it was starting to get a little crazy. Christmas was drawing close and in the spirit of helping Haley forget about the horrible ordeal she went through, the Potters have temporarily moved into the Manor.

Draco and Harry have taken to hiding in Draco's office while their children stomped around the house like a herd of elephants. Ginny and Hermione were no better either; they would be up as early as dawn – much to both Harry and Draco's dismay as this emant that there was very little morning sex over the past week – to prepare breakfast or to plan out the day for their kids.

Draco didn't understand why on earth Hermione and Ginny continued to studiously plan the holidays. The children blatantly refused to comply every time they read out the schedule and they spent the better half of the morning arguing about what to do. In the end, James and Isobel would slowly sneak out from the kitchen for their usual morning kiss – it made Draco want to barf – while Haley would either be in the company of Albus or Lily.

Lunch would roll around and everyone would be gathered back in the kitchen, stealing bits and pieces off the plates that Hermione and Ginny had prepared. It was never anything too heavy – turkey sandwiches, egg sandwiches, kebabs – just things that could be popped into the mouth while everyone stood or sat around catching up with one another.

Dinner would be a little more formal, with the day's exhaustion kicking in. The adults usually opened a bottle or two of wine to relax. Draco and harry mostly opted for nicely aged Whiskey, while Hermione and Ginny stuck to their preferred white wines.

Tonight was one of those nights when everyone was just milling around the sofa. James had his arms loosely around Isobel's shoulders, Hermione was feeling particularly cuddly tonight and she sat next to Draco with her legs tucked neatly beneath her as she rested her head on his shoulder, Harry and Ginny were clasping hands as they sat side by side, Albus was stretched out on the carpet in front of the fire while Haley sat beside him, discussing the latest book they had both read and Lily and Scorpius were sitting side by side, knees touching as they spoke in soft undertones.

Hermione studied the large room that held so many people and sighed with content. "This has got to be one of the _best_ holidays so far…"

"I agree, love."

"Who would have thought that you'd be sharing your Christmases with the Potters, eh, Draco?" Ginny quipped, from across them.

Draco let out a weak chuckle of acknowledgement. The whiskey was warming him up nicely and he felt grateful to have all of his family members so close to him. He felt as though no harm could have been done because he would be able to protect them.

The fireplace behind Albus and Haley roared quite suddenly. It started to turn green and a small figure was spinning, emerging forth.

"Get away from there!" Hermione said, waking up to tug the children away from the fireplace. Her heart was pounding – who could be visiting them this late into the night? It couldn't be another form of trouble, could it? The children were all here…

The figure emerged, with dark auburn hair and well sculpted features. He had pale skin and he was coughing, spluttering. Hermione had never seen this boy before and she glanced worriedly at Draco, wondering why he didn't shut off the Floo network to strangers.

"Hugo!" Scorpius exclaimed in surprise, getting fast to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"You belong to Astoria," Draco said, quietly beside her. It wasn't so much of a question, more like a statement. Hugo stood, looking on nervously as he nodded at Draco.

"I'm – so sorry to call on you this late, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's just – _holy_ _Merlin_! Is that Harry Potter?"

"That's my husband," Ginny said coolly. "And I'm your Aunt Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Nice to finally meet you, Hugo." Ginny's smile was warm and her eyes were curious as she studied Hugo.

"Right, nice to meet you to er – Ginny," Hugo said, his eyes darting to Ginny for a second. "I – I – My Dad was never really around, and my Mum…well – we didn't have much pictures."

Hermione gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts, and she stepped forward extending her hand. "Nice to meet you, Hugo. I'm Hermione; this is Draco – my husband. James, Lily, Albus – your Aunt Ginny's kids. And these are Scorpius' siblings – Isobel and Haley."

Hermione felt the awkwardness hanging in the air, but she pushed that thought out of her mind. There had to be something important, otherwise Hugo wouldn't have visited. "Are you alright? Did you need Scorpius for anything?"

"Scorpius. My Mum wants him." Hugo said, looking at his half-brother.

"Now?" Draco said incredulously. "It's the day before Christmas Eve! Tell Astoria he'll come over after Christmas lunch, we still have loads more to complete here at the house…" That was stretching the truth to a breaking point but Draco didn't care. The house was almost perfect, and Hugo didn't miss this.

"I wouldn't come over, Mr. Malfoy, really," Hugo said, a tight smile accompanying his words, "but, my mother really – "

"Hugo, don't say anymore…Scorpius, get your coat and get going, now," Hermione said, swallowing the lump she had in her throat. She turned to Draco who looked a little annoyed by the sudden change of plans. "Draco…she could be...you know – it could be Scorpius' chance to say goodbye," she whispered, just loud enough for her husband to hear.

Draco remained silent and Hermione waited as Scorpius grabbed his coat. The atmosphere in the house was tense, and the children knew better than to ask questions at this time.

"Ok," Hermione said, trying to calm herself down more so than Scorpius. "Okay, things are going to be alright. You just send a Patronous along if you need us. We'll be there."

"Mum, I'll be fine," Scorpius said, even though his face was pale. "I'll call if I need you, promise."

Scorpius smiled at his mother, a quick one, before nodding at his father.

"It was so nice to meet you, Hugo," Hermione said, looking at the boy who was curiously studying their house. "We would love to see you again, under different circumstances, of course…"

"Yeah," Ginny chimed in, smiling at him. "We'd love to see you again. Really."

"Ginny," Harry said quietly from behind her. "We'll see him again…it's okay."

"Scorp," it was Lily who spoke, and Scorpius focused on her soft, brown eyes when she did. Lily always had a knack for making things better. "We'll be here."

Scorpius nodded mutely again and felt his chest constrict painfully. Following Hugo's lead, he stepped into the emerald flames, wondering what was in store for him.

* * *

The remainder of the night dragged on for Scorpius. He never really revealed how sick his mother was to anybody. The most he'd done over the past few weeks was to confide in Lily on how he sometimes felt – and that too because James was more often than not, busy with Isobel.

Scorpius sat by Astoria's bed now, wishing he had that familiar smile to glance up at. A long, quick swish of red hair, a quick grasp of his hand – and it felt as though she was leading him through life instead. Funny how a girl so young could ease the greatest of his fears so easily. He had been sitting so long that it surprised him when he looked up to see that nearly three hours had gone by.

"Mum, come one, you need to have a drink of water," Hugo was saying, as he carefully tipped a few droplets of water onto Astoria's lips using a teaspoon. "I promise it will make you feel better…"

"Scorpius?"

"Hugo, Mum," Hugo said tiredly, a little hurt evident in his voice. "Scorpius is holding your hand, can you see?"

Scorpius wished Hugo hadn't asked that, because at that moment, Astoria turned her head to him, and her once beautifully clear green eyes were now a darker shade due to the cataracts that had formed. It pained him to see that. Her glossy hair was sparse and her pale skin was nothing but paper-thin.

"I'm – I'm here, Mum," Scorpius said, his voice breaking. Hugo shot him a look of warning – and Scorpius understood that he wasn't supposed to cry. It was what the Healers had recommended, anyway. No crying in front of terminal patients – they needed all the encouragement they could get, and crying wasn't a form of encouragement.

"Where's your father?" Astoria asked now, her voice raspy. Her eyes fluttered close but her grip on Scorpius' hand was still strong. "He won't even pay me a visit on my deathbed…Draco, Ronald…what have I done wrong? Both of you remind me of your fathers…"

"Mum…you should rest," Hugo was saying, his voice strained as he sat beside his mother.

In the short weeks that Scorpius visited with Astoria, he'd come to know his half-brother Hugo. Hugo wasn't sent to Hogwarts, Astoria preferring to keep him home-schooled, but that didn't mean he lacked any social skills. He was friendly and kind, something Scorpius had not expected.

Scorpius felt himself cringe, thinking about how much more this would have affected Hugo. He was without _both_ parents if Astoria died, and Scorpius knew that he was shattered inside. On the few days when he came unannounced, he would see Hugo sobbing silently in the hall or in the kitchen.

"I have so much to say to you, Scorpius…"

"You should rest, Mum…Hugo's right."

Astoria sighed heavily. She could feel the pressure of both hands – clinging onto hers. She was grateful to have lasted this long – to have erased some form of bad memory Scorpius might have concocted about her over the years.

Hugo though – he would be alright. She had brought him up with as much morals as she could muster, trying her best to abandon her old prejudiced ways. She was not going to raise her son how she was raised – a Pureblood elitist. That hadn't worked out too well in her life, and the least she could do was to teach her son about kindness and love.

"Hugo," she breathed. "Don't interrupt me…I don't know – " she coughed, her chest heaving, and paused. "Hugo," she tried again. "You are the most amazing and wonderful child a mother could ask for. You are everything that is right in this world. Kind, honest…and full of love. Promise me you will not be sad after this. You are meant for greatness –"

"Mum, _please-_"

"Promise me, Hugo, that you will live – long after I am gone, you will _live._"

"I promise, Mum…" Hugo looked away from his mother as he said this. Scorpius felt uncomfortable, because he knew that Hugo obviously didn't want to be seen crying like a child.

"I love you, Hugo…"

"I love you too, Mummy."

"Hermione Granger -if you need some good advice, when I'm not here, you look for her…understand, Hugo?"

"Yes, Mum…you told me this before."

Astoria smiled - a fraction of a smile, really, but Scorpius caught it nonetheless.

There was a loud noise outside Astoria's bedroom door, but before Scorpius could investigate, he saw his parents along with his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny spilling in. He quickly glanced at Hugo – wondering what he thought of this intrusion, but Hugo seemed so immersed in his fingers; he didn't even bother to look up at the sound of a commotion.

"Astoria…" Draco said as he approached the bed.

"So you came," Astoria said, the small smile still etched upon her face. "A little late, don't you think?"

Scorpius heard his father chuckle, and he felt his mother move behind him to squeeze his shoulders reassuringly. Opposite him, Ginny had moved to stand behind Hugo, clasping his other hand.

"I think I'm fashionably late," Draco replied, a dry form of humor present in his voice. "You know I hate goodbyes, Toria…"

"That I do…" Astoria said. She winced, as though saying this hurt her immensely. "You raised a good man, Draco…where's your wife? I want to tell her thank you…"

Scorpius could feel his mother shaking her head vigorously as his father replied, "She's here, Toria…we all are…Harry, me, Ginny…"

"Thank you, Hermione…for being a mother to my son when I couldn't be…"

"Don't say that, Astoria…" Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. "Scorpius is half you, too…"

"But you made sure he had a good upbringing…didn't she Scorp? You're a good man because of your mother. Your father is completely hopeless without her…"

"Mum…" Hugo pleaded, leaning his head on Ginny's chest as he quickly brushed back his hair. "Please get some rest…"

"Am I beautiful, Draco?" Astoria asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You always are, Toria…" Draco said, his voice tight. "Like our wedding day."

"Good, that's good." Astoria turned her head the slightest inch, to face Hugo, "Mummy loves, you, always, honey…"

"Don't go, Mum, please…I have nobody…" Hugo said, his voice now clearly broken into sobs.

Whether Astoria heard him or not, nobody would know, because as her hand went limp and dropped from Scorpius' and Hugo's, shocking everyone into the reality that Astoria had left this world for good.

Hugo screamed himself hoarse for what seemed like hours, finally settling his head onto Ginny's shoulder as she patted his back repeatedly. Scorpius hadn't even realized it, but he was crying so thickly that his vision was blurred and his nose was so stuffed he could hardly breathe for wheezing.

It was Harry who moved forward to gently close Astoria's eyelids, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek as he did. Stepping back, he clapped Scorpius lightly on his shoulder before retreating to the back of the room.

Draco bent down, kissed Astoria's forehead one last time and watched as his own tears left a wet trail on her clean face. Scorpius closed his eyes and allowed his mother to pull him into a tight hug, selfishly relishing the fact that while he had lost his birth mother, he still had his _Mum_ with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I'm really free this week, so I figured, why the hell not!****Anyway, I'm so sorry for those of you who PMed me telling me how uncool it was to describe death. I just went through something similar, and well...I just wanted to put it into words, that's all. Sorry if I offended anyone.**

**nothing belongs to me, it all stems from the wonderful harry potter universe that was created by the amazing j.k rowling!**

* * *

"That was rough, Draco…"

"Tell me something new, Potter…"

"Are you going to tell Hermione? Or should I?"

"I – ah – I don't know – I'll do it."

Hermione stirred as she heard voices finally flooding through the kitchen. Lifting her head from her arms, she checked her wristwatch to see that it read 4.26a.m. That meant that Harry and Draco had spent slightly over three hours over at Astoria's.

Quickly gathering her hair into a bun, Hermione walked the remainder steps to meet her husband and bestfriend just as they were entering the kitchen. They looked no better than her. Harry's normally sparkling green eyes were dull, with tiredness and Draco's clear grey ones were back to being stormy.

"You're awake!" Harry said, somewhat surprised.

"I tried," Hermione said, her voice cracking due to thirst. "I must have fallen asleep about an hour or so ago…"

"I told you we had it taken care of," Draco said, looking concernedly at her. "You shouldn't have stayed up so late – "

"I'm fine, honey," Hermione said, smiling at him. "Really," she added, seeing that he did not believe her for a moment. Turning to Harry she said, "Ginny's upstairs…she went up around one in the morning, but I'm not sure she's asleep."

"Right," Harry said, moving back out of the kitchen. "I think – I'll just…" Harry never really finished his sentence; instead, he opted for marching swiftly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find his wife.

Hermione understood his actions. After witnessing what they had mere hours ago, anyone would want to be close to their spouses. She walked forward and covered the gap between herself and Draco. Looping her arms around his neck, Hermione pulled Draco down for an intense kiss – as though kissing him that ferociously would help convey all the unspoken things she felt.

They both broke apart, foreheads still pressed together, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Granger…" Draco said, breaking the silence. "Don't…please don't ever leave –"

"Shhhh," Hermione said. "I'll _always_ be here, Draco. You promise me you won't leave me. Or the children."

"I won't," he said quietly, dipping his head down for another kiss. "I won't ever leave you, Hermione."

Hugging his wife close, Draco felt some of his muscles relax as he sought comfort in her warmth. Too soon though, Hermione pulled away and wiped at her wet cheeks with her hands. She began busying herself with fixing him the strongest pot of coffee – just the way he liked it when he had a rough day.

"What is it that you had to tell me?" Hermione asked, as she jabbed her wand in the direction of the stove, causing it to light up with fire.

Draco visibly blanched. "Umm," he said cautiously. "You heard all that?"

Hermione frowned, straightening up from collecting their French Press from one of the lower cupboards. "Of course I did. I woke up when you and Harry were talking…so tell me, should I be worried?"

"We took care of most of the things. We packed up Astoria's remaining belongings, we arranged for a funeral service later today –"

"You did all this without consulting Hugo?"

"Of course we did," Draco said. It was his turn to frown now. "He was there the whole time. But he seemed to be unable to function – like he was stone cold and Harry said grief doesn't do that to you."

Hermione huffed, "Harry wasn't exactly normal when Sirius died. He stayed shut in his dormitory for days…"

"Yeah, but Hermione, you didn't see Hugo. I could be asking him something – where was his Aunt Daphne for instance, and he'd look right past me – as though I was a wall or something."

"So you cleaned up the house, alerted St. Mungo's on Astoria's death – and all this time Hugo kept quiet?" Hermione asked, now pouring steaming water into the French Press. "Draco, honey, I would have expected no less. This is why no one cooks at a funeral. They have their neighbours bring food over. No one is _supposed_ to function when someone they loved just passed on!"

"I'm telling you," Draco said, shaking his head, "You didn't see him, Granger…he looked more dead than alive."

"So bring him here, we'll take care of him."

The reply flew out of Hermione's mouth before she knew what she was saying. Taking a calming breath, she looked up at Draco to see what he would say to her suggestion. Truth be told, she was not entirely sure what made her suggest this. All she knew was that this was a boy without anyone to fend for him – and he was at least a whole year younger than Scorpius.

"That's what Harry said you'll say,' Draco said heavily, his words chosen carefully. "And that's what I reckoned you would have said too."

"So?"

"Hugo still has his Aunt Daphne. And if that fails, he still has his grandparents to go back to and I don't want to see you fighting over a lost cause."

"_Lost cause_?" Hermione asked incredulously, now adding a healthy dash of Tequila into Draco's coffee. "Draco, do you think Hugo really needs Daphne Greengrass as a temporary mother?"

"No, I don't. I also would like to be present for my ex-wife's funeral and not completely passed out," Draco said, stemming Hermione's hand from pouring any more alcohol into his coffee.

He glanced at Hermione's face that was contorted with worry. "Look, all I'm trying to say is that this boy – he _has_ other legal guardians. If he wants to live with us, and they have no qualms about it – by all means he can. I've no objections…"

"But?" Hermione said softly. These statements always came with a but and she was just waiting to see what exactly Draco would say to dissuade her from adopting yet another child that was not hers.

"But I don't want you to promise him anything as of yet, Granger," Draco said, taking a giant swig of his coffee and enjoying the burning taste as it slid down his throat.

"He's just like Scorpius," Hermione said, grasping Draco's other hand. "Except he's worse off, because he doesn't have a father that loves him, Draco…I just want to help, that's all."

"I know," Draco said. He sighed and drained the remainder of his drink form the cup. "It's one of the things that I love so much about you, Granger. Your stupid Gryffindor nobility – your need to help every one and every thing you see. Me included. But just this once – we might cause more harm than good. So let's just try and not get his hopes up, ok?"

"I hear you," Hermione said, nodding. She did in fact understand where Draco was coming from. Promising Hugo a life they could not deliver seemed like a very foolish thing to do. "Where is he now, though?"

"He's at St. Mungo's," Draco replied; now pulling Hermione onto his lap and nuzzling her neck. "He wanted a little more time to say goodbye – without us. He made that quite clear when Harry and myself offered to stay…"

"I just wish we could have done more," Hermione said, still sounding incredibly sad.

"Well," Draco said. "The funeral services will be held here…so I guess there _is_ a lot you have to do…"

"Good," Hermione said measuredly. "Come on," she said, tugging her husband's hand as she led him out of the kitchen. "I want to be close to you for a little while…"

Draco smiled at his wife and stood up to follow her. This was the reason why he loved the woman before him so god damned much .She understood him and read him like an open book. He was dying for some time with her – not necessarily sex – but just some time to cuddle up close to her living, breathing body. She understood him and what made Draco walk with an extra step was that just like him, she wanted to be close too.

* * *

Morning came too quickly much to everyone's displeasure. Hermione had everyone gathered around the kitchen, but her eyes were trained on her eldest who was doing his resolute best to not make eye contact with anyone.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione said now, rushing forward to greet her parents as they walked through the kitchen, looking somber. "I'm so glad you made it, especially on Christmas Eve too…"

Scorpius sighed loudly and nodded at his Grandparents as a form of greeting. Abandoning his coffee, he trudged up the stairs heavily, not wanting to be in the company of too many people at a go.

Draco muttered something about 'acting like a baby' before he too, stomped out of the kitchen. Hermione watched her husband nervously. The last thing they needed was a full-blown fight in front of the many people that would be arriving soon. Deciding that there was nothing much that she could do about it, Hermione turned to the remained of people in the kitchen.

"So," she began. "Ginny – you're helping me oversee everything. Harry – you'll get the Ministry Officials that will be showing up later today, James and Izzy – you guys are to tell people where the bathroom's at. Haley and Lily, keep taking the food people bring and keep them over here, we'll send it to Hugo when everything's over - "

"Hermione," Ginny said gently. "You've gone over the list at least three times. We kind of know exactly what we're supposed to do…"

"I know, I know," Hermione said, sighing heavily. "I just think that people will find it incredibly awkward why we are holding Astoria's wake here…you know? I mean, before this, she had practically no contact with us –"

"Yeah," Harry said, "But all you're doing is helping Hugo arrange a r=proper funeral for his mother. It doesn't really matter where, though, right?"

"Right," Hermione agreed shakily. She reached up to tuck non-existent strands of hair into her bun. "We should wait in the hall. People are about to arrive in ten minutes…"

"So we'll go now," David said, reaching out to clasp his daughter's hand reassuringly. "Nothing to fret over…"

Upstairs, Draco opened his son's bedroom door without so much as a knock.

"What?" Scorpius said, not bothering to look at his father.

"Don't talk to me like that, Scorp."

"I'll talk to you however I bloody hell want."

"What's your problem anyway?" Draco challenged. "I know you're dealing with grief – but what was that downstairs? Being so extremely rude to your grandparents is not an option, Scorpius. I don't care how old you are – you will be respectful to them."

"It wasn't about them," Scorpius said shortly, tugging at his tie around his neck.

"Then what _was_ it about?" Draco asked more calmly this time. "Do you want to talk about it? Mum said you practically barricaded yourself in here the moment you got home – you didn't give her any room to comfort you. And this morning your door was locked so I couldn't get in –"

"I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LIVE THIS LIFE! LOOK AT HUGO! I'M ONLY THIS HAPPY BECAUSE MUM FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND PITIED YOU! DON'T YOU SEE? THAT COULD HAVE EASILY BEEN ME! ASTORIA COULD HAVE DIED AND I COULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE WHO HAD TO HOLD HER FUCKING HAND AND BEG HER NOT TO GO!

"I DON'T WANT THIS FUCKING LIFE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I WAS SO HAPPY THAT I HAD MY MUM, BUT MY MOTHER IS _DEAD_! SHE'S _DEAD_ AND I DON'T FEEL THE _LOSS_! I'M FUCKING _HAPPY_ INSTEAD BECAUSE I'VE GOT MUM."

Scorpius paused for a moment, trying to catch up on his breathing. He watched his father clench and unclench his jaw, looking livid.

"You standing there, acting like you didn't have a part of her with you. She was your fucking wife, how could you be so _cold_ –"

"The same way you feel happy because you've still got your Mum with you; I do not feel _happy_ but I do not feel incredibly sad that Astoria has passed on either. I'm happy with my current family, Scorp, you cant fault me for that. Astoria never wanted a family with me... As for this life – too bad. You were dealt this card. You belong here with me and your Mum. I'm sorry you feel as though I should have abandoned you with Astoria when the opportunity was present – "

"That's not what I meant!" Scorpius said heatedly. "I didn't even _say_ that..."

"You implied it," Draco said smoothly. "You said that it could have 'easily been you'. I didn't for a moment, ever think of leaving you with your mother and taking off, the way Ronald left Hugo with Astoria and took off."

"I – I – you're missing the point completely."

"No, I am not. You are grieving, I understand, Scorp. But you made this decision to know her. Mum and I warned you – we _told_ you, that death wasn't easy to witness, to live through. But you wanted to get to know her. It was your choice."

"You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand? You say you feel elated that you still have your Mum around even though Astoria died. I was the man who almost danced on my father's grave. So do not tell me I do not understand."

Scorpius sighed heavily, knowing that he was defeated. He flopped onto his bed, looking at the poster of the Chuddley Cannons that was taped to his ceiling. "I just feel like a pile of shit because I'm glad that I still have Mum around…"

"Then you should let her in, instead of shutting her out," Draco said, walking over to sit beside his son. "She loves you, and she wants to know how you're coping. Shutting her like that is only going to hurt her, Scorp. And if you say you love her as much as you do, then let her take care of you."

"I want you. I just don't want to feel guilty for loving my mother…nor do I want to feel guilty for not loving Astoria as much as I ought to."

"A mother's love is unconditional, Scorp. Hermione loved you the day she met you. She hasn't stopped since. And there's nothing wrong with loving her back as much as you do…because for the sixteen out of the seventeen years of your life, she was a mother to you…"

"What about Astoria?"

"You don't even call her Mother," Draco said gently. "And you can't force yourself to love her. You might have gotten to know her, the past few weeks, but if haven't loved her the way a son would love a mother –there's nothing wrong with that. Nobody expects you to." Draco sighed and looked at his son, who suddenly seemed much older than seventeen.

"I can't speak much for Astoria – but I do know that her getting to know you was a means of…a sort of a crash course do-over, you know? She just wanted you to know who she was, so you never truly forget that part of you, came from her as well…"

"That sounds – I dunno, Dad…That sounds selfish,' Scorpius said, dragging a hand over his face.

"And very Slytherin," Draco agreed. "Look, Astoria…she's complicated. But I think the main reason why she wanted you to know her was because she might have feared that we kept her shut from you all these years, when in truth, we haven't. _You_ just didn't seem interested in knowing about her. I supposed it was her illness that made you want to get to know her anyway…"

"She wasn't awful," Scorpius said. "But sometimes I'd accidentally slip something or another about Mum and her face would change completely…and I felt really bad for Hugo, because he was constantly nursing her, but she kept trying to spend time with me…"

"I can't really explain why she did that, Scorp," Draco said, shaking his head. "Only Merlin knows her reason for doing that…"

"Yeah," Scorpius said. "I know…I just feel guilty. I'll apologize to Grandma and Grandpa…I acted like a right piece of shite, didn't I?"

"That you did, son," Draco said, all traces of truth evident in his voice. "You do that, and then we've got a funeral to attend to – so come on, fix your tie. We've got to go down…you know how your Mum gets when we are late…"

Draco stood up and was nearly at the door when he heard his son call out to him. Turning his head slightly back, he wondered what else there was for Scorpius to say to him.

"About just now, I'm sorry I said Mum pitied you – I just – it –"

"You know," Draco said, smoothly interrupting him, "there were a lot of days when I woke up panicking and wondering if your Mum stayed with me because of that. But as the years go by I realize that you will eventually tire of the person you pity. Their habits, their character…you cant be somebody's pillar to lean on forever. You might want to lean on that somebody too.

"Your mother does a fair share of leaning on me. She actually sees me as her life partner, and not just someone she pitied…so yeah, I understand why you might have suggested it, but I can tell you that it isn't true, Scorp. It isn't at all."

"Right," Scorpius said, smiling apologetically. "But I'm still sorry I said it, Dad. I really am…"

"I know," Draco said beckoning to Scorpius. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The funeral was a quiet affair, with not many people turning up. Isobel wondered if the Greengrasses even knew about Hugo? Nobody wrote to the Manor asking about him. None of the Greengrasses even bothered showing up.

Isobel watched her parents, who looked thoroughly exhausted and worn out from the day's activities. Her mother was a bundle of nerves, and her father had his rigid smile on.

Scorpius seemed the most calm of the lot – Isobel figured he'd siphoned off much of his anger by shouting at their father this earlier this morning. Isobel caught her mother quietly crying as he heard Scorpius' shouts, but she pretended like she hadn't seen her. Instead, she alerted her Aunt Ginny, and Grandma – both of whom were more than happy to take care of her mother.

Hugo was now seated across them, quietly nursing some Firewhiskey while he looked on as the adults cleared up the mess in the house. Isobel continued watching her family members, from where she was seated on the couch. Each of them were so absorbed in what they were doing that they ceased to talk to one another.

At a quarter to ten, Isobel felt a soft hand on her cheek. James –whispering that everyone else had gone up to bed and she should too. Nodding groggily, Isobel went up to bed with James behind her wake.

It was one of those moments that happened so suddenly; nobody could remember exactly how it started. One moment, Isobel was outside her bedroom door, saying goodnight to James and the next, she had opened the door behind her to let him in so that she could snog him senseless.

Tonight, she didn't care if her parents disapproved. She was deliberating the issue in her head the entire day. Who cared about age limits? If she died tomorrow, she would have the chance to be intimate with the man she loved.

"Isobel," James groaned. "We really shouldn't…"

As a form of response, Isobel smiled sweetly and she turned her back toward him. "Unzip me please, James…"

Her pulse was racing as James raised hesitant fingers to tug the zip of her dress down. The heavy black material pooled at her feet and she gracefully stepped out of it.

"Isobel, I don't want to do anything because you saw someone go today…we still have our whole lives ahead of us," James said slowly, stifling another groan as Isobel pressed her body against his.

Isobel made a quick work of getting rid of his button down shirt. Unzipping his slacks, she left James a little space to step out of his clothing. She stepped back again, to envelope herself in his warmth once he was clad in nothing but his boxers.

"I've loved you since I was old enough to walk and talk, James…" Isobel said, pulling his head down for a kiss. She broke away momentarily. "This doesn't feel wrong. I've been waiting for so long, I don't want to wait. I want you to be my first…"

It wasn't a hasty experience, and Isobel was grateful. James took his time, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. He caressed her breasts with absolute gentleness, taking care to suck each hardened bud into his mouth before moving down to place a line of kisses down her bellybutton.

He paused for a moment, slipping her cotton panties down her legs. Isobel watched him – feeling a slight panic when she realized that she wasn't absolutely nervous about what was going to happen. Wasn't it normal for her to be even a _little_ nervous?

James, Isobel learnt, wasn't a selfish lover. He positioned his tongue at her moist entrance, spreading her lips apart to lick the pearl in between – once, twice….while he inserted a finger, and then two into her, pumping her. Isobel writhed as she came hard – her first orgasm.

James smiled at her from below and Isobel pulled him up for a kiss. Feeling bold, she toed his boxers down his legs and bravely rubbed his cock against her heated core.

"Are you sure?" James panted, his brown eyes searching hers.

Isobel nodded. "Just…be gentle…I've never, you know…"

"I wont hurt you, Isobel…I love you."

"I love you too, James…" Isobel said, smiling at him.

James smiled back and kissed her deeply, momentarily distracting her while he slid little by little into her. When he reached the tipping point where Isobel felt herself stretch, he slid his tongue into her mouth, and pushed through, swiftly breaking through her thin barrier.

Isobel sucked in her breath as a sharp pain shot through her body for a few seconds. Sensing this, James froze with his movements but he continued peppering her sweaty face with little butterfly kisses.

"James," Isobel whispered, trying to adjust to his girth. Merlin, he was endowed. A few minutes of uncomfortable squirming and Isobel found herself relaxing slightly as James moved with her.

In fact, she was beginning to feel a slight flutter in her lower abdomen. James ducked his head down to suck on her rosy peak as he drew himself out of her. Isobel found herself suddenly empty, anxiously to be filled.

As James plunged in and out of her, Isobel could only think of how good it felt, to love a person so deeply that magic exploded when they were being intimate. James quickly grabbed his wand on her bedside table and muttered something as he pointed it above her lower stomach.

"Contraceptive Charm," he said, now kissing away the beads of sweat that were rolling down her forehead. Reaching down between them, James toyed with her sensitive nub, making Isobel pant harder as she came undone around him.

Breathing heavily, he allowed himself to thrust wildly into her before he joined her in coming undone mere seconds later.

Lifting his head slightly, he looked into her tired face and asked, "Do you regret it?"

Isobel smiled sleepily as she pulled him in for a kiss. "Happy Christmas James…"

"Happy Christmad to you too, babe," James replied, kissing her nose. "I love you, Iz…"

"I love you too, James."

"Forever?"

"And always…"

Isobel sighed contently as James pulled out of her and hugged her close. She felt herself drifting off to a peaceful slumber and she wondered if anyone felt this happy on Christmas day? She was practically bursting with joy. This was perfect. Her and James. They were perfect.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they look different."

"Oh shut up, Draco. They look just fine to me," Ginny snapped, finishing the last of her coffee.

Harry and Hermione looked up from their end of the counter, both studying James and Isobel as they sat in the sitting room, sharing a muffin.

"Hermione, what do you think? They look all blissful and happy –"

"I didn't know it was a crime to look _happy_," Ginny pointed out acidly.

"It is when somebody just died," Harry said smoothly.

"You two are driving me mad," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Who don't you get on out? Do a little present wrapping? Last- minute shopping? Ginny and I have tons to do…"

"If you insist," Harry said happily, dropping a kiss to wife's forehead.

Once they were out of the kitchen – Draco left grumbling, not entirely convinced that they couldn't see what he saw – Hermione turned to Ginny and narrowed her eyes. "Do you really think they look normal?"

"Of course not," Ginny said, as though she hadn't spent the better half of breakfast arguing the exact opposite. "They look like happy love birds. Think about it, Hermione. When was the last time you and Draco cuddled nauseatingly close?"

As Harry walked past Isobel and James, he rapped James on the head smartly with his wand, causing his son to wince and spring momentarily apart from Isobel. Draco looked thoroughly satisfied as Isobel scowled at the both of them.

"Hey! Draco and I do a good bit of hugging –"

"In your bedroom, not for the world to see."

"Holy shit," Hermione said. She rarely cursed, but cursing be damned if her nearly fifteen year old daughter was already having sexual intercourse. "I don't want grand children, Gin!"

"I think it was the funeral. Funerals make everyone feel a little hasty to live their lives…"

"How can you be so _calm_?" Hermione demanded, turning to look at the red head beside her. "They're having _sex_, Ginny! _Sex!_ And you lied about it to Draco too!"

"What would you have me rather have said then? Admit to him that I think they slept together? Do you not remember how badly he handled knowing about their sexual trysts?" Ginny said, now standing up to rinse out her coffee mug.

Hermione sighed tiredly. "This is another thing for me to worry about, now…"

"Look," Ginny reasoned. "We don't _know_ for sure if they are doing it. And asking them would only prompt them to lie or sneak around. So…until they come to us, there's no point worrying, actually."

"I guess," Hermione said, just to appease her friend. She knew for a fact that this unsettling thought would keep her up for nights to come. She stood up to join Ginny by the sink. "I was thinking of asking Hugo to live here," she confided, as she washed out her mug.

"I thought you would," Ginny said knowingly. "Harry said you might. I told him it was _you_. You wouldn't be able to resist."

"Am I that transparent?"

"When it comes to certain things."

"You know," Hermione said sadly. "I never told anyone this, but Ron and I – we had names picked out…if we ever had children. And I was always fond of the name Hugo…"

"My brother is a huge prat," Ginny said, not bothering to lower her voice. "I love him, I can't stop doing that, but sometimes I wish that he would grow up, you know?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, now placing the mug into the dishwasher. "Not for me, but sometimes it's just so sad to see him fall off the map, entirely. Just disappear, from the face of the Earth completely…"

"Which is why you want to try and give Hugo a nice life?" Ginny said, craning her neck to look out into the siting room. Hugo was there, with the rest of the children, neither talking nor joining in their activities much, but he did look more relaxed than yesterday. He even smiled occasionally when one of them spoke to him.

"Not really a nice life," Hermione said, biting her lip as she thought. "Just a temporary home, until he bounces back from this."

"No one bounces back from death, Hermione."

"Not death, just…from having _so_ much to deal with when you're barely seventeen…it's what your Mum did for Harry all those years ago, and well, I just want to help him out, you know?"

Hermione didn't really hear what her Ginny was saying. She was studying Hugo with such intent, that she almost got a shock when he suddenly looked up and smiled right back at her. It made her feel as awkward as she looked, staring at him.

She wondered how Hugo must have felt, with all those people streaming in and out of their house to pay their respects – yet close to none of them acknowledged that he was Astoria's son.


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! A new one, friends - a new one!**

**Nothing belongs to me - the characters and the harry potter universe belongs to the wonderful j.k rowling!**

**please remember to let me know your thoughts and opinions my dear readers :)**

* * *

"Fuck you."

Draco saw Hermione's back stiffen, but she made no signs of moving away from the coffee table. It was times like these that made Draco feel as though they made a mistake – biting off more than they could chew.

Inviting Hugo to live with them wasn't something that they had done lightly. After spending days after Christmas discussing it, Draco finally relented, thinking of what Scorpius might have grown up to be like had Hermione not taken him under her wing. He had spent long hours in the Ministry over the new year, haggling with the officers from the Wizard Youth Services over legal guardianship of Hugo. They'd finally settled on letting the Malfoys take in Hugo until his legal age – 17.

Now, as February dawned upon them, bringing the last of winter with it, Hugo seemed as adamant about his views as he was when he first moved into the Manor. It was the little things that got to Draco, actually. Hermione could have spent hours cooking up something and if it was suited to Hugo's taste buds, he didn't even offer her a look of gratitude. No appreciation whatsoever. If it was Hugo's turn to take out the trash, he would promptly 'forget' and retreat up to his bedroom as early as 4 in the afternoon.

"Hugo," Hermione said now, her voice firm. "This is non-negotiable. You live here now – "

"Only for another ten months. After that I'm free to go."

"Be that as it may," Hermione continued, hurt written all over her face. "Right _now_, we are your legal guardians. And while you live with us, under our roof, you're family. So I have a list of chores here, and I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with doing some chores –"

"Is that what you think?" Hugo interrupted, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm _uncomfortable_ with chores? Who the hell mopped up after my Mum when she was sick, you think?"

"Hugo," Hermione said, "you know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah, well, then don't fucking suggest I'm not comfortable with _chores_."

Standing up, Hugo left the room in a huff, taking great care to slam the door behind him loudly. Draco heard Hermione sniffle once, then twice before she stood up to collect the tea mugs that was still full to the brim with tea. Carrying it into the kitchen where Draco was at, she shot him a look even before he opened his mouth.

"Don't," she warned. "I don't want to hear it, Draco. Not today."

"Fine," Draco said flatly, not bothering to deny that he was about to say 'I told you so' right to her face.

"What were you doing here, anyway? Spying on us?"

"Not exactly," Draco lied. "I just wanted to remind you we have reservations tonight, and you should start getting ready early before we you know, end up being late…"

"When," Hermione said irritably as she turned around to face him, "have I ever been late for anything?"

Draco smirked, and Hermione felt mood lighten. It had been so long since she saw that infamous smirk.

"So…are you excited?"

"I am," Hermione replied, now stacking the mugs back into their proper place. "I just don't know if it's the best move to leave Hugo on his own –"

"Granger," Draco said, "We're not going to talk about Hugo tonight. Tonight it's just you and me…alright?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. Draco was right – she was obsessing too much over things that had yet to happen. She needed to take a breather and since Draco had a romantic night all planned out for her, she would have to trust him and let herself go.

* * *

Talking was ultimately easier than doing, Hermione found out some two hours later. Draco was moodily stabbing at his steak while Hermione chattered on.

"…it's not that difficult to comprehend is it, Draco?" she was saying now. "Take out the trash – bed. Trash – bed. Trash _first_ then up to bed –"

"Granger," Draco said now attempting to saw his steak brutally. "You have been going on about that kid for close to an hour. Could you at least try your fish, and tell me how you like it?"

"Oh," Hermione said, clasping her hand over her mouth. She looked down at her plate and true enough, her pan fried salmon was untouched –and cold, most likely – with its garnishes still neatly arranged on top. Picking up her fork, she began to eat, feeling extremely guilty that she hadn't done a better job of being a good date.

"So," Draco said, pausing to sip a his red wine, "you look ravishing tonight." Draco let his eyes travel over her body, pausing to take in his wife's beauty.

Hermione looked down herself and blushed. She had simply thrown on the first green dress she picked put of the closet for two reasons. First, Draco liked her in green and secondly, this was the only dress that was easy to slip into and out of.

Her satin dress had a ruched empire waist, with a zirconia-beaded strap accent. The zirconia beads were now sparkling off the soft light in the restaurant, that took considerable attention off Hermione's daring cut-out back that left most of her slender shoulders to the view of the public. Draco was thankful however, for her long mass of brown ringlets, that was spread elegantly over her one shoulder. At least the some of her was hidden.

"The salmon is great," Hermione said, a look of delight slowly spreading over her face. Draco nodded, acknowledging this and went back to his steak. He heard Hermione sigh before continuing, "I've missed this, you know."

"What?" Draco asked, looking up. "You and me, on a date?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered. "We've been so caught up the last few months, we barely made time for one another, and I've missed you."

"I thought you missed _dating_ me."

Hermione waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "You're full of it, tonight, aren't you?"

"I'm allowed to be full of anything when I've got the most gorgeous woman beside me."

"But really though, I feel as though I've been failing some sort of massive test with the kids. They keep getting into a series of mishaps –"

"I think we shouldn't allow the Potter children to mix with our kids," Draco interjected, jabbing his fork in her direction. "Have you seen the way Haley _looks_ at Albus? We're going to have another James and Izzy on our hands before you know it!"

Hermione laughed, and reached forward for more wine. "Oh leave them be, Draco…I think it's kind of sweet. And anyways, the age gap between Haley and Albus isn't so bad – only a year apart. I shudder to think of what would happen if Lily and Scorpius got together…now _that_ would be another James and Izzy…"

"I doubt so," Draco said lightly, now signally to the waiter to refill their wine glasses. "Lily and Scorpius are the quiet type, you know? They'd prefer to keep to themselves and not leave their affection for each other displayed for the world to see. That is, if they ever happen – which I'm hoping won't be in the near future."

"I just see all my kids, and I see Hugo," Hermione said sadly. "And I ask myself, why am I singling him out as _Hugo_ and not counting him as one of us?" Hermione leaned forward slightly, trying to catch Draco's eye. She was feeling slightly more relaxed thanks to the wine, and she was grateful for it, after all the weeks of pent up frustration at home.

"Because he isn't yours, Granger," Draco said gently. "We're just helping him out of a tight spot. And we've given him shelter and food – but if he doesn't want to be one of _us_ you can't force it on him…"

"Still…" Hermione said wistfully, trailing off. She shook her head slightly and looked at Draco. "Are you done with dinner? I just saw a delicious lemon tart floating past and it looks heavenly…"

"Honestly, woman, you come to a fine Italian restaurant to order lemon tarts?"

"You know I can't eat massive amounts of chocolate without my teeth feeling like they're about to drop off!"

"Sadly enough, I _do_ know that…"

A wine bottle and a half a cake later found Draco and Hermione back in their bedroom, with Hermione staggering just slightly.

"That was a good meal," she said, closing her eyes momentarily while she leaned against the sink.

"It was," Draco agreed, now coming up behind her and placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I'm glad you had a good time, love."

"I did," Hermione said, now leaning her head back on his shoulder as he continued kissing her neck gently. "You're so good to me, Draco. Thank you for being so good to me."

"That's because you're my world, Granger," he said, smiling through his kiss. Glancing up at the mirror before them, Draco noted how relaxed Hermione's face looked in weeks as she leaned into him, enjoying his kisses.

Reaching up, he began to undo the zip to her dress and watched as it cascaded down her slim figure.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, looking at her body. That was in fact the truth. Draco never caught himself fantasizing about other women – Hermione was enough for him.

Hermione smiled at him through the mirror and turned around to help him undress. It was a matter of seconds they were both standing stark naked, pressed against once another. Hermione wondered how Draco managed to make her feel this good over and over again after all these years.

His hands brushed lightly at her stomach as he began to leave several marks on her neck. She sighed contently and nudged his hands upwards, towards her chest. He complied and began to roughly massage her breast with one hand as the other reached down between her slick, wet folds. He tweaked her nipple as he slipped a long finger into her.

"Oh, Draco…" Hermione moaned, not caring how loud she was. Spreading her legs a little more, she felt him line up against her entrance. In a quick motion, he was fitted inside her, stretching her to the fullest as he gently pushed her to bend a little forwards.

"Faster, please, Draco," she panted, as he began moving in and out of her.

"Come for me, love," Draco whispered, still tugging at her now sore bud as he pumped into her.

She met him thrust for thrust and it didn't take long for her to have an orgasm. She felt the pressure building up once again in her lower stomach and she tipped her head a little to glance at Draco. His eyes were closed and his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth. His hand reached around her to play with her sensitive nub and his thrusting was begging to be erratic.

"Hermione," he groaned, as he spilled his warm substance into her. Panting heavily, he pulled out of her and turned her around to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I think this was better than dinner."

"Did you really now?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Good," Hermione said, smiling coyly. "Because I could definitely go for seconds…"

* * *

"Good morning!" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen, in a simple pullover and navy blue jeans. Draco could have sworn that she looked no older than twenty-five.

"Indeed," Draco said. He watched as she pulled the French Press towards her and filled her mug with freshly brewed coffee. "Why are you so happy this morning, I might ask?"

"Oh, you know…"Hermione said, airily waving her hand. "Fantastic sex, a good dinner, fantastic sex, _more _fantastic sex…"

"As I suspected," Draco said, feigning a sigh as he got up to kiss his wife a good morning. "You have been using me for my sexual prowess…and after all these years, I thought you actually loved me..."

"I do," she replied innocently. "I especially love you because of your perfected skill."

Draco looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Hermione burst out laughing. She reached out to rope him in for another kiss but before she could plant her lips on his, distraction came in the form of a surly teenager.

"Great, just great – exactly what I'd want to see first thing in the morning." Hugo stared at the pair of them defiantly as he walked to the fridge and made to grab a bottle of water.

"Hugo," Hermione said quickly. "We're so sorry-"

"I'm not," Draco stated, staring back at the boy, unfazed. "Look, this is a _home_. We are allowed to kiss wherever we want, and if you didn't like it, you could have just waited until we were done, no need to be so rude."

"Yeah well," Hugo retorted, kicking the fridge door shut with his leg and missing completely. "I live here too, remember?"

"You wouldn't, if you just agreed to go to Hogwarts like the rest of the kids. Then we'll only see you during the holidays."

"Draco!" Hermione chided, her eyes round with anxiety. "Please, this isn't what he needs right now. We need to be a strong support system -"

"Hold on," Draco interrupted, cutting Hermione off. "Come over here, Hugo. Just for a moment. Please."

A flash of fear crossed Hugo's features momentarily but it was gone as quickly as it came. He sauntered over to where Draco and Hermione stood, but remained several feet away from them, crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco leaned forwards and took a great whiff of Hugo, his eyes narrowing as he pulled back. "You've been drinking," he said quietly.

"So what if I have?" Hugo answered, not bothering to look at Draco. He shuffled uncomfortably under the steady gaze of Hermione. "You took me in, you have to deal with this –"

"No, we actually don't Hugo." It was Hermione who spoke. Her voice was measured and calm. But Draco recognized the anger that was making it waver slightly. "We took you in because your Aunt Daphne and Grandparents wanted nothing to do with you. We want you to feel at home – here with us. But if you think we will put up with drinking and drugs – then you're wrong."

Hugo stared at Hermione, colour visibly draining from his face. "Wait – I just – it was a hard night."

"Aren't they all,' Hermione replied, her tone lacking it's usual warmth. "But that's not an excuse to start an early life into alcoholism. We've offered you everything, and we _want_ to be there for you. So you either wake your idea up or we – "

"What? Dump me in a foster home?"

"We might," Draco said, looking from Hugo to Hermione. Hermione made an indescribable noise, but her eyes were still locked on Hugo. "If she doesn't, I will. I'm tired of hearing you speak so rudely to my wife, Hugo. And the smallest bit of thing we asked of you was to take out the trash – we just want you to have a routine, to settle into normalcy. But you won't even try for us."

"I'm sorry," Hugo said, surprising them both. "It's just a lot to take in, you know, at once…"

"If you don't mind…" Hermione said, disappointment visible in her voice. "I have a few errands to run. Excuse me…"

Draco studied the fiddling teenager a while longer but Hermione broke his gaze when she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight?" She said, her brown eyes large and innocent. They were always so innocent and trusting.

"I'll be home straight from work," Draco replied, drawing her in for a kiss. She wriggled, possibly because she didn't want to make Hugo uncomfortable again, but Draco ignored her squirm and kept his hand firmly around her waist. She quickly disentangled herself from his grasp and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Have a good day, love," Draco called out, only to see her hand lifted half-heartedly, as acknowledgement that she had heard him.

Hugo stood rooted to the spot, long after Hermione was gone – long after the fire place had stopped whirling from wherever Hermione had Flooed to. Draco kept mum, choosing to butter his muffin and read the Prophet instead of faking an attempt at a conversation.

"She hates me." Hugo said. It was more of question than a statement and Draco was contemplating whether he should dignify it with an answer.

"Quite the opposite, actually," Draco replied, popping the last of the muffin into his mouth. "She's just…she's disappointed, Hugo. She put her neck out there, vying for you to come here -not be sent to foster care- and you've been biting her head off more than necessary."

"I don't want her to replace my mother."

"She isn't trying to. She just doesn't want you to spiral into depression because you've lost your mother."

"Right."

They both remained silent again, and Draco had actually busied himself with rinsing out his mug before he left for work.

"I didn't mean to be such a pain."

"So show it to her," Draco said, sliding his briefcase off the kitchen counter. He was halfway out of the kitchen when he turned, to find Hugo rooted to the exact same spot. "Look, Hermione's really easy to love. And if you let her, she'll help you – which isn't a bad thing. So just trust us. If we didn't want you here, we wouldn't have bothered. We want you here, so stop resisting the only people who actually care for you."

* * *

March rolled around faster than usual, and Lily sighed tiredly one night as she plopped down beside Isobel in the Major Common Room.

"I don't like your brother very much right now," she complained to Isobel as she chucked her broom by her feet.

"Really?" Isobel said, arching an eyebrow as she did. "I thought you fancied him all year round…"

James snorted at this as Lily shot him a death glare. "I meant," she said testily, "the he was working us to the bone with Quidditch practice. And why are _you_ here? Scorp had to fill in for you because you said you were down with the flu!"

"I was," James said evasively. "But Isobel made me this pepper-up potion and I'm much better now…"

"James Sirius Potter! Did you skip on Quidditch practice to _snog_ your girlfriend?"

By now, half the Major Common Room had turned their heads to witness this small argument between siblings.

"You skipped to snog my sister?" Scorpius' incredulous voice joined them from behind.

"I didn't mate, I was sneezing –"

"Which was why I heard you all night, right?"

"We were doing the Rotated Flip Blast today Scorp!" Lily said angrily. "_How _could you skip out on that! We spent _weeks_, planning that and you –"

"Lily," James said, feeling alarmed now, "calm down. I'll be there for practice tomorrow. It's just that I'm not seeing Izzy much over the next few weeks, remember? We have different schedules and –"

"I," Lily announced huffily as she stood up, "am going for a walk." She turned to Scorpius who was staring disappointedly at his best friend. "Scorp?"

"Yeah, I'll join you," Scorpius replied, shaking his head at James.

James looked flabbergasted as he watched his sister and Scorpius trudge back out the Major Common Room. "What is it with those two?" he asked scratching the back of his neck.

Isobel laughed and swatted James on tthe chest. "Oh, you!" she said, still giggling. "You _said_ it was okay to skip – that practice wasn't mandatory! I should have known you were lying." She studied his features as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm only doing it for _you_," he protested, now flashing her that trademark grin that melted her heart. "After next week, I'd be lucky if I remembered your name at all…"

Isobel smiled at her boyfriend, reaching over to intertwine her fingers with his. Contrary to her worries, thing with James had been going superbly smooth after Christmas Eve. She had had a seed of doubt in her mind – would sleeping together change the dynamics of their relationship? Would he see her as easy, now? Or was he in love with her as much as she was in love with him?

After a few days of tiptoeing around the subject, James finally noticed and told her straight off the bat, "I'm here for the long haul, Izzy. Nothing you do can push me away."

While grateful for his assurance, Isobel still felt slightly sick every time she thought of James leaving her, so instead, she did what Albus suggested – which was to _not_ think of James leaving her. Isobel threw herself into her work and she focused mostly on keeping an eye out for Haley – making sure that she didn't fall in with the wrong crowd again.

Between Haley, her studies, and watching Lily pine after Scorpius, Isobel hadn't really had the time to worry about James bringing up sleeping together again. It wasn't that she was opposed to it – she just wanted him to know that at that point of time, losing herself to him was the only comfort she desired. And after – well, if the subject came up, they would deal with it.

"Hey," James said now, his voice right by her ear. "What's got you looking so serious, babe?"

"Nothing," Isobel smiled. "Just thinking of you…"

And so she was. There was no lie there and Isobel sank back gratefully into the cushions, listening as her boyfriend described Scorpius's Rotated Flip Blast move animatedly. There was so much time to discover herself and James, but Isobel decided that concentrating on right now wasn't so bad either.

* * *

"Mum?"

"Scorpius!" Hermione yelped, nearly spilling tea all over her blouse. Her son's head bobbed serenely in the fire as he smiled hello at her. "Draco! Come here quick, Scorpius is here."

"Scorpius? _Here_?"

"Yes! Quick!"

"Mum it's okay, I just wanted –"

"Granger, tell him to hold it whatever it is, I'll be right down!" Draco bellowed from somewhere upstairs in his study.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as he watched his parents. Trust them to panic over nothing. His mother now scooted nearer to the fireplace as she looked back her shoulder for his father. Sighing impatiently she turned back to Scorpius.

"Are you alright, honey? Is it Isobel? Or Haley?" Hermione asked, now looking concernedly at her son, wondering what would prompt such a visit this late into the night. It was nearly ten.

"I'm fine, Mum," Scorpius answered, "Izzy and Haley too – they're just busy with schoolwork."

Hermione nodded encouragingly, "So what is it –"

"I'm here! Is it Haley, son? Or Isobel?" Draco said as he came into view.

"Draco," Hermione said, sounding highly irritable as she turned to look at her husband. "He just said the girls were _fine_."

"How the hell was I supposed to know, Granger?"

"Well, if you listened as you came in –"

"Do I look like I've got a pair of fucking gigantic house-elf ears?"

"Guys," Scorpius said hurriedly, impatient to stop the squabble – his knees were starting to hurt from crouching at the fireplace. "Could we just focus on me, for a minute?"

"Right," Draco said, still glaring at Hermione, who had folded her arms across her chest. "What is it, son?"

"Is Hugo around?" Scorpius asked now, trying to see beyond where his parents were seated in front of the fireplace.

"No," Hermione said. "He went for a walk, I think…do you need us to pass a message to him or something, Scorp?"

"I was wondering," Scorpius said, his eyes trained on his mother more so than his father. "If he was okay…and – and – if I should be worried about not feeling sad over Astoria anymore?"

The question was meant more for Hermione than Draco, and Draco quietly looked over at his wife, who was chewing her bottom lip as she contemplated the question.

"Oh honey," Hermione said sadly. "I can't tell you what to feel, love. How you feel is how you feel. It doesn't make you a bad person. Or a better one either. If you miss her, then you miss her. There's no reason to _feel_…you just _do_."

"But there are nights when I regret even meeting her, Mum…and from what Dad tells me, Hugo isn't really living up to your expectations…and I feel so responsible, Mum. If it wasn't for me – "

"Stop it," Hermione said, her eyes quickly casting a reproachful glance at Draco. Draco shrugged at her. Scorpius had asked if Hugo was alright – and what was the point of lying? He'd said Hugo was adjusting about as well as a cat thrown into freezing cold water.

"He's just lost – and your father and I are trying our best to help him back to his normal state. It just takes time, honey."

"Right," Scorpius said, not really believing his mother. "But Mum, I still feel if I hadn't met Astoria then I wouldn't have to _deal_ with all this- this – emotional crap."

"Feelings," Hermione said patiently to her son, "are not signs of weakness. In fact, if you lost your ability to feel altogether – that would be weakness. Why do people cry to feel better? Laugh to feel better? Love, to feel complete? These are all feelings, Scorp. And maybe, _maybe_ on a bad day – we get more of the kind we don't like. It doesn't mean we should teach ourselves to be numb. What's the point? Closing out everything just so you don't feel confused?" There are so many things you have yet to experience and closing yourself off isn't going to help you…"

"But Hugo's numb," Scorpius said uncertainly, looking at her.

"He's not," Hermione said, thinking this over. "He's angry. Which is how he deals with this ordeal."

"Right," Scorpius said, sighing and blowing a little ash on the carpet. "So you don't think it's bad that I met Astoria?"

"Nope," Hermione said firmly. "You were meant to meet her. People – good or bad – come into our lives for a _reason_. They shape and form who you are – how you think. They can even break you, Scorp. So if you ask me – no, it isn't a bad thing that you got to know Astoria. The people we surround ourselves with eventually form who we are."

"But I don't see Astoria in me at all. I see you, Mum –"

"So what?" Draco said quietly. "She didn't bring you up, Scorp. It'd be difficult to see her in you. So you've got more of your Mum in you. Is that such a bad thing? I personally wouldn't mind to have some of your Mum's attributes. Merlin knows I could have used it when I was seventeen…"

"Draco," Hermione said softly, now reaching over to grasp his hand.

"It's true," Draco said flatly. "I don't see why you're worried about feeling so much. That's the Gryffindor in you – Slytherins don't have overwhelming emotions to deal with and it's our biggest downfall. We don't know trust, loyalty and sincerity and that's because we're able to lie and cheat by suppressing feelings of guilt, our conscience, and our morals. Why would you want to open yourself up to that?"

The three of them were quiet for a while – each absorbed in their own thoughts. For Hermione, she was wondering what made Draco blurt out those unkind things about himself.

Draco, however, held his son's steady gaze – not wanting him to think he was guilty or ashamed of his past. He'd done so much to try and rectify it and the truth was that he couldn't change a single thing about his past. But what was important was how he operated in the future. And if he'd learnt anything these past years with Hermione was that trying to run away from your feelings would only bring more trouble when they do catch up with you.

"One more thing," Scorpius asked, his head now spinning with their conversation. "How –" he paused abruptly and even through the fire Hermione could see the blush creeping up on his face as he flushed a deep red. "How," he repeated more firmly, "did you know you were in love with Dad? Like, how did you know that Dad was worth it?"

"I didn't."

"Hey!"

"I really didn't," Hermione said, now laughing. "Love isn't something with a formula, Scorpius. Because if we'd operated on the formula, I'm supposed to be married to Ronald. You don't have _any_ guarantees which is what makes the happy ending all that more worth it."

"Well that's just great…"

"It requires faith and trust and when it happened I didn't even realize it. It was like I woke up one morning, and my heart had already decided that I was in love with your father. My brain could have screamed at me to go running in the opposite direction, but the fact of the matter was that I knew I wouldn't have."

"Listen, Scorp," Draco said, "Lily is still young –"

"I never said anything about Lily!"

"Right," Draco said. "And your mother and I walk around with cotton wool plastered over our eyes – oblivious to –"

"Alright, _alright_!" Scorpius said hastily. "I get it. You're just this really stupid person in love and all that, right? Because you just _wake up_ and suddenly you're all drawn to this person…"

"That might be lust," Draco pointed out quite truthfully, earning a smack from Hermione while Scorpius blushed furiously.

"What do you feel when you're around Lily?" Hermione asked now, looking at Scorpius.

He hesitated for a moment. Explaining what he felt would mean that he was admitting to the fact that it _was_ Lily he had these feelings for – and he couldn't stand to see the smug look on his father's face. On the other hand, not saying anything wouldn't help him with his dilemma.

"Safe," he said at last. "Like I can tell her anything – I can _be_ anything, and she wouldn't have the slightest objection." He paused when his parents didn't say anything but merely looked at him adoringly.

He felt nauseated but he continued. "Happy, too. Like I want to prove I'm an upstanding person – which is why this thing with Astoria drives me completely _nuts_! What if I'm not grieving proper? Lily would think I'm absolute shite –"

"Don't curse," Hermione said automatically. "And you're already in love, darling. Love frees you to be the person you want to be – and yet at the same time, you've got total security that this person isn't going to drop you the moment you reveal your true self."

Draco sighed loudly. "I cannot _believe_ that two out of my three children have fallen for Potter's children…"

"Haley's getting awfully chummy with Albus, too," Scorpius added unhelpfully.

"Dammit," Draco muttered under his breath.

Hermione frowned at her husband disapprovingly before turning back to her son. "Is that all, hon? Are you sure you're completely okay? Do you want to come home –"

"That's not necessary, Mum, I just had a few question and I didn't want to _write_ it down so I figured breaking into the Professor McGonagall's office to use her fireplace –"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I got my answers!" Scorpius said hastily. "Would you rather me transform into –er – a _numb_ and _cold_ - "

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY –"

"I love you Mum! Don't shout like that, I'll write to you soon!"

With that, Scorpius' head disappeared from the fire, leaving Hermione standing firmly on her feet, hands planted to her hips. Draco was roaring with laughter by her side.

"You know," he was saying now, barely containing his mirth. "I keep thinking he's all Gryffindor like you and I see this absolutely _wild_ Slytherin streak in him –"

"It isn't funny, Draco," Hermione protested as Draco pulled her back down to his lap, nuzzling her neck. "McGonagall could have been asleep, or in her…you know…"

"Underwear?"

This sent Draco into a fit of laughter and Hermione pulled herself off him, shaking her head. Seconds later however, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, tenderly kissing her weak spot just below her jaw.

"He'll be okay, Granger…he's got you, and you've never failed him…you've never failed – end of story."

Hermione sighed contentedly as he leaned into her husband, choosing to believe his words. There was no point worrying now. She closed her eyes as she remembered her advice to her son. Raising a family was a lot like love – you just had to have faith that it would work out for the better because there was no guarantee.


	14. Chapter 14

**pretty short - i know. but im planning to wrap this story up in a few more chapters.****(the maximum no. of chapters i'd planned reach is twenty)  
**

**review! i love you for your support and its truly your reviews that start my days :) also, check out my new story, let it be me - and let me know what you think of it, okay?**

**nothing belongs to me - im writing for fun. anything recognizable from the harry potter universe belongs to j.k rowling. **

* * *

"Good turnout," Ginny commented, smiling at Hermione.

"You think?" Hermione asked, looking at the throng of people who were milling about the small room. "I don't know all of her friends, so I got Scorp and James to help me out."

"They're so big now, aren't they?" Ginny said, sighing sadly. "Sometimes I see James and I think – Merlin, has it _been_ almost twenty years since we got married? Insane, isn't it?"

"I think that when I look at Izzy," Hermione said. "And Scorp. They're growing up too fast. Izzy could use a little slowing down."

"She looks different. Older. More mature," Ginny commented, cocking her head to one side as she studied Isobel. "Like a woman."

Hermione laughed but silently agreed. Planning a surprise birthday party for Isobel was no easy feat. It was one thing, trying to gather everyone on a particular Saturday, the next worry she had was - _where_ should the party be held?

It was Draco who had suggested they held it at the Leaky Cauldron – one of the small private rooms they had. It was impeccable timing, Hermione thought because she'd thrown herself fully into planning the party so that she could forget about Hugo's unchanging attitude – even if it was only a momentary distraction.

"How's Hugo?" Ginny asked, as though reading her thoughts.

"Oh, you know," Hermione said, her voice higher than usual. "He's _adjusting_. It hasn't been easy – but I'm sure he'll pull through."

Ginny snorted disbelievingly. "Hermione, I love you. For your grace and kindness – trust me, I really do. But sometimes," she paused, wondering how she should arrange her upcoming words. "- sometimes I wished you would give _yourself_ a break. From your parents, to Scorpius, to having Izzy and Haley and then now Hugo…I just want _you_ to be happy too, you know?"

"I'm fine Ginny," Hermione said, her smile tight and unnatural. What Ginny said had stung particularly hard. The rational part of Hermione's brain knew that she only felt that way because it was partially true.

"You and Harry – you're so similar, it's hard to believe that you're not related somehow. Harry's got his saving people thing. And you- you've got the itch to do things the _right_ way, even if it means killing yourself while you're at it."

"Ginny…I can handle this, ok?"

"I know you can," Ginny said, simply. "You'll do the right thing by handling it well. Hugo wasn't a compulsory option. But you made it one because, who else would have cared for that boy? Since you were his next closest thing to hope – it was only _right_ that you took him in."

"He's your _nephew_," Hermione said, through gritted teeth. Fancy _Ginny_ telling her off for taking care of Hugo. "And what exactly do you propose we do?" Hermione snapped, "leave him in that house where his mother _died_?"

Ginny fell silent for a few minutes. "I'm your friend. And you're more like a sister to me. I love you, and I love Draco. Just don't push yourself too hard okay? Know when to let go, Hermione…"

Hermione defiantly turned her head, not wanting to give Ginny the answer she was expecting. She knew Ginny was right. Instead, she busied herself with looking around at the other guests, taking I nthe deep orange lights that lit up the room. The party was a hit, ad Hermione chose to focus on that. After a few silent minutes, Ginny carefully placed her cup on the food table behind them and walked away.

Hermione let the breath she was holding go. It was a hard job – ignoring her best friend.

"Hello," a voice said in her ear.

Hermione turned to find Draco smiling down at her. Sighing gratefully, she leaned into her husband, allowing his warmth to comfort her they way it usually did.

"What are you doing, lurking around here?" Hermione asked a smile tugging at her lips.

"You look beautiful tonight, Granger," Draco whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

Hermione laughed appreciatively but rolled her eyes. "You were trying to listen to me and Ginny, weren't you?"

Draco shrugged non-committedly. "Maybe."

They stood that way for a few seconds, both simply reveling in the other's company. Then, Draco slipped his hand around her waist pulling her closer for another kiss. Hermione allowed it – a faint blush creeping over her neck, the way it always did when Draco touched her.

"Think about what she said, love," he whispered, before extracting himself and walking over to where harry was standing with James.

Hermione sighed and drained the pumpkin juice from her cup. She could do with a little less advice today.

* * *

"Happy birthday." The voice was flat, without much emotion.

Isobel turned around, wondering who would have sounded so gloomy at a party. Her vision was slightly obscured by the vast amount of red hair.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "Thanks, Hugo. I'm really glad you could make it."

Hugo snorted, stuffing his hands into his pocket. "The lame thing is that I actually feel like a part of this huge family. And it's pissing me off."

To his surprise, Isobel laughed again, her brown curls jumping. "I know what you mean," she said, shaking her head. "Sometimes I see how close we are to the Weasleys and I think I've got a circus for a family."

Hugo nodded and Isobel continued. "But I love them all. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"I wished I loved them," Hugo said bitterly, wondering why he was so honest. "Because I really don't know what I'd do without Hermione."

They were starting to call Isobel over for cake, but Isobel held her ground, gazing steadily into Hugo's bright blue eyes. "Nobody's rushing you, Hugo. Just don't be so rude."

Hugo felt momentarily taken aback. He didn't feel hurt, but he felt guilty. He was beginning to see why James had a thing for Isobel. She was direct and sharp as an arrow – but she wasn't a hateful person.

Isobel was walking back to the party now, grinning widely as she stood in front of the cake that resembled a snitch. From what Hugo knew – this was one of his grandmother's signature cake over the years. The thought only made him feel more left out – another thing he had yet to experience from his own family.

Over to his left, he watched as Scorpius spoke animatedly to Lily, gesturing wildly as he explained several Quidditch moves. He wondered if she knew that this boy was really into her? It was hard not to miss.

Draco was talking off to a corner with Harry, and they were both walking over to the cake, their faces more relaxed than ever. Hugo knew his Aunt Ginny was watching him every now and then, but he refused to let his eyes travel over – he would try to understand her another day.

Finally, he allowed his eyes to rest on the one person he'd given so much heartache to. She looked tired, a small frown gracing her features. By his count, this was her third cup of Pumpkin juice.

They hadn't really spoken much over the past few weeks and this was mainly due to the fact that Hugo had avoided her like the plague. Did she really deserve his silence?

Sighing heavily, Hugo trudged over to where she stood. Her eyes flickered over to him for a second and she put her cup down, ready to move. This was a first. She usually waited on, wanting to reach out to him.

"Hermione, wait," he called. She stiffened. "Please..."

"We're going to cut the cake, Hugo," she said tiredly. "Please don't ask if you could be excused. Just be there for the cake cutting then you can go, alright?"

"I wasn't going to," Hugo replied, feeling his cheeks burn. He gulped and fiddled with the loose Sickles in his pocket.

"Hugo, what is it?" Hermione asked, concernedly, placing a warm arm on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Hugo replied honestly, watching a million types of worry cross her features. "But you're making it better…and I – I'm sorry."

"Oh Hugo," Hermione said, her face relaxing. "I can never fully understand what you're going through…but I don't want you to go through all that alone."

"I know," Hugo said, finally turning his face to meet her kind, brown eyes. "And I never really told you how much I appreciate you letting me into your family."

"Hugo –"

"Just let me get this out, please, Hermione," Hugo said, feeling his eyes start to water. "It sucks for me because my mother is gone and yet I feel so _safe_ around you and Draco. It's maddening. And I don't know what to do with that. I've spent so much time trying to fight it only to be more miserable stuck in the room _you_ graciously provided me with."

Hermione took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry.

"I think it's best that we sell my mother's old house. I'll be turning seventeen in a few months and I just want to be free of all those memories. I don't care about the gold. You can have it. Draco…whoever. I just – I just want some peace and quiet in the last few months at your house."

"It's your house too, Hugo," Hermione said, feeling that it was okay to speak again.

"Thank you."

"We'll discuss this at home, okay?"

"Home," Hugo repeated.

"Home," Hermione confirmed, smiling.

The rest of the crowd were calling out to them and Isobel was impatiently stomping her foot, beckoning them over. It happened so quickly, Hermione didn't have much time to react - Hugo slipped his hand into hers and tugged her forward.

* * *

Completely exhausted from the day's events, Scorpius and Lily were thrown back against the Gryffindor couch, both staring into the far distance without saying much.

Being around each other for so long made them comfortable enough to lapse into comfortable silences.

"Lily," Scorpius said, feeling his heart hammer a little too loudly at the bas eof his throat. "I need to tell you something."

"Mmmhmm?" Lily said, too lazy to give him a proper response. She yawned, wondering where her brothers were – probably off with Isobel and Haley.

"I – "

"Do you know," Lily said, interrupting him, "I think that Haley has a thing for my brother."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "I know. Only the blind wouldn't notice it."

Lily laughed. "So you approve of Albus?"

"Of course I bloody do," Scorpius said. "I mean, I hate the idea of my sisters ever dating – but I'd pick James and Albus over half the rats that run around in this school."

Scorpius watched as Lily tossed her long red hair over her shoulder. She looked at him so fiercely he was highly reminiscent of how his Aunt Ginny looked.

"And what do you think of yourself?"

"Me?"

"Yes, Scorp, _you_," Lily said, rolling her eyes and sighing audibly.

"Me for my sisters?" Scorpius asked, feeling slightly sick for even saying it aloud. "That's – that's just…" he ended off weakly, looking at Lily who was now almost shaking with laughter.

"You'll be the death of me, Scorp…" Lily said, rubbing her eyes that were wet with tears. "I asked because I have this friend – a fifth year girl from Ravenclaw? She helped Professor Flitwick out in Charms – that's where we met -, and she seems kind of perfect for you…"

Scorpius could feel his face heating up. He smiled as he nodded, feigning attentiveness. Of course Lily didn't feel the same way about him. He was nothing more than a friend. Perhaps it was their age difference. He was so sure he felt some sort of connection between them.

"…And, she likes Quidditch the way we do Scorp!" Lily said excitedly. "Like she's a girl who's really into Quidditch. Not pretending to be because she has the hots for the players – but she really charts a team's progress, things like that…"

"Oh," Scorpius replied, aware of how high pitched his voice sounded. "If it's ok with you, I'm going out for a walk."

Lily's brows furrowed. "Did I upset you or something?" she asked.

"No," Scorpius said, too quickly. "I- I- I thought of looking for James. Telling him about your Ravenclaw friend, you know…see what he thinks."

"Oh," Lily said, brightening p almost immediately. "So you're interested? Should I tell her?"

"I- um – Just hold off on that first, alright, Lil?" Scorpius said, getting up onto his feet as fast as possible. He felt choked.

"Okay," Lily said, wriggling her eyebrows. "But be warned – she _is_ a popular girl…don't blame me when someone else snags her!"

"Right," Scorpius said, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked out of the portrait hole without so much as a glance backward.

All those months – she merely thought of him as a _friend_? He leaned against the wall, gulping down huge mouthfuls of air. And he was so close to confessing to her how much he fancied her. _Thank Merlin_, he thought.

He pushed himself off the wall, not really knowing where he wanted to go. Trudging along the corridor, Scorpius wondered how long it normally took one to get over the feeling of being tossed into the meat grinder? It didn't feel as though his heart was the only thing that was tossed into it. It felt like every fiber of his being was screaming in pain.

* * *

"I miss them already."

"No, Granger, you don't," Draco said, looking up from the Evening Prophet. "You _think_ you do – but you don't."

"Really."

"Really," Draco said, hardly bothered that he was trying to convince his wife that she didn't miss their children.

"You're incorrigible."

"And yet you've stuck around for almost two decades."

"Believe me, I ask myself why each and every day," Hermione replied, a mischievous look in her eye.

"I think we've done alright," Draco said, setting aside the paper. "You and me. Well, mostly you. But I've got to take credit somewhere. I made those beautiful children with you."

Hermione moved over to sit in her husband's lap. She let his head fall onto her chest as she spoke. "I think we've done okay too," she whispered into his hair. "I'm glad I've got you, Draco." She raked her fingers through his hair.

Draco smiled up at her, kissing a tender spot on her neck. "_I'm_ glad you walked into my life all those years ago, Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hermione leaned down and gently kissed Draco, allowing herself to tangle her limbs around him even more as she reveled in his taste. After a few long minutes, they pulled apart, both panting slightly.

"I love you, Granger."

"And I you, Malfoy."

As Hermione settled herself further for another round of kisses, her eyes caught a glimpse of the family picture that hung opposite them. She felt another wave of happiness wash over her as she realized that she had brought up three children – no matter the amount of calamities she'd had to face. And she'd done it pretty damned well.


	15. Chapter 15

**yay! i'm on a roll~ as usual, nothing belongs it me, it all belongs to the wonderful j.k rowling. **

**also, i might wrap up in another 2 chapter or so - or, i might just continue...we'll see how it goes. :') dont forget to leave a review!**

* * *

"You look beautiful," Draco said, placing a soft kiss on Hermione's bare neck.

Hermione turned and smiled at him, holding her dress closer to her body. Even after all these years, Draco knew how to compliment her. "Zip me up will you?"

"That's the last thing I want to do, honestly," Draco quipped, running his warm hands along her slender frame. He kissed her shoulders. "What do you say, Granger? Shall we skip the ceremony altogether?"

"Really, Draco? You want to skip our son's graduation ceremony?" Hermione asked, leaning back into him.

"As long as I get to spend it with you," Draco replied. His thoughts were polluted with the promise of sex. It wasn't his fault, she looked ravishing tonight.

"Don't be silly, he's giving the speech tonight. We can all go hear him speak so highly of his handsome father," Hermione said, nudging Draco slightly with her elbow.

Draco grumbled as he zipped up Hermione. "I could give you a nice speech too. I've got a good mouth…"

"I know, love, but we have time for that later," Hermione said, giggling as she turned around and kissed her husband. "You behave like such a little boy sometimes."

"I can't help it if you're looking so goddamned sexy in that outfit!" Draco commented. "Why are you looking so good tonight anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"You know," Hermione said, choosing to ignore his remarks, "I'm surprised they didn't give tonight's speech to James. He's practically neck to neck with Scorpius…"

"Nah," Draco said, now turning to Hermione so she could yank his tie perfect. "James is a lot like Harry. He made it known to McGonagall that he didn't want any sort of attention tonight."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked, smoothing her hands over his jacket. "Did he come to you for help or something?"

"Not help," Draco replied, framing a loose curl around Hermione's face. "He came and told me he spoke to McGonagall. He said Scorpius deserved tonight, and he just wanted to enjoy it with his family."

"That's awfully generous," Hermione remarked. "He really is so much like Harry, isn't he? I mean, Al looks exactly like Harry, but sometimes James surprises me too…"

Draco smiled at his wife, taking her slender hand in his. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Hermione said as they left their bedroom and walked towards the fireplace.

Her heart felt heavy and she had packed more than a few packets of tissues. Her son – _her son_ was graduating tonight. It was a big event, and she was sure she would be bawling in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Scorpius fiddled with his thumbs, staring at the wild flames in front of him. It was such a _shiny_ fire he couldn't help but notice.

"You're going to stare a hole into her head," Isobel commented lazily beside him.

Scorpius forced himself to look away from Lily's bobbing head as she talked with Haley. "I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped, glaring at Isobel. She had such a _mouth_ on her.

"Scorp, we aren't stupid. If you like Lily that much –"

"You know," Scorpius interjected so loudly that half the common room turned to their direction. "I don't think the portraits at the Manor heard you…"

"Oh _you_ shush!" Isobel said, irritably, now chucking aside the magazine she which she had been reading. "I'm serious, Scorp, if you really think Lil- _fine_- if you think that she's the lyrics to your music, rhythm to your heartbeat and all that, why not simply ask her out?"

"You don't understand," Scorpius said stubbornly, still refusing to agree with his sister. He loved Isobel to the moon and back, but sometimes he wished she wouldn't pester him this way.

"Well, I understand that you and Lily were getting on _great_ but suddenly the both of you started acting like freaks almost two months ago…" Isobel challenged. She started looking around the common room for James.

"Yeah well, imagine if James tried to set you up with some other bloke," Scorpius said, his voice low. "You wouldn't be the first one dying to confess your love to him would you?"

Isobel clutched a hand to her heart, sighing longingly. "Oh Scorp, you absolutely _have_ to tell her! It's so obvious what she's doing!"

"Are you mad?" Scorpius asked his sister incredulously, staring at her as though she'd suddenly sprouted another head. "She didn't try to set me up with herself. It was another girl."

"The point which you should have vehemently insisted that it was her you loved!" Isobel said, that maddening look still about her face. She finally spotted her boyfriend, and waved frantically so he could join them.

Scorpius groaned. Now he would have to hear James' opinion on it.

"Hey," James said, swooping in for a kiss. Scorpius quickly averted his eyes back to Lily. "Hey, man," James said, nodding in his direction now. "What's the commotion?"

"James," Isobel said immediately, even before Scorpius could get another word out. "Please tell my brother he _needs_ to confess to Lily his undying love for her! She tried to set him up with someone else – which is when he should have totally admitted his feelings!"

James suddenly jammed his hands into his pockets, his usual flamboyant demeanor suddenly vanishing. Scorpius turned beetroot red.

"You er- you – er- fancy Lily?" James asked, his voice hard.

"I guess," Scorpius said, rubbing his neck, now wishing he didn't have sisters.

"You _guess_?"

"What is it to _you_?" Scorpius asked, now feeling annoyed.

"And why," James said, now turning to Isobel,"would setting him up with someone else mean she's in love with him? That's completely bonkers!"

"Thank you!" Scorpius said, angrily, jabbing his finger in James' direction as he looked pointed at Isobel.

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" James asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't you have a bloody graduation speech to prepare? Graduation _is_ in a few hours you know. Why the hell are you thinking about Lily?"

"I'll make it up as I go along," Scorpius answered, his voice rising. "I don't believe this…are you giving me a hard time about – about – _her_? You snog my sister half the time in front of my bloody eyes!"

"Yeah?" James argued, angrily. "Yeah, well, we're in love –"

"Yeah, well so are we!" Scorpius said. Swallowing, he added in a smaller voice, "I just haven't told her yet."

"See?" Isobel interjected gleefully, "They're _perfect_ for each other." She turned to face James who was still looking glum, as though someone announced that he had to date the giant squid instead. "James – we talked about his day. You know it was going to come around eventually."

"I know," James replied still pouting a little. "I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"You guys _talked _about this? An actual conversation about this?" Scorpius asked, looking between the pair of them They never ceased to amaze him.

"Yeah…" James said, sticking out his hand. "And – and I guess…I guess you should tell her…I mean, if that's what you really want…if you don't it's ok you know, still plenty of fish – "

"James!"

"You should tell her, mate. Don't leave her hanging," James said, smiling slightly. "It was always you. She's been mad for you for ages. You'll probably make today more memorable for her than yourself."

"Speaking of which…we should get dressed!" Isobel said, jumping up almost immediately. "We only have an hour till your graduation ceremony!"

"Oh," James said, clutching his heart, "What will I do after getting into my robes within ten minutes?"

"Shut it," Isobel ordered. "This," she gestured at her body, "takes time and patience." She looked around the common room once more before yelling, "Haley! Lily! Let's go…it's _time_."

James settled into the couch where Isobel was previously occupying, shaking hs head and marveling at how quickly Lily and Haley ran up with Isobel to start dressing up. _Girls_ – he'd never try to understand them.

* * *

"Hermione! Draco!"

Draco turned his head to see Ginny's welcoming wave. Clasping his wife's hand a little tighter, Draco steered Hermione through the crowd over to Harry and Ginny's table.

They were in a large white marquee that was set up on the Quidditch Pitch. Summer was drawing close and chilled floating champagne flutes were a nice distraction from the slightly warm atmosphere.

They kept stopping as Hermione greeted different people who ambushed them for a quick hello. Even after all these years, Draco could help but marvel at how well liked Hermione was – even by people who didn't know her.

"You took a while," Harry commented, grinning as he passed Draco a flute of champagne.

"Yes well, I _was_ Voldemort's right hand man…" Draco joked wryly, earning him a glowering look from Hermione and Ginny while harry roared with laughter. "Where are the rest of the kids?"

As if on cue, someone pounced on Draco from behind, making him splutter as he swallowed his champagne.

"Hi, Daddy!" Isobel said, her hazel eyes shining as she hugged her father from behind.

"Are you trying to kill me, Isobel Sophia?" Draco choked, as Hermione thumped his back.

"Oh, Daddy," Isobel said, rolling her eyes. "I just came over to say hello. I'm sitting with Haley, Lily and Al way down there…"

Draco turned to get a good look at his daughter and almost received a second heart attack. "What in Merlin's name are you wearing?" he demanded. "Granger, did you know she was going to wear this?" he asked, now looking at Hermione.

"Daddy, _you_ bought me this dress," Isobel said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I did no such thing!" Draco practically half shouted.

"Breathe," Hermione instructed and Draco obeyed her as his heart rate reached normal beating patterns.

"Oh Draco, she looks lovely," Ginny commented as she smiled at Isobel. "Just make sure you change before you meet James for any sort of interaction tonight, alright?"

Isobel turned bright red as she coughed to hide a wide grin that was spreading across her face.

"Anyway," Isobel said, "I only came over to tell you my friends think you look absolutely cute Daddy."

"I – what?" Draco said flabbergasted. He certainly wasn't expecting that. Hermione and Ginny were beside themselves with laughter.

"Don't pretend you don't know! They think you've got this _bad boy_ image. And they've been trying to get your attention. Came over here to warn Mum to keep a closer eye on you."

"I think I can manage," Hermione said, now leaning over to kiss Isobel's cheek.

"Oh, they think you're cute too, Uncle Harry," Isobel added. "They said you had _thoughtful_ green eyes…"

Ginny immediately stopped laughing and scowled. "Of _course_ they do…"

"You best tell them your father and I are taken, Izzy. By the most beautiful women in the room," Harry said, sliding his arm around Ginny's waist, making the redhead smile slightly.

"Most hot-tempered too," Draco added, earning him a good smack from Hermione. "See what I mean?" he said, tilting his head in Hermione's direction.

Isobel laughed as she scampered off to join Albus, Haley and Lily. Draco still looked disgruntled as he noticed how high the slit was on Isobel's dress.

His daughter looked too grown up – too much if a woman and less of his little girl. He only prayed Haley didn't grow up just as fast.

"When are they starting?" Ginny asked impatiently, looking around.

A few more wizards and witches passed them, and Hermione and Draco had to force a few more smiles in their direction as they said hello or waved.

The lights dimmed as though answering Ginny's question. The students were all seated and Professor McGonagall was up on the Podium, reading a welcoming speech.

Hermione turned to Ginny and they nodded at each other determinedly.

"No crying," Hermione said.

"No crying," Ginny repeated, squeezing her hand firmly.

Twenty minutes later, Draco knew that this was not possible. Hermione was already dabbing at her eyes as James walked across the stage and shook hands with McGonagall and Ginny was sniffling so loudly a few people were looking over at their table.

Another ten more students passed before they saw a shock of blond hair that was at the end of the row. Strangely, Draco felt his chest tighten as he watched his son in his dress robes, ready to leave school.

"Last but not least," Professor McGonagall was saying now, "we have an exemplary student. Top marks in NEWTS, receiver of _Most Outstanding Student Award _and captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team – Scorpius Malfoy!"

There was a thundering round of applause as Scorpius stepped up, grinning. His eyes sought Draco's and he nodded at his father, raising his hand to wave slightly before bowing and shaking McGonagall's hand.

The applause died down as Scorpius pointed his wand at his neck and muttered a quick spell to magnify his voice.

"Hi," he said, grinning at everyone. He paused as the crowd twittered.

"So, graduation," he said, "a day we thought would never come." The crowd laughed some more. "And yet, now that it's here…we don't want today to end."

Scorpius took a deep breath. "I speak for all my school mates when I say we couldn't have done it without Professor McGonagall's constant nagging, Professor Slughorn's crazy potions and Professor Flitwick's never ending encouragement. There are so many other Professors that influenced my days at Hogwarts, but these are the ones that left the most impact on me."

Beside him, Draco heard Hermione sniffle.

"But above everything else, I am who I am today because of the one person I look up to – my mother. My mother: Hermione Granger. She brought me up with love, books and never ending attention. She taught me wrong from right, she taught me how to love even when all signs point not to."

Draco felt Hermione squeeze his hand with a death grip. Her breaths were coming out short and fast, and he knew she was trying to pace her breathing.

"My mother always taught me to look up to noble deeds, to fight with courage, to follow the light. And every time I am at a forked road, it's her voice that I hear. I don't think she knows this, but the one person I aspire to be, the one person I look up to most of all, is my mother."

Ginny was crying unabashedly now as Hermione sobbed into Draco's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have made it though NEWTs, crazy Quidditch trainings and bad break-ups had it not been for one person. My father - Draco Malfoy. From my father, I learnt that to make it through life, you have to hold yourself up and push through even when life gave you lemonades. Thank you Dad, because from you, I learnt of perseverance and faith."

Draco forced himself to blink away tears that had formed in his eyes.

"From my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny -"

Ginny, at this point had been whispering to Hermione 'no crying' as though it was a sort of mantra, abruptly stopped and opted to grip Harry's hand really hard.

"I thank you for loaning James to me as the brother I'd always wanted. I thank both of you for being my pillars of support, the next best place for home. Thank you, Uncle Harry for teaching me that it is okay to be quiet, to love fiercely and to sometimes have a crazy streak in you.

"From my Aunt Ginny, I learnt that you should never judge a book by its cover. Small and fiercely protective of anyone she loves, my Aunt Ginny has taught me that love holds no boundaries.

"For my Grandma Norah and Grandpa David who couldn't be here today, I hope that you know how extraordinary you've made my life when I was growing up. Without the pair of them, I'd never be able to appreciate the simple task of doing chores the Muggle way. I learnt the value of hard work, I learnt how special it was to have magical blood running through my veins."

There were more sniffles and Draco could even see Harry blinking rapidly as his green eyes shone.

"These are the inspirations in my life, and I figured that by sharing them with you, those of you who have yet to find inspirations in your life – start looking around, finding the people you love and start realizing your dreams. Nothing is impossible.

"These seven years at Hogwarts have undoubtedly prepared us for the world, and as we say goodbye to Hogwarts today, I'm sure my fellow classmates and I are supremely grateful to the Professors who've been our mentors, and those who've stepped in to shape our lives for the better.

"Let us remember not to take the wizarding world for granted, to do our very best to give back what was given to us. Let us leave Hogwarts today with every intention of paying it forward. As we embark on a new chapter in our lives, let us not forget how we got to where we were, and let us hope that one day, we will see our kids here, as the best reflection of ourselves. Thank you."

The crowd stood up, offering a ear deafening applause once more. Harry and Draco stood up, both wiping their eyes and Hermione and Ginny hugged each other, sobbing.

Draco felt his chest swell with pride. Over the years, he wondered if he'd royally screwed up with his children. Seeing Scorpius here today only proved that he'd done so much more than he cared to realize.

* * *

Scorpius saw his parents in the crowd, eyes a little red – his mother's make up a little smudged. He smiled at them, as his classmates thumped him on his back.

He saw Isobel and Haley both laughing as they waved him over. Finally, his eyes sought out the soft, brown eyes that he was searching for. He wanted to talk to everyone, but there would be more time later. Right now, there was only one person he needed to talk to.

"Could we go for a walk?" he asked, as he neared her.

"Sure," she said, smiling up at him. If she was surprised for this, she didn't show it. Another thing he'd come to love about her.

"So your speech was wonderful," she said, as they walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "It made _me_ cry. And you know I don't cry."

"I know," Scorpius said easily. Two months ago, this would have been a nightmare, trying to speak to her about his feelings, but somehow, right now, it simply felt _right_. "Listen, Lily…I have to confess something."

"Mmm?" she stopped dead in her tracks and leaned against a nearby tree. She looked dazzling in her champagne coloured dress, her red hair resting on a single shoulder.

"I like you," Scorpius blurted out. "I more than like you. I reckon I'm in love with you. I haven't got the guts to tell all those time we were hanging out, and I know its bizarre – I mean, I _am_ three years older than you. But I like you."

"You do, huh?" Lily asked, a small smile forming on her lips. She stepped closer to him, but Scorpius was really paying attention. He was scratching his neck, still rambling on.

"I do. I like everything about you, Lily. Your smile, you hair, I cant stop thinking about you – I don't even want to go out with other girls."

"So that's how you know you liked me?" Lily asked, almost laughing. "Because you didn't want to go out with other girls?"

"Yes!" Scorpius said, smiling, glad that she got his point. "Wait – no, I don't mean it like that. I meant – nobody measures up to you, you know? I see you and all I keep thinking is I can talk to you, and hell, I even want to kiss you –"

"So why don't you?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I- kiss you? Now?"

"No better time than the present," Lily said, shrugging.

"You're sure? Me?"

"If you ask me one more time, Scorpius Malfoy…"

Scorpius grinned as he tilted his head down and captured Lily's lips in a long awaited kiss. He felt her sigh softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, musing it up. Stopping short at the base of his neck, she twirled his hair between her fingers as he deepened the kiss.

It was bliss. It was perfect. Cupping her face in his hands, Scorpius broke away slightly, resting his forehead against Lily's.

"Why did you try to set me up with the Ravenclaw girl back in March?" Scorpius asked, as Lily kept her eyes closed.

"I dunno," Lily said, smiling a little. "I guess I always knew I liked you, and I just wanted to see if you liked me back. Going out with her would mean that you didn't I guess."

"Wait, you've _always_ liked me?" Scorpius asked, looking incredulous. "All this time, and you said _nothing_?"

"What was I supposed to say when you went out with all those horrid girls, Scorp?" Lily asked, amusedly. "Please don't go out with them, I've had a crush on you since I was five?"

"Well, yeah!" Scorpius said, indignantly. "Do you know how _terrible_ I felt when you tried to set me up –"

The rest of his words drowned out as Lily leaned forwards and pulled him back in for another kiss. Scorpius allowed himself to revel in the taste of her. They would talk later, there was so much time for that.

Hell, they'd even join the adults later. Right now, in this moment, nothing felt better to Scorpius than having Lily Potter within his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! I might include a last chapter for an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. I'm just a little sad to leave some of the characters behind. T.T**

**Nothing belongs to me, it all belongs to j.k. rowling.**

* * *

Draco glanced at his rearview mirror. Seated behind in the family car was the oddest of arrangements. He knew Hermione wasn't too happy that he'd magically charmed their car to fit a full ten people that were happily chatting as they rode back to the Manor.

School had ended for the children. After meeting the Potters for lunch, they'd stopped at King's Cross to pick them up. They looked quite squishy chatting animatedly.

"You should sell this charm, you know," Hermione said thoughtfully, causing Draco to almost miss their turn up a gravelly road. It was a long ride home and if he missed any turns they were going to be home this time tomorrow.

"What?" Draco asked, glancing at his wife, unable to believe his ears. "Did I just hear Hermione Granger – _the_ Hermione Granger ask me to sell a little bit of illegal magic?"

"It isn't _illegal_, Draco. It's just not safe when people start adding couches and lamps into the Extended cars…ours looks pretty safe, "Hermione said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Ginny chipped in from behind. "You got this charm from Dad, didn't you Draco? It looks _exactly_ like Dad's old Ford…with seatbelts and everything…"

"Maybe," Draco said evasively. "But it's much more convenient, and I've been reading up on this spell that allows your car to operate on autopilot, I think –"

"Oh no, no, _no_," Hermione interrupted, "we've been through this before, Draco. No autopilot cars! That's just crazy, that is…"

"Now, see here Hermione," Harry started, leaning in eagerly, "and autopilot car would be the next best thing – imagine, they don't need to employ elves to drive those cars at the Ministry."

"_What_?" Hermione whipped around so fast she almost sprained her neck. "Are you serious? Is that what they're doing –"

"No they're not!" Ginny said, smacking Harry with a rolled up Quibbler. "He was just trying to appeal to your weak spot..."

Harry guffawed appreciatively while Draco smirked.

"_Thank you_," Hermione said pointed looking at Ginny, "at least I know there's one person here who understands how ridiculous the idea of autopilot cars is…"

"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny said, tapping a finger to her chin, "they were talking about introducing it to racing brooms…but it beats the entire purpose, of course, what if the Snitch went the other way? But fascinating how –"

"Ughhhh! Mum! Make James and Izzy stop sucking faces!" Scorpius yelled from behind. "That's-my-sister-you-prat!" Scorpius enunciated each word by throwing his Pumpkin Pasties at James.

"That's right, son! You keep them apart!" Draco shouted encouragingly from the front, taking his eyes off the road for a moment. He could see his daughter's disgruntled face and James' irritated one. He felt a surge of pride in Scorpius.

"Hey!" Ginny and Harry said simultaneously, smacking Draco on his shoulder.

"Oy!" James shouted, breaking away from Isobel's hug to glance at the mess on his sweater. "You quit…._hugging_ Lily that way then!" he shouted.

"I happen to be _appreciating_ nature's fine work on –"

"THERE WILL BE NO APPRECIATION OF MY DAUGHTER"S _ANYTHING_!" Harry roared, ready to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Harry, calm down!" Ginny said, alarmed, as she tried to push Harry back down to his seat. She swore, these children were going to be the death of them all.

"It's okay, love," Isobel said, smiling suggestively at James. "_I_ happen to like the taste of Pumpkin Pasties…"

Lily, Haley and Albus burst out laughing while Draco swore his eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"_Honestly_!" Hermione said, turning around now, halfway out of her seat. "Nobody should be sitting with – with – with their significant other. I want the girls on one side and the boys on one side."

"Mum, come _on_, it was just a bit of kissing!" Isobel protested, raising an eyebrow at her mother. "I bet you and Dad did it all the time when you were going out!"

"Your Dad and I only kissed after we were married!" Hermione shot back in her most dangerous voice, not realizing how stupid that sounded. She cringed inwardly as she saw a large grin spread on across Harry's face.

"Fine…fine…" Isobel said, throwing up her hands as she started to shift out of her seat to exchange seats with Scorpius.

"Mum…" Scorpius called out uncertainly as he plopped down next to James. "You do realize we are good at Math? We know the year of your wedding anniversary and the year Izzy was born? I mean, if you _only_ kissed –"

"Scorpius do as your mother tells you, please," Draco called out, almost about to break into a fit of laughter himself. "And yes, we know you're _really good_ at Math, but we would also appreciate it if you would be _really good_ and stop touching Lily inappropriately…"

"Just like how you were _really good_ and yet Mum still got pregnant with Izzy?" Scorpius called out innocently, earning him a nasty glare from his father.

Ginny giggled behind them. "Excellent parenting, both of you," she whispered and Harry roared with laughter.

The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, with Draco staring straight red in the face as Hermione looked out the window, looking almost similar to a tomato.

* * *

They arrived at the Manor shortly before dinner, and Isobel promptly threw her trunk by the front porch before running into the Manor.

"Just by the stairs," Draco grumbled. "Is it so hard to pull it into the house?"

"Oh, you," Hermione said, swatting him playfully. "She's just excited…a whole summer with James, you know?"

Draco smirked when Hermione said this. He rather thought of a brilliant plan and he couldn't wait to hear Hermione congratulate him on it. He knew when the time did come; he would accept it with profound modesty.

Harry and Ginny were already walking up the manor, hand in hand. Hermione admired them from behind. How was it possible that two people could remain so deeply in love?

She could have sworn that Harry still had that awestruck look every now and then when he caught a glimpse of Ginny. Ginny was no better than a teenage girl herself. She still fawned over Harry, still fussed over making him happy and then _some_. It was truly a wonderful sight.

Hermione sighed wistfully, and turned to find Draco doing the same thing. "Do you think we'll be like them someday?"

Draco smirked his cocky smirk. "We're already there, babe," he said, threading his hands around her waist. "I love you, Granger. I'm _crazy_ about you, I'll always be."

"Really."

"Of course, love," he replied easily. "You're the best thing that happened to me. It's hard to fall out of love with that…"

"You say the sweetest things sometimes, you know," Hermione said glancing up at her husband of fifteen years.

"Haven't you heard, Granger?" Draco asked, wriggling his eyebrows. "I'm really good…"

Hermione threw her head back and laughed appreciatively. They didn't have what Harry and Ginny had. No, what they had was all theirs. Their own version of forever and always.

Tiptoeing, Hermione kissed Draco. She breathed in his sharp scent as they leaned back against their car, reveling in their kiss.

"MUM!" The screech was hard to miss, and so were the hurried footsteps down the front walk. "Mum, you have to come in _now_ – ugh, you guys!"

Hermione and Draco broke apart slowly, to find Isobel staring at them, a mixture of anger and disgust written all over her face.

"What is it, honey?" Hermione asked concernedly, glancing at Draco who seemed a little too calm for her liking.

Without another word, Isobel tugged her mother back to the Manor.

"Izzy, slow down!" Hermione said, looking alarmed as isobel practically dragged her into the hall.

"Look," Isobel said, gesturing around the large room. "Look!" she repeated. "This is a sign that Dad has gone absolutely mental, I tell you."

Hermione looked around the room to find Scorpius looking rather bummed out as he sat on the couch, talking to James and Albus. Haley was sitting on the carpet as Lily sat on the couch, braiding her hair.

As Hermione turned to ask her daughter what the big fuss was, she caught a glimpse of a gaping back hole. There were more of those holes, all rectangular –

"Oh," Hermione said weakly. "Listen, honey, I'm sure your Dad meant it as a joke –"

"Nope," Draco said cheerily, walking into the hall. "With _all_ our children dating the Potter kids, I thought it'd be safest to remove all doors in the Manor!"

"Draco," Hermione said, her eyes widening, "you didn't really –"

"He did," Isobel said glumly, flinging her self onto the couch beside her. "I checked…"

"_Excellent_!" Harry said beaming, as he strode into the hall, with Ginny in tow. "I just saw what you did mate! I must say…now when James comes over I don't have to worry as much…Lily too, come to think of it."

"Exactly," Draco said, happy that someone agreed with him. "See? This way is better for all."

"Doesn't anyone worry when I spend time with Haley?" Albus asked, more out of irritation than anything else.

"Nope," they all answered in unison, causing Albus and Haley to huff.

Hermione sighed and walked into Draco's open arms. Yep, this felt exactly like home.

* * *

"So between Isobel getting hurt, running away…" Ginny said, counting on her fingers, "Scorpius and Astoria _wow_ this year was really coming at you guys in full swing, huh?"

"You could say that," Hermione said darkly, as she sliced a few more tomatoes for the salad. "Where are Draco and Harry anyway?"

"Dunno," Ginny said, popping a slice of mushroom into her mouth, "they were talking about scheduling guard duty this summer…"

"They're both insane," Hermione said, snorting. "I'll be Merlin's second cousin if our kids don't find some way to have alone time this summer."

Ginny shrugged. "You know men. They don't believe it until they actually see it. I'm just going to kick back and spend as many days as I can here at your fancy house…"

Hermione laughed and threw the last of the ingredients into the bowl. Wiping her hands on her aprons, she spotted a flash of red that was disappeared almost as fast as it appeared.

"Ginny," she said, as she walked out of the kitchen, "watch that chicken in the oven, would you? I'm just going to find Draco for a moment…"

"Sure thing," Ginny replied, still slicing up the mushrooms.

Hermione walked into the hall only to find Hugo standing there, a small smile on his face.

"Hey," he said, as she approached. "Draco's just coming…"

Hermione nodded and began untying her apron. "Do you need a word with us?"

"Something like that," Hugo said, his face impassive as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey," Draco said, walking up to the both of them, a glass of whiskey in his hand. "You wanted to talk to us?" He looked at Hermione as though trying to ask if she knew what this was all about. She raised her eyebrows in response to show that she too, didn't know what Hugo wanted the both of them for.

"So," Hugo said, his clear blue eyes determined. "I did some thinking…and – and I think it's time that I left."

For a moment, no one said anything, and then Hermione broke the silence. "Of course, honey. We'll prepare a nice meal, a nice send you off party and everything. It's good timing too, now everyone can see you off –"

"No, Hermione," Hugo said gently. "I meant, I think I should leave now…"

"But- but _why_?" Hermione asked, looking back from Draco to Hugo. She was silently shouting at her husband to back her up, but he didn't seem to be doing any of that. "Aren't you happy here? Your house isn't even sold yet, what's the rush Hugo?"

"They sold my house this morning, and I got myself a small apartment not too far from here," Hugo replied silently. "Listen, I know you're all about to sit down to dinner, and I think if I –"

"Stay," Hermione said firmly. "No one is kicking you out, you can stay as long as you want."

"That's true Hugo, you're welcome to stay as long as you wish," Draco said, swirling his drink in his glass a little. "Hermione's right. There's no rush. At elast have dinner."

"I think it's best if I left now while I've my mind made up," Hugo said softly but firmly. "I know I'll get too comfortable in a matter of hours, and I'll never leave. I said goodbye to everyone already…but I just wanted to thank you both personally for all – for how much –"

"We know," Draco said, placing a strong hand on Hugo's shoulder. "And we were happy to do it for you, Hugo. We _are_ happy."

Hermione remained silent, wiping her tears off her face slowly. This wasn't supposed to happen today. They were supposed to sit down to a nice welcome home dinner, and begin the summer happily.

"Hermione?" Hugo tried. "Please say something…"

Hermione took a deep breath and slid her hand down to intertwine with Draco's. Squeezing it tightly, she let out the breath she had been holding in. "Well, if you really want to…I – I –I suppose I can't do anything…"

"You've done more than I could thank you for," Hugo said, stepping closer to her. "I wont forget this," he said, now looking at both Draco and Hermione, "I wont forget what you've both done for me."

Hermione dropped Draco's hand as she pulled Hugo into a bone-crushing hug. "We would really love to have you here as long as you like," she whispered.

"I know," Hugo said. "Me too…but if I don't… I can't – "

"Granger…" Draco said softly, gently trying to prise his wife away from her death grip on Hugo. "Let the boy breathe."

Hermione let out a shaky laugh as she stepped back, leaning into her husband. Draco extended his hand out towards Hugo, a smile on his face. This boy was learning to grow up. He had to give him credit for that. Hugo shook it firmly before coming forward to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"You'll visit?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Hugo said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't want to trouble you guys any longer…"

"Just stay the summer, then," Hermione pleaded.

"I'll come see you guys," Hugo promised. "I couldn't stay away if I tried."

Nodding once more, he looked at Hermione and Draco before raising his hand to them in farewell. Beside him, Draco could feel Hermione waving back and he too raised a single hand in farewell as Hugo walked towards the front door.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hermione asked, sniffling.

Draco leaned forwards, his chin atop her head. "He'll be okay Hermione. Just have a little faith in him…"

"But he's no older than Scorpius," Hermione said stubbornly. "We can't let him go just like that –"

"We have to," Draco said softly. "We've done our share, and look – he's almost back to normal now. Not many people can just pick up after losing their one parent, you know. He's getting on fine. We should be happy for him, Granger."

"I know," Hermione said in a small voice. "I just don't want to see him hurt."

"He wont be," Draco said reassuringly. "And even if he does stumble, I think we've held his hand long enough for him to know how to stand back on his two feet…don't you think?"

"I do."

As the front door shut behind Hugo, Hermione let the last of her tears flow. Sure, on this end, the door was shutting for Hugo. But on his end, a million other doors were opening for him. Draco was right. She needed to have a little more faith in his abilities.

* * *

Hermione walked into the living room, holding two glasses of wine. She handed one off to Ginny who was curled up beside Harry. Walking over to Draco, she sat down quietly, content to just be next to him.

"Still thinking about Hugo?" Draco asked quietly in her ear. He noticed his wife's usual silence all through out dinner. After explaining her odd behaviour to Harry and Ginny, Draco was hoping that her two best friends would be able to cheer her up. No such luck, apparently.

"Not really," Hermione lied, taking a sip of her nicely aged wine. Truth be told, she was wondering, what Hugo was doing right now. Was he alright? Did his apartment even have heat?

"Hey," Draco said, nudging her slightly. "Look around you…look at our kids...they turned out alright, didn't they? One day they'll be off and about too. Scorpius is going to work after this summer and he's already talking about apartment plans…so don't take it too hard. Hugo was just learning how to grow up."

"I know, and Scorpius isn't even moving away until the end of summer, so I'm not even going to think about it. Besides, he's rooming with James. I'd feel much safer if Hugo had a roommate…" Hermione trailed off, blushing. She knew she was rambling – an old habit she found hard to kill.

"You're right," she said sighing. "Tonight was wonderful. Dinner, the car ride…I shouldn't be sulking."

"I knew there was a reason they called you the Brightest Witch of Our Age," Draco quipped, earning him a hard nudge in the ribs from Hermione. He groaned before pulling her into a kiss.

There was just something about her tonight; he couldn't get enough of her. They finally broke apart after Harry and Ginny pretended to vomit beside them.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely into her ear.

Hermione felt her entire body tingle as she snuggled up to Draco. "I love you too, darling," she said breathlessly. And that she did.

Looking around at her children, she knew she had chosen to spend her life with the right man. This year had proven to be a difficult one. And yet, somehow, here they were, seated by the fire each of them content in the other's company.

It couldn't have been any more perfect than she could have hoped for. Looking up into Draco's eyes she wondered what he was thinking.

Draco was smiling at his wife and her slightly swollen lip from their brief kiss. He was looked at Scorpius and thought of his graduation speech. He felt himself glower with pride. That was his son up there, who was actually grateful for his guidance.

And then there was Isobel, who was no doubt not done with adding to the grey hairs on his head. But anyone could see how in love she was with James. He knew that he would be putting back the doors the moment Isobel shot him those puppy eyes. She was his first girl. He'd do anything for his girl.

His eyes moved over to his youngest, the baby of his family. She bore such a striking resemblance to Narcissa that it still shocked Draco from time to time. She was going to be a heartbreaker. Those brilliant grey eyes told him so. But he wasn't worried. She had Albus and he had a good head on his shoulders.

Draco looked back at his wife who had her eyes half closed and her wine glass tipped precariously. If there was anyone he should be thankful for, he knew it was Hermione. She had given him an in into her life and now, _they_ had a wonderful life together.

He knew that as long as he had Hermione Granger by his side, he was going to be okay. He'd stay truly, madly and deeply in love with her until his dying days. He wouldn't have it any other way, really.

Sipping his drink, Draco Malfoy leaned back into the couch. He had found Heaven on Earth and he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.


	17. Chapter 17

**Had this in my head last night. And also because I received quite a few PMs just wanting a happy ending for the kids! Once again, nothing belongs to me - it all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Haley stood off to a far corner, contently sipping her champagne. It was a joyous day, but she couldn't help but feel a little left out. Her sister looked positively radiant, flashing the pear-shaped diamond ring that was almost 8.05 carats. It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry and Haley had to give James credit for picking it out for Isobel.

Lily was much more tolerable, she only extended her hand to show her petite white band that had a 4.0 pink diamond flanked with rubies. She had wild red hair loose and in curls, the way Scorpius liked it, and Haley couldn't help but blink away the tears that formed in her eyes every time she caught the pair of them staring at each other.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

Haley turned and found her mother smiling at her. She returned the smile feebly, shaking her head. "I don't think I could have done this you know?"

"You mean getting settled with Albus?" Hermione teased. "I don't it would be that bad really. You've had it coming at you for almost ten years."

Haley rolled her eyes. "No, Mum I haven't even heard from him for months…I meant sharing my engagement party, my wedding day with someone…it just feels like I'm _attending_ my own wedding or something."

"Well," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I don't know honey, James and Scorpius are awfully close and they wanted to have it this way. I mean as long as Izzy and Scorp are happy with it…"

"Yeah well, it sounded really stupid –"

"You've made your thoughts on that perfectly clear, love," Hermione said, in a warning tone. She was tired of Haley raining down her siblings' party. It had happened more than once and Haley was starting to sound more and more bitter.

Haley snorted and downed the rest of her champagne. She hated that she sounded so hateful. She could hear it in her voice and as her mother pecked her cheek goodbye, she wanted to blurt out how sorry she was she wasn't able to enjoy this happy moment with her siblings.

Albus had effectively vanished from the planet once Hogwarts was over. He had been so serious about pursuing a career in advanced Healing that he immediately signed up for a program that allowed him to travel the world, gathering scarce ingredients used for rare potions.

His letters were far and few in between, and his visits non-existent. It really broke her heart all those years ago when he left but she had her distractions. She was sitting for her NEWTs, she had signed up for an internship in Wizarding Law. But lately, when the late nights decreased, her hours at the Ministry lessened, she began allowing her mind to drift back to that thin, sallow face, with jet-black hair.

Lily and Isobel were equally occupied – moving in with Scorpius and James after graduation, Haley felt even more left out. But Isobel and Lily never cast her aside, they were always reaching out to her. It was Haley her self who felt awkward, playing the fifth wheel that she begun making up different sorts of excuses to beg off from events.

This one however, she couldn't worm her way out of - chief bridesmaid her best friend and her sister. Sighing, she grabbed another flute of champagne as the tray floated past her shoulder. Perhaps this would make today go by much faster.

* * *

"How's our little one?" Draco said quietly to his wife who had been speaking animatedly to someone from the Ministry. The party was moving in full swing and they had approximately an hour before cake-cutting. Draco feared that his youngest wouldn't make it to cake-cutting at the rate she was downing glasses of happy bubbles.

"Oh, you know," Hermione replied sadly. "She's crushed, Draco. This all reminds her of Albus of course. And I thought they were getting back in touch - according to Lily anyway – so I mentioned him. You should have seen her face."

Draco sighed, tugging at his tie. There was no way of snapping Haley out of her funk. She was still smiling and as animated as ever but they never spoke of the times when he'd walk into her room late at night to find her curled into a ball, crying half her body weight away.

It was a sight that broke his heart and he'd silently fix her a mug of hot chocolate sprinkled with marshmallows. She'd never say much, just preferring to sit beside him in silence until she was tired enough to drift off to sleep. Draco never asked what was wrong because all he had to do was glance at her bedspread and see the few letters by Albus strewn all around. He'd gather them, fold them and tuck them into her drawer.

By morning, Haley would have been good as new and they'd share a knowing look – one where she confirmed with him that it was safe for her to cry in his arms the way she did when she was younger and maybe had a nasty bruise.

"I don't want her to crack under all this pressure," Draco said, now slipping an arm around his wife. "I honestly don't know how much more she can take…"

"She's strong," Hermione replied almost immediately. "She'll be ok, Draco. We just have to wait it out."

* * *

Isobel couldn't have been any happier if she tried. She was smiling from ear to ear. Her day was finally here. She was finally getting engaged to James Potter. Their wedding was six months from today.

Initially, she wasn't too pleased having to share this day with her brother and his future bride, but the more she thought about it – the more she didn't mind. They had all grown up together – doing practically everything together. Besides, it meant quite a lot to James and Scorpius.

She only wished that her sister wouldn't feel so bummed out about Albus. She could read her sister like an open book. No amount of blind dates or introductions to men who were practically dying for a chance to take Haley out ever made a difference. She was still madly in love with Albus even though she pretended otherwise.

She squeezed James's hand softly, trying to get his attention. He was talking to someone from work about the latest addition into the Auror department. Quickly excusing himself, he turned to Isobel.

"Is everything alright, love?" he asked, spotting the look on her face. He moved his over her body, rubbing her arms slightly. "Do you need to sit down?" he whispered. "I could distract them all…"

"No, I'm okay…for now," Isobel replied, swallowing down hard. "I'm just going to check up on Haley, so I'll just be over there, alright?" she said, brushing the stray lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes. He looked gorgeous and Isobel felt her breath hitch as his hazel eyes studied her.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy," he said sadly. "I wish this wasn't hard for her too, you know…I could practically kill Al…" Running a hand through his hair, his happiness seemed to temporarily vanish.

"Hey," Isobel said, running a hand across his cheek. "It's not his fault…he was just chasing his dream. There's no wrong in that. Besides, Ginny will kill you if you finished off her favourite son…"

James rolled his eyes scoffing. "Who told you he was favourite?"

"_Please_," Isobel said smirking. "He looks exactly like your father. And Lily looks exactly like Ginny…which makes her Harry's favourite. Which also means that nobody loves you…"

"Except you," James said grinning down at her.

"That's right," Isobel said, tiptoeing to kiss him. He returned the kiss happily before squeezing her hand once more, letting her know that he wouldn't interrupt her when she was talking to Haley.

* * *

"You look awfully put out…"

Haley turned her head. A little too quickly, she realized. The room was moving slower than her eyes. Which meant that she was getting tipsy. Really not a good sign when she was going to give a speech later.

"I'm _fine_," she answered a little too scathingly.

"Sure you are," Ginny replied airily. "And that's your what, fifth glass of champagne now?"

Haley looked down at the bottled water that Ginny shoved under her nose. She knew Ginny was trying to help and by the furtive looks Isobel had been shooting her she had no doubt that her sister was going to come over to speak to her soon. Delivering her speech drunk would definitely piss Isobel off. This thought made her accept the water grudgingly from Ginny.

"I just miss him…_constantly_, Aunt Gin," Haley bit out. "Everything reminds me of him. Everyone. This bloody day….just a reminder of what I'll never have with him."

"Oh, honey," Ginny said softly. "I know how you feel…"

"_Do_ you?" Haley asked, watching Ginny out from the corner of her eyes.

"Of course I do, Haley," Ginny replied quietly. "I had to let your Uncle Harry go with no promise of return when we were younger. And now...with Albus gone, it breaks my heart too."

"I forgot you guys defeated Voldemort sometimes," Haley said, shaking her head. "No one would know that Uncle Harry finished him off. He looks like he wouldn't harm a fly."

Ginny laughed appreciatively. "I know, he's the most loving person really. Which was why he was able to do it. He did it to protect the ones he loved."

"I don't know how you do it," Haley said, in soft tone. "I don't know how you let him go with no promises of him coming back…how did you live your life, Aunt Gin?"

Ginny shrugged. "Not very different from you. I kept myself occupied. I knew he was coming back to me. If you love a person – really love a person – nothing can keep them from coming back to you. They'll eventually find a way back into your life, honey."

"I hate all this waiting," Haley said, twisting the cap of the bottle off and taking a huge drink of water. Ginny kept quiet but took hold of Haley's free hand, squeezing it gently.

That simple gesture almost made Haley burst out in tears but she took more sips of water, calming herself down.

"Hi," Isobel said, reaching the pair of them at last. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Ginny replied swiftly. "I was just keeping her company since Harry abandoned me to speak to boring old people."

"Er – Ginny…he's speaking to your parents," Isobel said, stifling a laugh.

Ginny blushed but only slightly. "Well, he wasn't when I left him." Hugging Isobel she stepped back and smiled. "James really is a lucky man, Izzy. We're so happy for you two…"

"Thank you, Ginny," Isobel said, turning crimson."It's really nice to know that we'll be family soon..."

"We were family since you came into our lives, Izzy,' Ginny said, smiling at her future daughter-in-law. She had grown up so much from the pouty Isobel to a more mature woman, who looked simply stunning.

Ginny nodded once more and sent a knowing look in Haley's direction. As she walked away, Isobel hooked her arm through Haley's.

"I'm okay," Haley said, breaking out into a genuine smile before Isobel could say anything. "I was pretty bummed out, but I'm okay now…"

"I know," Isobel said. She looked around the room to see Scorpius and Lily exchanging another kiss. Haley caught that too and quickly looked away, sighing. "Look, you don't even have to give the speech, Hales…I totally understand –"

"No, no, I want to…" Haley said reassuringly. She stretched her smile as far as it would go. "I'm really okay, so why don't you go back? Enjoy your day…"

Isobel frowned, not entirely convinced. Haley rolled her eyes. "I'm really good, Izzy…"

"Fine," Isobel conceded after a few silent seconds. "But if you don't – "

"You'll be the first to know," Haley quipped, leaning back against the wall. "Now, _go_."

Isobel hugged her sister tight before walking back to the party. She had done her best to give her a way out. She could only hope for the best. Her sister could lie all she wanted, but Isobel could see beyond the smile, she could see the hurt just surfacing behind those flecks of grey.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath, clinking her fork against her champagne glass. A short congratulatory speech would do it. There as no need to delve into details. Everyone looked a little too tipsy anyway.

The room turned towards her, expectant smiles carved upon their faces. The many smiling faces only made her want to throw up.

"Everybody…if I could have your attention," Haley called out.

She saw her parents exchanging worried looks and she wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes in their direction. She was capable of holding herself together. She had been doing so for the past five years anyway. Today was no different.

Now that she had the attention of everyone, she took a deep breath. Scorpius winked at her, his hand sidled around Lily's waist. He looked so handsome and happy. She wasn't going to ruin this day for her siblings.

"So I guess this is just a quick congratulations to my brother Scorpius and his fiancée, Lily," Haley said, raising her glass. The crowed raised their glasses too. "And to my sister, and her fiancée, James."

Looking at the faces, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to clear her head. Her mother had moved an inch forward, but her father had pulled her back, his strong arm resting on hers warningly.

"They say true love is evasive. But when I see these two couples…I know whatever _they_ said was wrong. They have so much love and patience for one another - "

_No_.

"Haley?" Her mother's voice was far away. "Honey, are you okay?"

Haley blinked her eyes a couple of times. This was the champagne. The champagne was messing with her mind.

But she'd recognize that face anywhere. She let go of her glass and it shattered as it hit the floor. She didn't care. Gathering her dress she made a beeline for the person she'd seen at the back of the crowd.

There was no time to say excuse me. Shoving her way through, she could hear everyone calling out to her but she ignored them. No, she'd been waiting for today for too long.

"You're back…"

Those bright green eyes crinkled into a smile. "For good."

"You missed me?" Haley asked, her arms hanging limply by her sides.

"Everyday, more than I care to admit to myself."

Breaking into a wide smile Haley walked into those open arms, covering the short gap between them. Planting her lips firmly on Albus' she remembered what it was like to be happy. She was deaf to the crowd behind her, and as Albus picked her slightly off the ground, she giggled and they broke apart.

Turning around she saw Isobel clutching James' arms and sobbing into his handkerchief. Lily was no better either - her mascara was very clearly smudged by her tears.

If the kiss was fantastic, the words Albus whispered next made her shiver. "I love you, Haley Rose."

* * *

The party ended much later than anyone anticipated but nobody was complaining. After Albus's arrival, nobody felt like doing anything other than lazing by the couch and catching up with him.

Ginny and Hermione were nothing short of ecstatic and Harry and Draco had tears in their eyes when they hugged Albus hello.

Each time Haley had to leave or had to speak to someone, she would feel Albus's hand sliding around her waist, silently pleading with her to stay for just another minute. It felt surreal, but every time she felt that tug she'd feel reluctant to leave because it told her that Albus was really here.

"Way to steal my thunder, mate," James said clapping his brother on the back.

"Oh Merlin,' Haley said, looking aghast. "I'm _so_ sorry about the speech, James...I'll re-do -"

"Relax, Hales," James said, smiling. "It's all good. I mean, it was _true love_ after all..."

Scorpius roared with laughter as Lily moved forward to hug her brother tightly. "What brought you home, anyway?" she asked, as she let go of him.

"I was done being away," Albus replied, taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He set the cup back onto the coffee table. "I had found the one herb that I needed to cure cancer, and I told myself once I did I was coming home."

"That sounds great, man," Scorpius said nodding. "That herb is going to save lives all around the world."

"I know," Albus said, grinning as he leaned forward to speak to them all. "I can't wait to get started, can you imagine Wizardkind has finally found the cure for cancer…"

"You mean _you've_ found the cure," Isobel said, smiling. "But really Al, I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive you. You put Haley through hell…"

"Izzy!" Haley said weakly, covering her face as Albus blushed.

"Hey," Albus said, turning to her. He gently pried her hands away. "She's right you know…I regretted being away from you the moment I left."

"Then why did you leave just like that?" Haley asked. She knew there was a time and place or this, but she just couldn't help herself.

"Because I wanted to do something worthy of you." Albus said simply. Isobel and Lily broke into another round of fresh tears. Haley simply looked at him, not really believing what she was hearing. "It's _you_. You've got brains, beauty and you could have anyone in the world and yet you wanted me. I knew I had to do _something_ worthy of that."

"Oh, Al," Haley sighed, pressing her forehead against his. She leaned in for another kiss. It was gentler this time and Albus moved his hand to cup her face lovingly. They ignored the retching noises their siblings made around them.

"I would have loved you to the moon and back regardless, you know…" Haley said as she came up for air.

"I know," Albus said, smiling. "But now I cant actually enjoy that."

* * *

Draco and Hermione stood off to the corner of the room, watching their children huddled together. Draco was sporting a dark patch on the arm of his suit. It was where Hermione had pressed her face into the moment she saw Haley walking towards Albus.

Ginny was no better either, Harry had to take her to their guest bedroom mso that she could freshen up.

"I guess it worked out fine, eh, Granger?" Draco said, loping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"It did," Hermione said, smiling through her tears. "I don't know how Albus knew about today though…Ginny said he'd been out of touch for quite awhile now."

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. Hermione turned around and stared at her husband unbelievingly. "_How_?" she whispered.

"I – you know all those nights I told you had to work late?" Draco shifted his wight from one feet to another. "Well... I've been trying to locate Al. And I finally managed to last week. I told him about the wedding, about Haley and he told me he was so close to finishing his project and coming home."

He wondered if Hermione would chide him for getting involved in his daughter's relationship.

"So where did you finally find him?" Hermione asked, half frowning, half smiling. "And why didn't you tell anyone?"

Draco shrugged. "I didn't want anyone to get their hopes up, especially Haley…and I found him in the Forest of Albania. When I heard of what he was looking for, I made a few calls to get information on where the magical herb was last spotted..."

Hermione's mouth formed an 'o' of surprise before it curved into a smile. "You make such a good father, Draco Malfoy…I'm so happy you're the father of our children."

Draco smirked. "Well of course –"

"Don't ruin the moment," Hermione warned affectionately cutting him mid-sentence. "I also think you're going to make a very loving grandfather…"

"What?" Draco spluttered, "I'm not even fifty yet –"

"I'm just saying," Hermione said shrugging, a twinkle in her eye. "Izzy hasn't touched a glass of champagne all night…"

Now that she mentioned it, Draco could see Izzy placing her own hand on her abdomen, cautiously leaning back into James, both sharing a secret smile. He wasn't going to ask. They would tell when they were ready. It was their secret to keep.

Draco broke into a wide smile, hugging his wife close to his chest. He couldn't contain his happiness. He knew he was grinning like an old fool, but he didn't care – today was working out to be _perfect_.


End file.
